Bored With Mine Borrowed Yours
by year of the snake
Summary: This is the story of two girls who switch lives the girls are OC. Can two families with demon members notice when their sisters switch places? Pour fools! Come along for the ride of their lives! Rated for safety.
1. The Switch

_Bored With Mine, Borrowed Yours_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter One

"But mom, you know I hate having my hair cut!"

"You need it dear!"

It was the same argument every time they went to get her hair cut. And her mom always won.

'I can't believe I'm in this chair!" she thought as she hung her wet head.

"Are you ready?" asked the perky redhead.

'No!' she thought sourly. "Sure." She straitened and let the girl do her job; it wasn't her fault she was in this chair.

The girl in the chair behind her was having her long locks mercilessly slaughtered, to lie dead on the floor. She was getting it cut to graze her collar bone.

"Whatever you do, don't give me that haircut." she said pointing in the mirror to the girl behind her.

"Relax; you're just getting a trim."

She turned nearly white when she realized that the said girl was humming!

The other girl was finished first, looked at the girl behind her as she started to leave and stopped; they looked almost alike, sure she was a bit bigger and bigger busted, then the girl in the chair. She also had brown hair while the girl had blond and of course her hair was much shorter but other then that they could pass as identical twins. Their eye color a near match, close enough that if they switched one eye with each other no one would notice without looking closely. Blue-grey eyes with a touch of green.

A sudden thought that came to the girl made her grin; she walked to the curtain and tried to spot the person the other teenaged girl had come with.

There the older woman who was waving at her.

"Hi mom."

"Shirah, dear, I'm surprised you were so adamant about not getting your haircut and then you go and cut it to your shoulders AND 'dye' it brown." the brown haired woman, who's hair was about two inches longer then hers, said to her. She also had brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, I decided it was time for a change."

"Your father will be so surprised!" Her face changed quickly from a smile, to an angered-saddened look, "That is if he even notices."

"Oh mom, it's ok."

"We had better go Shirah. I have to drop you off at your father's. Then go to work, but it was so nice to spend time with you." They walked out.

Meanwhile the real Shirah's hair care person just got back from talking with her boss.

"Ok, I'll just finish you up and then you're free to go.'

"Let's just get this over with, ok?"

"Yes miss."

When she was done she speed walked to the waiting room. 'Where's my mom?'

"Ms. Nishi, your father just called, he wants to tell you goodbye before he leaves on that business trip." said a big man as he dragged her from The Cutting Hair and down the strip mall.

"I'm not Miss Nishi."

"We don't have time to talk right now Ms. Nishi."

"I'm NOT Ms. Nishi!" she stated more firmly.

"Hahahahahaha!" he laughed as if he thought it was funny, "That's a good one Ms. Nishi."

Once he got her in a limo and they were driving away, he looked her over.

"Blond is a good color for you Miss Nishi."

"For the last time, I'm NOT, AM NOT, this Ms. Nishi person!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! That is still a very funny joke Ms. Nishi!" he laughed heartily.

"Numbskull!" she muttered under her breath.

If there is any store, hair care place etc. called The Cutting Hair. I didn't know and I do not own. Thank you! Please review


	2. Switch Back No Way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. And the rating may be wrong but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Hey 'all! I know I just put up the first chapter but it barely gets into the story. So I'm going to be nice. Here it is…

Chapter Two

They pulled up to a huge house. As she was handed out she noticed a family or what looked like one, two boys, both older then her with silver hair, saying goodbye to their silver haired father, who had his hair pulled into a high ponytail that reached his middle hips and their mother a woman with long black hair, her hair was down and reached her knees.

"Kisa!" The black haired woman ran over crying, "I thought you wouldn't make it on time!" the lady hugged the girl she thought was her daughter. "Be good for your older brothers while we're gone. And if they become too much trouble there are emergency babysitter numbers by the phone in the kitchen."

She had been about to tell them that she wasn't their daughter but couldn't bring herself to ruin their trip, even if it was only a business trip.

The woman got into another limo. 'How many of those do they have?'

And the older silver haired man had just got through a lecture to his sons, no parties and such, and to keep their sister out of trouble, came over and kissed her forehead. He disappeared into the limo after his wife.

'Well that was new.' she thought referring to the kiss as they drove off.

"Kisa!" snapped the youngest boy, the other boy already inside. "Come inside, if you get sick mom and dad will kill me."

'Well I guess I might as well keep this up until they get back so they can return me to one of my homes. Or if the girl I was mistaken for calls then we can straighten it out now…'

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!" She rushed up the stairs and into the mansion. 'Good thing I have a good sense of how to find my way around places.' she thought as she looked around the huge home.

The other girl had been at Shirah's father's house for about half an hour and still had yet to meet the girl's dad, but had found a note stating he wouldn't be home till midnight. She waited another hour before she called her own house, and heard Inuyasha, her brother answer. So she gave herself a high pitched voice, "Hello, is Kisa there?"

"Yeah I'll get her." Inuyasha took the phone to Kisa's room that Shirah had found on the fourth and highest level of the house, where all three children slept.

"H…Hello?"

"Hello. Shirah, this is Kisa."

"Kisa! Great! We can fix this mess!"

"No, no, no! That's not why I called! I'm not changing back to that life yet. I just wanted you to tell me a bit about you and your life, and I'll do the same for you."

"But I don't want to do this."

"But you get to be rich."

"I still don't want to do this."

"Come on, I'll let you keep whatever you buy, and you won't even have to earn it!"

"But..."

"Please! I'm begging you don't turn me in just yet!"

"Okay." Shirah gave in.

"Yay! Okay my mother's name is Koto, and my father's name is Inutaisho.

I call them mom and dad. Your turn!"

"My mom's name is Esmaralda, and my dad's name is Adner, I call them the same as you do. My parents are divorced, so they don't live together. They have joint custody of me."

"Okay, well, seeings as you told me that I'll tell you my dad isn't related to me by blood."

"?"

"My mom and dad had a really bad fight. So to get back at dad she got artificially inseminated."

"Oh!"

"My oldest brother's name is Sesshoumaru, he's the one with magenta stripes on his cheeks and over his eyes, and a royal blue moon on his forehead. And Inuyasha is the younger one…"

"The one with cat ears on his head?"

"Hehehehehehe! Oh that's good! They're dog ears but yes."

"Does Sesshoumaru really have the things you said on his face?"

"Yes."

"So you belong to a family of demons?"

"All except my mother who's human, and Inuyasha who's half-demon."

"Wow. Okay, I'm the youngest of five children, but only the youngest boy and I still live with dad. Mom takes me one week every month, but only during summer vacation, my week with her just ended." she paused.

"What are your sibling's names?"

"There's Mindy, then Casper, Leona and Ginta, he's one of those rare human born demons.'

"Good thing it's summer! Hey incase we need to talk we can through WebMessage, the instant messager, my name and e-mail address for it is pussycat3, no capitals. Or the phone."

"Cool! Mine's windssong1, two s's, no apostrophe or capitals."

"Look I got to go your brother just got home." said the quite happy Kisa, glad to be Shirah for a while.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Again I made up WebMessage if there is one, I didn't know and I don't own. Thanks. And as far as I know no one has those web names, so I'm sorry if it used yours. Please review! I hope you enjoy the story!


	3. Meet the Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. And the rating may be wrong but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Okay I'm in a really happy and nice mood today, here's the next chapter already!

Chapter Three

Kisa rushed out of Shirah's bedroom and into the living room where she saw three men, all about the same age and all of them were wolf demons.

"Shirah. What are you doing home?" Obviously that one's Shirah's brother.

"Mom dropped me off an hour and a half ago."

"I missed her?"

Nod.

"Darn it!" Shirah you remember Hakkaku and Kouga right?" He pointed at each in turn.

"Yeah, a little." she lied.

"Shirah have you seen my art and camera bag?" inquired Ginta as he dug through the hall closet.

"In you room?" she hazard a guess.

Ginta rushed to his room.

Kouga flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. While he flipped through the stations he asked, "So Shirah, how have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"I've been okay."

While her 'brother' was looking through his room she studied his friends. Kouga had long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, a bit darker than the union uniforms were. And Hakkaku has a whitish-grey Mohawk and dark brown or black eyes.

Ginta rushed back out. "Hey, sis. You were right, it was right where I left it!" he was all smiles. "Thanks."

She nodded.

Ginta has grayish-white hair with a black puff on the middle of the front and black or extremely dark brown eyes.

"Hey Ginta, why don't you invite your sister to come to the movies with us, so she wont have to stay here alone the whole time everyone's gone?" asked Kouga in a whisper.

"Okay." he whispered back. "Shirah you want to come to the movies with us?"

"What are you going to see?"

"Don't know."

She blew he bangs out of her face. "Sure. Why not?" She went and grabbed a jacket from her room, as well as the girl's purse.

She got in the back of Kouga's car with her 'brother' and off they went.

'So this is the theater.' she thought to herself, as she looked around the lobby while the men bought snacks, they insisted on paying for it, which she figured was weird, but thanked them anyway.

With the fake Kisa, she had just finished looking around the inside of the house and was in the last room, on the bottom floor in the front of the house, the ball room. When she looked out the double doors she saw a beautiful garden by walking through the twin doors. 'The garden even has a maze and a fountain! No not A fountain but five fountains, one at each corner of the maze and one in the middle.' The fountains were each connected by small streams from the big fountain in the middle to the ones at the corners.

She ran out and walked through the garden path to the maze. When she got there she found the maze was seven feet high. 'Even with my good sense of direction, I'd better wait until I have drawn a map, just to be safe.'

When she got back to her room she looked out the window of her private bathroom and saw a swimming pool. 'A swimming pool! Yes!' She ran back into her room and quickly picked the swimming suit out of the ten that were there, all modest one pieces, that would best fit her. Put it on and slipped a giant oversized button-up shirt over it.

Hurrying downstairs with nothing on her feet, she bumped into Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru!" she tossed over her shoulder as she continued quickly down the hall.

He shook his head at her then once more continued up to his room.

His room was across the hall from hers. Inuyasha's room was the first one on the left, Kisa's the last room on the left and his was the last on the right. The empty rooms in-between were for the kid's guests, when they had them.

He had a weird urge to look out his bathroom window, so he did; he got there just in time to see his youngest sibling jump into the pool, followed soon after by his ward of two weeks, tomorrow.

Down in the pool the two girls met up.

Shirah asked, "And what's your name again cutie?" She was certain Kisa had met this girl before, so she didn't act like she hadn't met her before, even though she hadn't.

"Rin's name is Rin."

'That's soOo cute!' "And who do you belong to?"

"Huh?" She cocked her head like a puppy.

"Who are your parents or guardian?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Sesshoumaru huh?"

"Sesshouamru saved Rin from the evil peoples who were supposed to take care of Rin." Rin said and she started to tear up.

"It's okay now Rin. Your safe here." she said calmingly as she brought the small girl close to her in a heart-soothing hug, something Shirah specialized in.

Once Rin calmed down and stopped crying 'Kisa' said, "Rin I love your swimsuit, its so cute!"

"Rin picked it out herself!" the child beamed at the small praise. "Rin likes Kisa's suit too!" Almost a full two seconds later Rin burst out with, "Lookie we boths have skirts!" she just bubbled with happiness, while one of her hands tugged on Kisa's skirt and the other tugging on her own.

There was a beach-ball in-between two chairs and under the shade of a giant umbrella stuck into a glass table, not to far away. When 'Kisa' noticed it she asked Rin if she would like to play a game.

Rin could swear she was in heaven, the nice and pretty sister of her favoritist person in the world wanted to play with her. "Yes! Oh yes! Rin would LOVE to!"

'Kisa' ran and grabbed the ball. She and Rin played and swam until an hour or so after dinner when they finally took account of how hungry they were.

"Have fun you two?" asked the calm voice of Sesshoumaru.

Rin gave a lifelike impersonation of being a missile when she flew to hug Sesshoumaru's leg. "Oh yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin had much fun!" Her smile was as bright as a lighthouse, as she grinned at her new father figure.

"Rin where were you?" The old toad demon, Jaken, looked quite silly when he tried to be a commanding presence, like his lord, Sesshoumaru-sama. Both Kisa and Rin had to fight giggles. After all the little green man, a foot or more shorter than Rin, with a green-skinned beak for a mouth and huge eyes with small black tinted with a little blue in the irises, was just too funny!

Rin had given in and laughed, her burnt honey brown eyes sparkled, and the top layer of her black hair was pulled into a ponytail on the side of her hair, while the rest hung loose. The girl was missing one of her front teeth which added to the sweet cuteness of the kid.

Jaken attempted to glare at the girl but ended up looking humorously deformed. And that caused Kisa to burst. The two girls' laugher filled the mansion and slipped through any open windows.

"Jaken-sama the point of hide-and-seek is for you to find me without any help! Hehehehehe!" she continued to giggle as she and the giggling teen stumbled off to find some food.

Jaken fumed.

"Jaken, I told you to watch Rin. Not only did you lose her, she could have drowned in the pool had my sister not been there. Do not let it happen again." he tranquilly said. He stepped on the green thing as he walked off.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it will not happen again!" he said as he pulled his face off the floor and rushed after his master.

He caught up with him in the kitchen, he was watching as the two girls made themselves peanut-butter sandwiches, two each. Each person was getting one made with jelly the other with honey. Rin somehow had gotten peanut butter on her check and a dab of jelly on her nose.

While Rin started eating 'Kisa' got out some watermelon and an orange, the watermelon was already cut so she only had to cut the orange. They each had some orange and watermelon with there sandwiches.

Soon after they ate Rin was nodding off, and 'Kisa' managed the impossible she got Rin to wander sleepily to bed and go to sleep without protest.

'Kisa' found her room across the hall and one door down went in and chose a book from the self. She got in the snuggly shelter of her bed and read for two hours, getting halfway through the book before she got tired enough to sleep.

Review and find out what happens to the heroines of this story next time! Thank you for reading.


	4. The Bet & the Morning of the Second Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Four

Earlier in the day with 'Shirah,' she had gotten the boys in to an ice-cream sundae eating contest with her. The two younger boys placed bets that Kouga would win with the bystanders and the bystanders found they didn't have much faith in their eating abilities.

It was pretty close till near the end when Kouga got a brain-freeze, 'Shirah' ended up winning, which surprised everyone in the Shoppe. Afterwards she experienced her first brain-freeze and boy was it massive, but she won against three male demons and now they all owed her. They each had to take her somewhere and they had to pay for it out of there own pockets.

Hakkaku made an appointment to take her to a fast food joint, Ginta reserved to take her to the carnival that had rollercoasters and other rides and Kouga offered to take her to n arcade. All were places she'd never been before.

Ginta and Hakkaku lost 60 dollars each in the bets they made with other costumers.

When they dropped her off that night at 9:02, they told her that they were staying at Hakkaku's house that night, because his uncle had just made hundreds of pounds of jerky and had no idea what to do with the extras.

They waited until she got inside before they drove off.

'Shirah' was so tired that she only said her prayers and caught that closest dreamboat to Snoozing Land. She'd call the real Shirah tomorrow.

Ring. Ring… Ring. Ring… Ringic…

"Hello."

Sesshoumaru answered the phone.

"I'll get her." He took the phone to Kisa's room.

"Phone." he said handing her the phone.

"Uh! Hillo?" She was so asleep.

"Hey Shirah!"

"Hey."

"Not a morning person?"

"No, not really." she said trying to pry her eyes open.

"Oh well." she replied sadly, then she perked up, "I went to the theater yesterday and had my first sundae after that! Me and the three wolf demons had a sundae eating contest and I won! I had the BEST time! And your brother's friend Kouga is soOo HOT! I was surprised his sundae didn't melt before it got to his mouth! Did I just say that out loud!?1 I'm SO embarrassed!"

"I know, he's SO cute! I haven't seen him in person for years but I go through my brother's room and see their group pictures, and man is he fine! Hehehehehehe!

"So you're saying you go through your brother's room?"

"He steals my manga and anime videos, and I have to get them back."

"Why does he do that?"

"He steals my Flowers' Swords manga and anime 'cause he's got a huge crush on the leading female. And he steals the others to hide the crush he has on her."

"Flowers' Swords, I love that series! What other ones do you have?

"Why don't you go see for yourself, they're in the false top of my brother's dresser, that is if they're not on my bookshelf."

There was some fumbling around on the other end of the line, and then came something that sounded like 'Ah-ha!' When Kisa found the button that unlocked the false top.

"Oh wow! You have the entire Chinese Karma manga set! And you've got all the Letters to the Moon Angel series; I've been dieing to see it ever since the special pre-view aired! And you've got" Suddenly she dropped the phone and all she heard was mumbles. When the imitation Shirah picked up the phone she said, "I've got to go watch these ones right now! Talk to you later!"

"Wait, Wait! Kisa Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Never-mind."

"No, no. What was it?" she said firmly.

The real Shirah thought quickly and said, "Why didn't you tell me about Rin?"

"Rin? Oh, the little girl my brother's going to adopt! Because I honestly didn't remember that she was there. But that wasn't what you were going to say was it?" she asked knowingly.

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"Well… your brothers are cute." she whispered. She was blushing so bad that she would cause red lovers to swoon.

"What was that?"

"I said…," she gulped and tried to gather courage, "I think your brothers are cute. The older one is ubber cute!"

"Ubber cute?"

"He's ho… he's ho…he's hh… Gosh I can't say it!" She banged her head on the bedpost.

"He's hot?"

"Yes!"

"Hehehehehe! You like my brother! You like my brother!"

"I just think he's cute! I don't know him well enough to like him!" she replied in a loud voice.

"Whatever. Have a good day sister-in-law!"

She blushed dark again, said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone to Kisa laughing.

"Remind me never tell her anything personal again." she said to herself, debating as she crawled back in bed if she could fall asleep again. Just when this debate fest was reaching its climax the door flung open and two small bodies crashed in and hid under the bed-frame.

'Kisa' looked under her bed to find out just who or what was below it. Four eyes blinked out at her. What ever it or they were she labeled it/them THT(s), The Hidden Thing(s). She felt under the bed and grabbed the THT to find it was multiple THTs. She pulled the struggling THT out from under her bed to find it was a small demon boy. So she set the demon on her bed and said, "Okay youngin', who are you and why were you and whoever else is down there, hiding under my bed?"

"I'm Shippo and the other one under your bed is Rin. We're playing hide-n-seek with Jaken and he's it."

"Oh." she said as she looked over the boy.

Shippo was a cute little boy, reddish-orange hair pulled back into a fluffy ponytail by a blue bow, and pop-can-green eyes. He had a small puff-tail that wiggled a bit as she smiled at the boy; his two legs resembled the hind legs of a fox.

'A young fox demon, he's soOo cute! Sleep will definitely be a no show now. Oh well.' thought the young woman. "Well you two, since you're here why don't you help me pick out my clothes?" The two children ran into the closet to do just that.

They picked a blue and pink tie-dyed shirt and a long jean skirt with slits up to just below her knees.

Shirah's house in the living room Kisa was glued to her seat as she stared at the screen.

"No don't do it!"

She'll probably be there for the rest of the day.

The false Kisa was dragged downstairs by two kids who had forgotten their game of hide-and-seek. Along the way they got a reminder when they heard Jaken yelling, "Where are those kids!?! Sesshoumaru-sama's going to kill me!" while mentally seeing his head hanging on a wall with a plank that said disobedient servant 2005. "Ahh! I'm going to die!"

That was all they heard as they passed the old toad.

The kids kept pushing her down stairs until her feet landed on the basement floor. And in the one room she missed on her self-given tour. She found there was a track run, a game room with video games and board games, and a basketball court that could be converted into a volleyball or tennis court.

She looked in the window to the basketball court and saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, two girls and s guy she didn't recognize.

Sesshoumaru and the black haired woman with her hair in a high ponytail were on one team. Inuyasha and the guy who had his black hair pulled into a small nape-neck ponytail on the other. The other girl also had black hair but it was down, was keeping score.

"Come on; let's play The Past and Tomorrow. The two kids pushed her towards a virtual video game system, to play the game. In this game you designed your own character. They forced the goggles and earphones onto her head and pushed a chair into her knees. After that each of them had the goggles/earphones things on and Shippo pushes Kisa's play button and his own. He also places a handheld game paddle in her hands.

The screen where you design your character came up.

Hey okay this is sad this is the fourth chapter and I have yet to get a single review. Oh well. I'm doing this because I enjoy it not because people write to me. I'm having fun with this story. It gets better farther in and I have quite a few more chapters typed up. Hehehehehe!!! Well I have really no idea what to put here. So… PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Thank you for reading and double "Thank You"s to anyone kind enough to review.

Oh yeah, the manga, anime and game names were all made up. Any of their names that are the names of anything I didn't know and I don't own. Thank You all! Bye 'all!!!


	5. Someone knows?

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast Hey Rumiko Takahashi-sensei it's my birthday today any chance of me getting Inuyasha in celebration? (Sigh.) I didn't think so. And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

After playing for a while the game got boring and her stomach was growling. She signed off of the game after saving it and when the children realized she was gone they did too. They followed her to the kitchen where she made macaroni and cheese for lunch.

Soon the people downstairs and Jaken wandered into the kitchen.

"Food." Groaned Inuyasha like a zombie in one of those old horror movies.

"Yes Inuyasha, there is food. Would you like some?"

Inuyasha's nose was resting on the hot pot the macaroni was made in and was still in, he didn't even notice the heat as his nose burned.

She walked up grabbed the handle of the pot and whacked Inuyasha on the forehead with a spoon and he quickly jerked his head away.

"Ow! What was that for!?!" he yelled, baring his fangs at his 'sister'.

"Inuyasha, how about I put some food on a plate for you?" asked the blond.

"Yes, yes, yes! Hurry up!" he said pushing her back towards the stove. "What are you waiting for?"

"I have to have a plate first."

In nothing flat he was holding a plate out to her and grinning.

Shaking her head she dished up the creamy sauce covered macaroni then went and got more plates and gave everyone else some, then herself.

After 'Kisa' and the kids finished eating they decided to play a little jump-rope. So 'Kisa' went up to her room to put on some pants.

As she got to the door to her room she felt something bite her neck. She slapped it and the something fluttered down in front of her. She hurried and caught it and found it was a flea the size of the pad of her thumb. She got squeamish.

'Eww a bug!' She was wiggling and fighting a scream but couldn't bring herself to drop the bug.

"You do not taste like Lady Kisa. Who are you?" he said as he puffed himself back up.

She squeaked and looked around like she was going to rush away.

"Young lady, fear not. I mean you no harm. I, Myouga, the flea, will…"

"Oh!" She started to whine, her breathing was fast and her eyes were wide.

Soon she built her courage enough to face the tiny demon. Now she was studying the bug only with a little fear in the pit of her stomach.

"Now that you're calmer, who are you?"

"I'm…Kisa, of course. Your taste-buds must be off flea." Her fear was now just a nagging feeling. She found this bug demon kinda cool, now that she gained control over her fear.

She walked into her room carrying Myouga with her.

"I don't believe you."

"Why is that?"

"Unlike Lady Kisa's family and bodyguards I pay more attention to details. That and I saw Kisa when she left and you when you got here. There's no way she could get that skinny in those two hours from when she left to when you got here. And you don't have the same tasting blood. So what's your real name, my dear?"

"My real name is Shirah Abbott."

"A pleasure to meet to you dear. I'm Myouga, if you didn't hear me."

"Hello Myouga." she said holding out her pinky for him to shake. He kissed it and held it in his four hands.

"Hello Shirah."

"Your not going to tell are you?"

"Master Inuyasha would love to know."

"Oh, you mustn't!"

"Why, dear girl?"

"Because the real Kisa would kill you if she found out you ratted her out."

"True. Okay your secret's safe with me."

"Good."

Myouga hopped off her hand and crawled under the underbelly of the door.

Shirah had to think about why she came up here in the first place. When she remembered she ran into the closet and pulled a pair of jeans from the rack and slipped them on and ran outside the back door and found the kids waiting impatiently for her.

"What took you so long?" Shippo inquired.

"I had to talk to someone but its okay now."

"Cool, let's play!"

Shippo got to be in the rope first and Jaken was scowling as he watched.

Their jump-rope rhymes varied from strange to silly to ridiculous.

When they finally got the stubborn toad to join them in their fun they were just starting a new rhyme.

"Judge, Judge, call the Judge, Jaken's gonna have a new born baby, wrap it up in tissue paper send it down the escalator, boy, girl, twins, triplets, boy, girl, twins, triplets," it keep going like that until the small man's energy ran out and he fell on his face. He turned his head breathing hard and unable to move. He ended on triplets, the look on his face when they told him that was priceless.

When he heard he was going to have triplets he saw little toads tugging on his apron calling him mommy, the two girls had Rin's face and the boy had Inuyasha's. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed until lack of oxygen made his pass out.

"What's with him? Doesn't he know it's a game?" asked 'Kisa.'

Jaken started to toss and turn and was sweating so heavily that it was like watching a tape of the weeping stone in fast-forward.

'Kisa' started to worry about the small demon; he was losing all his color and was sweating out to much fluids to be good for an amphibious demon. she wasn't claiming to be an expert on demons or on first aid, but even she knew she had to get him where it was cool, get some water in him and wipe away the perspiration on his forehead. But she had to send the children to someone else so they wouldn't worry.

"Hey Shippo, Rin, I just remembered something Inuyasha told me. He said that if you two could stay around him for two hours, without leaving him for a moment, that he'd buy you both huge scoops of ice-cream."

"Yay!' They ran off to find Inuyasha.

Once they were gone she picked up Jaken and the jump-rope and carried them inside, leaving the jump-rope by the door.

Just as she walked by a phone it rang and she dropped Jaken barely catching him before he touched the floor, her fingers grazed the tiles under his weight. Balancing him on her hip she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kisa, this is your father."

"Oh, hi dad!" she replied as she thought Kisa would.

"Could you place me through to Sesshoumaru?"

"Ah." She looked down at Jaken, 'He'll have to wait for a while. Pour thing.' "Sure dad, just give me a minute to find him."

She found a comfortable place to lay Jaken then started her search for Sesshoumaru. She went to his room first, knocking just in case. "Sesshoumaru are you in there?"

"Enter."

"Sesshoumaru the phone's for you. It's father." She pointed to the phone resting on his nightstand.

"Thank you."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Which is more likely, a demon fainting from heat and lack of energy, or from an illness?"

"Why do you want to know?" he inquired, then picked up the phone and said, "Father hang on a second." He looked at her expectantly.

"Well I'm…uh… writing a story and I need to know."

"It really depends on the type of demon."

"Oh, thanks. I'll ask you about the different types later. See ya, Sesshoumaru." She left and hurried back to check on Jaken.

Myouga has found out our heroines' little secret. Will the girls be able to keep it form everyone else? Will Myouga keep his word? Will Jaken be alright? How long will the girls live each other's lives? Stay tuned and find out.

I'm going at my own pace with this story because no ones reviewed. Therefore I believe that this story has no fans and that I can add whenever I feel like. I'd update more often if I had reviews, at least once a month or that would be the goal. IF I had any reviews.

Today really is my birthday I'm hiding from the horrible-destroyer-of-birthdays monster right now. His goal is to make all me birthdays miserable. Don't tell him where I am. So Please give me the prefect most happy making gift I could have from you, review! Thank you. And thank you for reading.

Ps. Reviewers will get an answer.


	6. It's a Date

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast Hey Rumiko Takahashi-sensei did you change your mind are you going to give me Inuyasha for my birthday? (Sigh.) I thought not. Can't blame me for trying though. I don't own Wendy's or any meals/sandwiches that may be mentioned in this chapter either, that belongs to whoever owns it. And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

The genuine Kisa was with Hakkaku having an early dinner at Wendy's.

Hakkaku dared her to eat the Spicy Chicken Sandwich; he said it was so hot that there was no way she could stand it.

She ate it with no problems; Hakkaku thought they must have changed the recipe and ordered it.

When he bit into it his face turned red and his ears and nose practically had steam coming out of them.

"Hahaha Hahakkahaku are you hehehehe okay? Hehehe!" she laughed.

His tongue was hanging out and he was scraping it with his claws, when he wasn't pushing ice to it.

She laughed until his antics got old. Soon after his tongue and mouth stopped burning.

"Hey. Can I sit with you guys?" said an attractively low voice, which emanated from a handsome brown haired man.

"Sure," she answered, "but may I ask why?"

"I don't like eating alone."

"Hakkaku, is it okay if Mister… um?"

"Christopher Radburn."

"Is it okay if Mr. Radburn joins us?"

"Huh? Yeah sure. Look Shirah, I'm going to order something else."

"Ok." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Hakkaku apparently didn't have a high tolerance for hot foods.

"So what's with him?"

"I think he has a low heat tolerance."

"Oh." He paused for a while. "So am I interrupting a date?"

"A date? Hehehehe! No! That's ridiculous! He's one of my brother's friends. And he owed me, they all do in fact."

"Hmm. And how does one come to be in the debt of such a beautiful maiden?"

Two growls were heard from the corner booth that was out of their view. Where Kouga and Ginta sat, Ginta was holding Kouga back as best he could.

Back with 'Shirah.' "They lost a bet."

"And you won?"

"Yes."

"And what do you say to a bet with me?" he asked grinning.

Suddenly before he could even be seen Kouga had punched Christopher in one of his brown eyes. There Kouga was holding up one of his fists, glaring and growling at the fallen man. Both Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to hold him back and failing. Ginta was only half heartedly holding him back.

'He's worse than my bodyguards!' "Kouga! What on earth are you doing!?!" Her angry voice caused all three demons and the manager, who had been coming to tell them to leave, jump back five feet.

"Well!?!" she said while helping the human man up.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked when she put ice to his blackened eye and cheek.

"No, I'm not dating anyone." She glared over his shoulder at Kouga.

"I know I'm not as strong or handsome as your demon friend, but would you like to go out with hiss me?" he wondered aloud while biting his lower lip.

She blinked at him, glanced over his shoulder again, and then grinned at him. "Well you survived my bodyguards, so, why not? How about tonight?"

He gave a half smile 'cause his other side was too swollen.

"Come on, you can take me home, and we can decide the particulars there." She stood up taking his arm they left.

The wolves tailed them, and all the while that they were talking Kouga glared at the boy. He barely restrained himself from taking Ginta's spot third degreeing the man. And he followed them to the door as she said goodbye and made sure he remembered what time to pick her up.

While she was getting ready she called Shirah.

"Hello?"

"Wow, Shirah this is the first time you picked up when I called!"

"Hmm." She hummed while she filled a picture with ice water and a glass with cool water.

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't step on anybody's toes."

"Your going out with someone?" she then made car noises and after that a crashing noise.

"Huh?"

"Oh I'm imagining my reputation crashing and burning. You see I have a reputation for turning guys down and never dating. So why are you dating this guy?"

"To get at Kouga."

"Huh?"

"He punched the guy, when he was talking to me."

"Oh." she said knowingly. "Has he started to call you his girl yet?"

"What? No!"

"Okay it can only be three things. 1. He thinks of you as a sister, 2. he only started liking you, or 3. he hasn't called you that to your face yet. So this guy is he cute?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Christopher Radburn."

"Huh, I don't like it."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Look it probably nothing, don't worry about it. So where's he taking you?"

Kisa said where they were going.

"That fancy Italian restaurant. I hear the food there is good."

"It is my dad took me there for my birthday last year."

"Hey I need to call someone, could you get my address book from the front pocket of my backpack?"

"Sure. Here it is. Who do you need to call?"

"Look under m. find the listing Maiden Maes, I need to talk to her father."

"Ok, her phone number is…" then she listed off the numbers.

"Thanks, bye. Oh just a sec! Could you call me every time you go out? I would like to know when, where and with whom 'I' go out with. Okay bye." Shirah had written the number down.

"Sure. Bye." They both hung up and Kisa went about picking a suitable dress for her evening.

He took her for a wonderful dinner and a walk in the park, three demons following them the whole time, Kouga having dragged the other two along.

Kouga didn't trust this guy, he just sent off the wrong vibes. The other two could feel it at times too.

He took her home and left without doing anything to found their fears.

With the real Shirah earlier that day after Kisa's call. Her fingers nimbly pressed the buttons in rapid unison.

"Hello, can I speak to Miss Maes?"

"Right away."

"Hey, Maiden Maes speaking."

"Hey Mayn!"

"Shirah! How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Slow moving today."

"Nothing happening in the newspaper world?"

"You said it."

"Well can you find something for me?"

"Depends."

"Okay, I have a date tonight and I want you to find whatever you can on him."

"A date! Who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Christopher Radburn. Look when you get the information call this number instead of my home phone. And if someone else answers ask for Kisa. Thanks!"

"No problem. Call you soon."

"Bye."

///////////Hmmm. What could Shirah know that we don't? Why is Kouga Acting this way?//////////

No offence meant to anyone with the name of Christopher Radburn.

As I said at the end of the last chapter today is my birthday. Please make me the happiest writer in the world and review. Even flames are welcome. And I will reply, before or after the next chapter, unless you tell me not to. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. TreatmentTHE Gossip Queen and Inu Snakes

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Shirah went back to treating Jaken as best she could.

As she worked to help the poor toad Sesshoumaru passed the door by, but the movement she made as she wetted the cloth and continued trying to break Jaken's fever drew his eye.

Sesshoumaru leaned on the doorframe and watched his sister care for the sick demon. He could even smell the overpowering stench of the illness mixed with Jaken's swamp-muck-like scent. All together the odor was quite putrid.

His cold eyes softened marginally when he realized that this was why she wanted to know. That she was being kind to Jaken by not letting anyone especially him, his idol know he was in a state of weakness.

'Hmm, something's off. But what is it?'

He didn't notice her turn around, "Sesshoumaru! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! What are you doing here?" Shock was on her face.

His eyes were just as cold and hard as ever.

Like a turtle coming from its shell Jaken turned onto his side and opened his fluttering eyes, his subconscious reacting to Sesshoumaru's presence.

He looked around not seeing anything, stretched his top hand out in their direction mumbled nonsensical words then dropped out.

A little of his color had returned but he was still quite pale.

"Well," said Sesshoumaru coldly, his voice would send shivers of delight down normal girls' spines, but Shirah wasn't a normal girl. "I leave Jaken in your care. Try not to kill him."

"Why would I do that?"

His answer was to turn and walk away.

She continued putting the cool washcloth on his forehead and rolling him so he was on his back again. She kept on watching over him until she heard the kids running around yelling, "Dinner, dinner, dinner!"

She got off her knees and walked behind the dancing and 'singing' kids. They all ate the meal the cook had made, and then separated ways to do something else.

Shirah walked from the dining room to the kitchen. When she got there she heated some broth and carried it to the room where she had put the sleeping Jaken.

She persistently pestered the toad until he woke up enough for her to feed him the warm liquid.

Sesshoumaru checked in on them and was stunned to find his little sister spooning the yellow liquid into his servant's beak.

'Since when does she care enough about Jaken to feed him like that?'

Jaken's head was resting on her bottom ribs and he could barely open his tired eyes. She was careful to make sure that he didn't choke on the broth and that most of it was swallowed instead of slipping down the old demon's face.

When the bowl was almost empty she set it aside, tenderly placed his head down and again wiped his brow with the cloth. Then she picked up the basin of water and the bowl that held the remaining broth. She walked out the door where she found Sesshoumaru who had moved out of her way.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. Are you here to check on Jaken?"

"Yes." He said nothing more until he realized that she wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to know unless he asked. "How is he doing." It was more a statement than a question.

"He's gained back most of his color, he's eating but his fever hasn't broken yet."

"Hmm."

She sighed "At this rate he should be up tomorrow and should be better completely within three days, but more likely the end of two."

"Oh. Thanks."

Ring. Ring…

"Would you get that? We wouldn't want Inuyasha to answer it and scare whoever it is off. 'Ring. Ring…' I sent the kids to play with him; it's safe to say he's going to be in a bad mood." Ring. Ring…

He nodded and walked into the room she just exited. Ringic.

"Hello."

She returned to walking down the hall. She reached the kitchen, covered the bowl with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge. Then she dumped the water down the drain. She turned on the cold water and filled the basin again; the fresh water would help her patient.

She started to balance the captured H2O on her hip so she wouldn't have as much strain on her arms.

Halfway back to the sick room Inuyasha started running around her, howling something like 'Get them off!'

From the direction he came he was followed by three other humans in the house.

"Just buy them the ice-cream Inuyasha!" said Kagome, the girl Inuyasha REALLY likes.

"No!" Then he whispered to 'Kisa,' "Get them off of me, please! Kagome won't let me kick them off!"

She looked down where he was pointing. The two kids were wrapped around his legs like anacondas while chanting, "Ice-cream, ice-cream, ice-cream."

"Well Inuyasha let me talk to them." She handed him the basin. "Don't spill." She knelled to their heightened level. "Hey you two youngins, if Inuyasha buys you ice-cream will you let him go?"

They nodded.

"There you go Inuyasha," she said as she took the water back. "All you got to do is promise to buy them ice-cream and they'll let go. But you better keep that promise or you may wake up with worse than this," She pointed to the kids. "wrong with you."

She then continued down the hall. She got to the corner then stopped, turned to look at them, "Kids' minds can be very diabolical." She then rounded the corner leaving a stunned into silence Iunyasha, Kagome and Sango with a sagely nodding Miroku.

When she finally made it up the stairs she saw Sesshoumaru holding the phone away from his ears while trying to refrain himself from pushing the end button. His eyes had a light look of pleading under his icy mask. He mouthed the word 'phone' and held it out in her vicinity.

He took the basin, dropped the phone in her hand, and went to sit with his servant.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness! I was running out of things to say! Well I've got good news."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear from a reporter."

"Hehehe! Well here it goes. He has absolutely no criminal record. He's actually very clean. I've never seen a record so clean. In fact the worst thing is he had to take summer school in third grade because of in illness that caused him to be absent most of the year."

"Wow! That's a good thing right?"

"Could be."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-four."

"What! I'm only nineteen!"

"He looks about eighteen to twenty if I had to guess. But he is twenty-four."

"Hmm. Well thanks."

"Don't worry I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye."

"It's no problem. It was more fun then paperwork. Gah-Gung-Ching!" she joked.

"Hehe!"

"Don't worry. He's so clean he could be a surgery table."

"Thanks Mayn, that makes me feel a lot better." She smiled into the phone as she said, "Goodbye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and walked it back into the room it was in previously.

"So, who was that? That girl could talk your ear off and back on sixty times before she's even half out of things to say."

"Hehehe! Her names Maiden. She's THE Gossip Queen. But she make sure it's true before she passes it on." she lied, Maiden wasn't a gossip.

"How can you stand it? For that matter how did you get her to stop talking so soon?"

"She only tells me things she thinks I'll be interested in. I tell her if I'm not."

He nodded. Then his eyes grinned. "So why did you say something about being only nineteen when your only eighteen."

"Did I say nineteen? I guess I'm just so excited about turning nineteen that I got ahead of myself."

"By almost half a year."

"Yeah!"

"Could it be she thinks you're older then you are?"

"Don't be ridiculous! She knows I'm eighteen!"

"Alright. Well remember this Saturday you promised to try out for a play with me."

"Don't worry. I have nothing planned for that day, that I know of."

"Good." He got up and left.

She tended to Jaken for about an hour and a half more before she dragged her tired body up the last two stories and down the hall to her room.


	8. They Did What to Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Eight

3:32 AM. That's what the eerily glowing clock said as she stared at its green numbers. Then turned to the kids who had awakened her.

"Kids, it's been a long day, can this wait until tomorrow night?"

"No." they whined.

She realized they wouldn't go away until they accomplished what they had come for, and she could go one night without enough sleep. She sighed then said, "Alright. I'll help. It'll be lots of fun!" 'Inuyasha, have sweet dreams, 'cause tomorrow you will face a nightmare. But my bed will be cold when I get back. But have you not always wanted to do something like this? Yes I have. Just go you've already promised.'

Inuyasha had scared them a few times but stayed asleep.

She wandered into Sesshoumaru's room over an hour later. When she got to the bed Sesshoumaru's clawed hand shot up and latched onto her throat. She coughed lightly and whispered as best as she could, "Sesshoumaru, it's me Kisa."

"Kisa what are you doing here?"

"Just thought you'd like to know, you going to want a camera tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You're just going to. Trust me. Goodnight." she mumbled as she sleepily walked out of the room.

"Goodnight." He lent out a half smile when he saw her bump into the door frame a few times.

At 5:15 the phone rang, waking Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin and the humans in that were sleeping over.

"Hello." Sesshoumaru answered the phone.

About thirty seconds later a scream was heard and Shirah, the only one in the house that was still asleep, turned over with a smile.

"Excuse me." He rushed upstairs with a camera he had got out of the drawer.

He snapped pictures of Inuyasha running around screaming in his sullied room.

Inuyasha's once silver hair was now a shimmering electric pink and up in Pippy Longstocking style, held by tons upon tons of hair spray.

His room was worst, it looked like twenty or so crane-games, filled with female toys had exploded in there. There were sickeningly cute posters of puppies, kitties, fawns and bunnies on his walls so thick the splotches of white looked out of place.

In his bathroom the counters were littered with hair accessories, makeup and perfume.

When breathing in close to Inuyasha you'd find he had been soaked head to toe in perfume. A mile or two away should be close enough.

Inuyasha jumped over a toy and hit the top board of the doorframe, knocking him out cold. Soon he was once again asleep and started to snuggle with one of the cutest, grisliest toys you could ever imagine.

Many pictures were taken and everyone but Sesshoumaru, who was in the room were dieing of laughter.

Kagome, Inuyasha's secrete love was there laughing on the floor close to him, and Shippo and Rin.

Sango and Miroku were leaning on each other. And Miroku was actually keeping his lecherous hands to himself.

Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of the unsuspecting half-dog to get a new angle at the funny scene that had fallen in his lap, well, on the floor in front of him.

He clicked the button at just the right time 'cause it engraved into its film strip the image of Inuyasha kissing the cutesy bunny's nose.

At two minuets to seven Sesshoumaru locked himself in Kisa's room to keep Inuyasha from destroying the film. When he turned around he noticed a lump on the bed.

"Kisa." He walked over to the bed and poked her. "Wake up."

"Ung… Sleeeep." She moaned as she stretched.

"Kisa." He poked her again as she was falling asleep again.

She turned towards him and asked, "What?"

"Wake up; you get to help me hide the camera until I can get it developed."

"Camera?"

"Yes. The camera, with pictures of Inuyasha on it."

"Oh!" She sat up so quickly Sesshoumaru had to use his demon speed to get out of the way.

"So what happened when he woke up?"

He explained as quickly as possible without talking fast.

"Oh! I hope you got lots of pictures of him with that bunny!"

"I did."

"Good! Can I send a copy of him kissing that bunny to a friend of mine? She'll burst a seem from laughing so hard!"

"Yes."

"Thanks!"

They found the perfect place in her bathroom, the cupboard that housed female beauty products.

Inuyasha banged on the door, having just tracked his older brother there.

"Just a second Inuyasha!" she called to him she led Sesshoumaru to the window and had him open it. She pushed his hands along the bottom of the frame. Then forced him under the bed.

She opened the door. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know. He woke me up, talked to me, went to the bathroom, then jumped out the window." She looked at him and laughed, "What happened to your hair Inuyasha?"

"Those little brats dyed it!" he fumed.

Her face twisted and she grabbed her nose. "Is that perfume I smell?"

"Yeah." He glared.

"It's horrible! Inuyasha you'd better get out of here before the perfume makes me sick."

She showed him the door.

After she shut the door she flung herself almost out the window in a desperate attempt to thwart the possible smell induced headache, or worse. She had given the kids perfume to douse him in after she had left.

Sesshoumaru sat on her bed and watched her mist her lungs with the fresh air.

"That was quick thinking."

"Huh? Oh, thanks."

"How…?"

She smiled. "Dogs have sensitive sense of smell," she tapped her nose. "So obviously he would know you didn't go out the window. And would track you to still be in this room."

"Clever."

She smiled, nodded then asked him to leave.

Sesshoumaru only then remembered the phone call and that he left the phone off the hook. He went back to where he left the phone. "Hmm. Dial tone." He hung up.

Just as he was about to exit the room the phone rang. So he went back to answer it. "Hello."

"Hello Sesshoumaru! Who has been taking up the line!?! You guys had me so worried! I was about to call the police! Did something happen!?! Why won't you answer me!?! Oh my gosh! Something did happen! I'm going to pack and be home right away! Don't panic! I'll be home soon!"

"Mother. Nothings wrong. Someone called earlier and I just didn't hang up the phone. Don't worry. Everyone's fine. Everything's fine. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh. Well don't do that again, you had me so worried!"

"Okay mother. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Again as he was about to leave the room the phone made itself known.

"Hello."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru! Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes."

"And everyone?"

"Yes."

"And my house is still standing?"

"Yes."

"And everyone's behaving?"

"For the most part."

"What? Who's not behaving?"

"Inuyasha and Rin and Shippo. But everything's under control. Inuyasha is taking a run to cool down."

"Oh, that's good. Your idea?"

"Kisa's."

"How is my little girl?"

"Fine."

"Good. Well Sesshoumaru you're in charge. So try to keep everyone from killing each other. Don't let them destroy my house. No parties. No drinking, drugs or smoking. And… Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes mother. Your house and kids will be in one piece when you return."

"I hope you mean you kids will be in the house, and not part of it."

"Rest assured, mother. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, dear. Bye."

"Good bye." He hung up the phone. Waited a few seconds. The phone didn't ring. He walked to the door, paused and looked at the phone. It still didn't ring. Just as his body was parallel with the door frame the phone rang, just to annoy Sesshoumaru.

"Mother everything will be fine. Your house will still be here. Your children and grandchild will be fine. Everything will be fine."

"I'm not your mother Sesshoumaru." said the squeaky female voice from the phone call that morning.

"Oh… Sorry."

She giggled. "It's okay. Can I talk to Kisa now?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

He went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Just a second." There was some rustling behind the door. The door cracked open and Shirah peeked out, most of her body behind the door. But he did see a shoulder covered in an oversized, pale mint green robe.

"Yes."

"What's with the door?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well you kinda came at a bad time Sesshoumaru." His eyebrow went up farther. "I was kinda… changing." she said with a blush.

"Oh. The phone's for you." He turned and walked down the hall. He was going to hang up the other phone.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wow! I feel so loved! I got FIVE reviews! It took 7 chapters but it finally happened I got a review, and then I got four more! Thank you all so Much!!!!

As I had decided when I found out that this was Friday the 13th, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

KiraDelano said how much she enjoyed this story. She also asked about Christopher. All I can say is that question wont be answered for a while yet. And when is "Sessy" going to find out? This Chapter is only Wednesday and the story started on Monday. Hehehe! I know a lot happens in a day. So it will be … well not yet. Thank you for my first review!

Alliecoolgirl How Nice are you! You gave me Three reviews! That is just too sweet! I hope my story remains easy to follow. Thank you for the birthday wish.

Alex Fickey You love my story huh? Thanks man! You're my dedicated fan! OH my face is probably a red smudge because I'm blushing so hard!

All of your reviews were amazing! You all were so nice with your review! Every single one of your reviews made me blush! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Please review again. And those of you who haven't reviewed, please review. Thank you all.


	9. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Nine

"Hello?"

"Hey Shirah. I've been trying to call since 5:00 this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was so excited to talk to someone about my date that I couldn't sleep very long. I had to wait for a more decent time to call!"

"When did you wake up?"

"3:30, or there about. So you can see why I couldn't wait anymore."

"I was up then."

"Huh? How come?"

A sigh fluttered over the phone. "The children woke me up to help them get revenge on Inuyasha."

"Really?" her eyes sparkled. "What did you do?"

"I'll get you a picture of it. You'll laugh soOo hard!"

"How?"

"We'll either meet up someplace or I'll mail it to you."

"Okay."

"So 'Shirah', how was your date?"

"It was wondrous!" she sighed. "He was such a gentleman. He took me to dinner, Italian, as you know."

"Wait, wait, begin with when he picked you up."

"Okay, well I was wearing that descending blue shade, floor length dress. You know the one?"

"Yeah, I made that, with help from my mom."

"Wow! I choose it because it's simple and elegant, prefect for a place like that. Well he pulled up in a green car…"

flashback

Christopher walked up to the door happily and knocked, he thinks knocking is classier.

When the door opened he saw Kouga, he looked twice as imposing as twelve female bears when he's the only thing between them and their young, crying offspring. But the look was ruined when Ginta yelled, "She's my sister, I should be the one to open the door!"

He gave some reply and glared as he let the older man in.

"Leave him alone, Kouga." Kisa said as she walked by.

"Wow. My lady…" He bowed. "Shirah, shall I take you out or just sit before your thrown and grovel at your delightful beauty?"

A blush peeked out as she giggled softly. "Sir…" she noticed Kouga, boy did he look angry. "Mayhap we should leave on the aforementioned date, before yonder knight loses a wheel." She gestured to Kouga.

He glanced at the kid then said, "Yes. Mayhap my lady is right. Perhaps she shall allow me to escort her to my horse and buggy." He gave her his arm, which she took. "Adieu, knights of the princess." His head did a bow to them.

Once he handed her into his car, shut her door and started to drive to the restaurant she grinned at him and said, "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was." He grinned lopsidedly at her.

"I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"The black eye."

"Oh, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. But it must hurt."

"It's not too bad. I have faced the dragon come out bruised but victorious. My Lady Princess smiled at me as my reward. It was more then worth it."

She smiled timidly as she blushed.

When they got to the restaurant he told her to stay in the car. He went around and let her out himself. Before the valet could.

He had reserved them a window table.

They ordered, their drink was a delicious bottle of sparkling cider.

The talk they shared during dinner was of random things.

Then they had a moonlit rendezvous in the park walking around and chatting about nothing much. When they were on the far side of the manmade lake in the center of the park he looked at his watch.

"Ah. It can't be that late. I promised your brother that I would have you home by nine-ten. We had better get going."

"But this is so nice." she complained lightly. "Ah well, lets go."

She started to head back to his car when he stopped her and told her that he would walk her home as it wasn't far away and would give them a snid-bit of more time together.

When they arrived at her door he said good night and magically produced a rose and a yellow daisy. To which he said, "I'm like this daisy beautiful in my own way. But you are like this blindingly magnificent, white rose. I pale in comparison. But you still allowed yourself to be arranged in the same vase as I. if only for tonight. I hope I can call upon you again dear rose." He handed her the flowers then strolled off back towards the park. 'Of course you can see me again.' she thought. Then turned and went inside.

end of flashback

"… I still have the flowers. They're in a vase besides your bed."

"Magic huh?"

"Yeah. Corny I know but when it happens to you it's… kinda sweet."

"Sounds like you had a nice time."

"Yeah, I did. Do you think he'll ask me out again?"

"He said he would." 'Should I tell her how old he is?'

"Really! Oh great! I would love to go out with him again!"

'Nah, I won't, but hopefully it won't cause problems later.' "I can tell." she replied just as happily.

"But what if he doesn't ask again?" she sounded worried.

"Then he's a liar and not worth your time."

"Oh…" she sounded dejected.

"Or you could ask him."

"True. That is if I knew where to find him or his phone number."

"You didn't ask?"

"No."

"That's too bad. I'm sure he will ask you though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey I just realized that you've never called me. Why is that?

"Finding the time?" she asked. "And I don't know my own phone number." She whispered.

"You don't know your own phone number?"

"I've never really had to use it. I used to know it but I have forgotten it."

"Hmm. Should I look it up and tell you?"

"Yeah."

"What's it under in your address book?" asked the real Kisa when she couldn't find it under H.

"A, Abbott household. All my family is listed after that number."

Again Kisa listed off the numbers of a telephone number.

"So besides this funny thing of Inuyasha that you won't tell me about, what's going on there?"

"Jaken got sick. I have an audition for a play with Sesshoumaru Saturday."

"Oh! I forgot about that! Sorry."

"It's okay. I love your pool and game basement by-the-by."

"Yeah so do I. Who wouldn't?"

"I can't think of anyone who wouldn't." She paused trying to think of something to say. Her eyes widen as she remembered. "Oh. Um… you know Myouga…" she started hesitantly.

"Yeah." replied the other girl suspiciously.

"Well he knows… about us. But he promised not to tell. As he didn't want to die a painful death at your hand."

"Smart bug."

Shirah smiled. "Yeah." She was relieved.

"That it?"

"Mmhmm. That it with you?"

"I think so."

"Okay well bye."

"Bye."

They hung up their phones.

* * *

Hey all! I'm part of a talent contest tomorrow. I'm going to be singing Born to Fly By: Sara Evans. It's for a Holiday we have where I live. While I'm singing on the 21st the holiday is the 24th. Anyone know what holiday it is? Hehehe! 

Reviews: I only got two reviews this time, from the same person. Thank you!

Azumi Kiribashi- First of I'm glad you like it. Second I'm sorry I confused you, I decided not to use Kikyou and Kagome as the switching characters 'cause that's been done to death! And Kagome has a different role in the story, although I'm not certain if it will get big or not. Kikyou may make an appearance in the story I don't know yet. Hehehe! And you added my story to your favorites list! Oh I could die happy right now. But I wont cause then the story would never get finished! And I can't let that happen! Thank you for your reviews!

All reviews are welcome! Thank you if you have reviewed. Thank you readers that haven't reviewed. And don't be afraid to review you can even put only one or two words and I'll be happy! Hehehehe! I may get another chapter out soon, maybe not. Is there anything happening next month? I try to put out chapters when there is something going on. And I don't really have anything next month. Hehehehe!

Thank y'all! Until next time! Bye!


	10. Elmer Fudd

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Ten

Kisa walked out of Shirah's room to put the cordless back.

As she went to go take a bath, the bathroom was in-between her and her brother's rooms and they shared it, something out for place caught her eye.

Kouga was sitting on the couch staring at her. She walked over and asked "What?"

"Did you enjoy your date?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"When's your next one?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want you to date him again."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't like him."

She smiled slyly in her mind. "Okay."

Kouga looked part happy part relieved.

"I guess I'll date Hakkaku."

"What!"

She laughed. "See it isn't because you don't like him. It's because you don't want me to date." The grin in her mind became more wicked in form. "After all it's not like I'm going to marry the guy and have a boatload of kids…"

The very idea of some guy touching her made Kouga see red.

"Yet."

"What!!!" Kouga's blue eyes were starting to stain red.

She laughed again. "I'm just joking with you Kouga! You should have seen your face! You're all 'What!!!'" When she calmed down she stated, "Why do you care so much anyway Kouga? It's not like you like me that way." 'It's true, you don't.' she thought.

'She's right why do I care so much?' was what he was thinking.

She got up and went to her room and into the bathroom to draw her bath. Her eyes started to tear. It hurt so bad to say that, even worse it was true.

Ring… ring…

She left the bathroom to get the phone after she dried the tears on her eyelids.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Oh, hello Christopher."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you say so." He was defiantly worried about her. "Okay. I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"You'll see. Walk outside."

She did, she was curious.

"On the first step down off the porch I have something waiting for you."

There under a rock were two pieces of paper. When she started back up with the tickets in her hands she heard his voice coming from two different sources. One from the phone and the other from a chair on the porch behind her.

"Shirah, will you go out with me this Friday, to see a small town production of The Wizard of Oz?"

She turned, smiling. "I'd love to." she said looking him in the eyes.

He grinned. "Good." He walked over to her. "I hope whatever was making you sad before is okay." He hugged her. "If you ever need help or comfort don't be afraid to ask. I'll always be here for you."

He walked down the steps. "I'll pick you up at five Friday, beautiful rose." He kissed her hand then strolled to his car.

"Friday at five." she whispered as she turned toward the door once again and entered her house. Much happier now then when she left it.

As she finished preparing for her bath Kisa hummed. Kouga was happy she was happy, but suspicious as to why the younger person was happy.

After a long soak she let her troubles be sucked down the drain with the suds.

Smiling she put on pants and a t-shirt that had a saying her new friend Shirah had made up.

'Don't call me an angel, the devil might make me prove you wrong.

She came out with enough manga and anime to last 29 hours or so.

Kouga was still on the couch.

"Where are Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"They went to the grocery store."

"Oh. Why didn't you go with them?"

"I didn't want to."

"Oh." She sank into the cul-de-sac of the blue velvet-like couch. Then up came a manga book to cover her nose.

Two minutes later, "Kouga stop reading over my shoulder."

"Okay." He walked back around the couch and sat down.

Three minutes later. "Kouga go sit back down and stop reading over my shoulder."

He once again did as he was told, for a while.

"Kouga if you must read it, can you wait until I'm done with it?"

"Huh? Ah… yeah." Once again he returned to his spot on the couch.

'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.' she thought trying to calm down. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine; here!" She pushed the book into his chest and put an anime disk into its port, the DVD player.

After the commercials and the beginning credits Kisa got to watch the first three minutes peacefully. Then the big bad wolf came a knockin'. From over the back of the couch Kouga leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder. Though if asked why he did such a thing he wouldn't answer, and if he did it would assuredly be a lie. In fact he was being paranoid, checking to see if there was a secret message, from her date, that only someone in her vantage point could see. "Kouga get your head off my shoulder. Your chin is piercing my shoulder."

"Sorry." He moved so he was sitting by her.

"Kouga what are you doing?" she asked when he kept moving his head on the area around her face trying to see through her view point.

"Nothing." he replied uncomfortably.

"Then can you stop getting in my way and moving around?"

"Sorry." He then sat beside her stiff and strait. Board-like you might say.

Soon he stopped worrying and enjoyed the show. Which allowed 'Shirah' to do the same.

When Ginta and Hakkaku got back they found Kouga sitting startled stiff with a snoozing girl leaning on him.

They, Hakkaku and Ginta, looked at each other with a question then slyly grinned.

"I thought you wanted to have a bonding ceremony before you slept with a girl."

"And with my sister. Isn't that kinda low for you Kouga?"

"Guys!" growled their blushing leader. He carefully set her head down and stalked after his prey.

Seeing the murderous glint in his eyes Hakkaku said, "We come baring food, don't kill us." Ginta joined with him in the ending plea.

"Do you have potato chips?" he asked after considering it.

"Yes!" they both near yelled and started digging through the bags. They came up with a bag that held two bags of chips. Then they offered him one.

He snatched them both. As he walked away he said. "Alright I won't kill you two but if anyone else but the three of us finds out about this, Elmer Fudd won't be hunting rabbits that coming hunting season.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I also don't own Elmer Fudd, He belongs to…. Umm… Whoever it is who owns him. Grins.

Azumi Kiribashi- Of course I mentioned you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for reviewing again!

Kira Delano- I'm glad you liked the date. Thank you for reviewing.

Mistuko- SIX REVIEWS FROM ONE PERSON AT A TIME! WOW! THANK YOU! Ok a number is a reply to your review from that chapter. 3- I'm glad I'm not the worst you've read. 4- Of course I continue with or without reviews, after all, I write because I enjoy it. I know it might be easier to understand if the all the characters were from the series but as I think I've said before, that's been done to death! 5- aww you felt a tiny bit sorry for Jaken. I do to, hehehe! You think I wouldn't be so mean to him then huh? 6- It's getting interesting huh? Thank you! 7- Yes we all wonder what Sesshoumaru thinks. Hehehe! ;) 9- We all wonder when Sesshoumaru will find out, too bad. Christopher is perfect, and that makes him all the more suspicious, or it could mean he's just a nice guy. It tis my secret. Thank you the reviews were wonderful, and the farther into the story you got the better the reviews got. Thank you!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I have found that reviews are a blessing! Hehehe! I love reading reviews, in fact sometimes I go read reviews in other peoples stories. Everyone of you are wonderful weather you just read or if you review as well. Thank you all. Don't forget to review.

Oh, if any of you have a special date in August and would like a chapter to come out that day let me know, maybe you'll see one that day. Thank you.

Thank you everyone! Until next time! Tootles!


	11. Inuyasha’s Naughty Childhood Sick 'Kisa'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Eleven

After Inuyasha got back he sniffed around his bed he could pick up the faint smell of Shippo and Rin under the over powering scent of perfume. There was another person's scent; he just figured it was a maid's.

Inuyasha started to track down Shippo and Rin. When he found them he started growling.

The kids looked up from their drawings and ran when they saw a burning Inuyasha.

"Brats! Get back here and die like men!" He raced after them.

When he darted around the door he was blasted with a face full of a bluish-green fox fire.

Shippo caught up with the still running Rin. Inuyasha was soon on their tails again.

As he catapulted around a turn he was folded into the coils of a giant snake.

While Inuyasha was preoccupied with fighting the snake, Shippo transformed into a bird and flew Rin to the top of the stairs, then as far as he could down the hall.

When the snake turned back into a toy Inuyasha jumped after them. He had almost caught them both when Shippo pushed Rin forward. Causing only himself to get captured.

Shippo bit into Inuyasha's hand. He was dropped and the hanyou started to nurse his hand.

The little fox child quickly caught up with the human pup, and Inuyasha was once again gaining on them. The two children bolted into a room. Inuyasha followed.

"Rin! Shippo! What are you doing in here?" Came a soft voice behind them.

"Inuyasha is…"

"Shh." She put a finger to her mouth. Then pointed the same finger at the couch. "Jaken's sick he needs his rest."

Just as they were about to talk again Inuyasha busted in screeching like a banshee. He speedily grabbed the kids not seeing there was someone else in the room, and started to pound on them.

"Inuyasha." He heard a cold but quite voice say. Then he felt his sister's hand grasp his ear and yank it down to the level of her mouth. "Jaken is sick, lying on that couch and needs his rest." She let go of his ear and made her way to the makeshift bed. "And Inuyasha," she murmured as she turned to him. "Be nice to them. They're just kids. You can't tell me you were a perfect angel when you were their age."

He frowned, thought back, huffed and let them go.

After he was down the hall the two said loudly, "Thank you so…"

"Shh!" she whispered desperately.

"So much." They finished mutely.

They spent the rest of the day helping her with Jaken. All the while asking her questions of what Inuyasha did as a child. Finally she gave up and said, "I don't know but it must have been pretty bad for him to have left you alone after what we did to him."

They giggled.

The next morning Shirah wake up to see a little green man standing on her bed.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" When she screamed the afore mentioned little green man fell off the bed. "I knew this would happen someday! I've been carted off to some strange alternate reality by little green men and will be forced to eat moldy, green spaghetti!"

"Is that what you want mistress? Some moldy, green spaghetti?" asked the little green man as he peeked over the edge of the bed.

Shirah being dead tired and sleep fogged turned herself over to look at the disembodied, little, green head propped on her bed. She twisted into her arm and cried, "I want to go home!" The pour Kisa look-a-like was too tired to think straight. What she needed most was sleep.

Something else that added to her halfway delusional state was the unsurprisingly surprising fact that she had caught a demon verity of fever.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha yelled from the door. "Your servant is making Kisa cry!" Inuyasha had been sent to see why she screamed.

No, n-no, I didn-n-n't." replied the little green man. He didn't know what to do.

"I want to go home!" she still cried.

"But mistress you already are home."

"This is not my home! I want to go home!"

Sesshoumaru noticed her dilated eyes and extremely flushed face.

"Jaken go call Doctor Hill. Inuyasha try to calm her down."

"Hey Sess. Do you think she's sick?"

"Obviously. This room stinks of it."

Sesshoumaru left to meet the doctor when she came.

"Come here kitty." They heard as the doctor, Mrs. Hill and Sesshoumaru approached the sick room.

"Gah! Let go of me you wench!"

"That's a bad word Mister Kitty. Now stop floating around."

"Sesshoumaru help!"

She turned her head slowly while holding the floating kitty's front paw. (Inuyasha's forelock.) But the only person she saw was the lady in a white great coat.

"Have you come to take the kitty?"

"No. I came to help you."

"Are you going to help me go home?"

"Yes." she said smiling kindly into Shirah's wide, dilated eyes.

"Yay!" Then the young lady's face dropped.

"What is it?"

"Can I take the kitty with me?"

"I'm sorry dear the kitty has to stay in this world." She had been told a little about what had happened by a repentant Jaken.

"Oh." she replied sadly.

"Ok dear, I need to gather some clues as to where you're from. I need to shine this light into your eyes."

After the doctor checked her eyes she said, "Hmm, I can't tell, let me listen to your chest." She got out her stethoscope, and placed it above the girl's heart.

"Okay." She placed her cool hand on Kisa's forehead. "Open your mouth please." She stuck a huge cotton swab in the opening and gathered her sample. Then continued her check up.

"Okay dear, I'm going to see if I can find out where you're from. Bye."

"Bye."

"Yo. Before you go, get her to let go of me!"

"Mr. Kitty, please keep her company."

"What!?! Are you crazy wench!?!"

All she did was smile and wave. Then she left the room.

"What is it?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I…"

"AHHHHH!"

They both rushed back into the room. Where Jaken was offering her green spaghetti, it didn't have mold because he couldn't find any in the house.

"Jaken." said a male voice. 'Kisa' lifted her head off the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Yes…"

"Leave her be." With that Sesshoumaru booted the little green man out the door.

"And that's two points for Sesshoumaru." whispered Doctor Hill.

Shirah stared in awe at the white knight that had come to her rescue. Long silver hair, sparkling gold eyes, billowing white olden time Japanese clothes, glowing silver armor, stunning purple and yellow obi, and a strong, proud almost stern look on his mature striped face. Altogether quite an intimidating man to have as an enemy. He moved to wipe a tear off her cheek and a royal blue crescent appeared on his forehead. His face was slightly gentler.

"Are you alright?" As he wiped her tears away she saw maroon stripes on his wrist, they matched the ones on his face. He knew she must see him different than he was.

How he actually was He was dressed in a white long sleeved turtleneck shirt tucked into a light tan corduroy pants, with a brown belt. His markings were hidden because he felt like it. His face had been harder when he had been dealing with Jaken. And a tad softer when talking to her. Everything else she saw was correct.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Oi, hmmmhmm-maru get her to let me go."

"Your name is Maru?"

He thought for a second then decided to go with it. "Yes."

"Hmm. Thank you for saving me Sir Maru."

"Excuse Sir Maru and me for a moment dear." said Mrs. Hill.

"It's a good thing you and Inuyasha are going with her delusions. I think you ranked much higher in her delusions then Inuyasha, a knight most likely." she said smiling.

"What is it that she has?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well Hello Again to all my **fantabulous** readers! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. (Pout) Please forgive me! I brought a Present! You have to go to Mediaminer to see it. It's a Picture of Shirah and Kisa before their haircuts. I colored it in chalks and a little colored pencil and some pen. I stayed up late last night to make it, don't tell my mom. The name of the picture is Bored With Mine Borrowed Yours Thanks! You should be able to find it by that, but if not, you can try my penname crescentmoon , or even look up this story, the picture is attached to it. Thanks.

I was going to put this chapter out Saturday to celebrate the fact that we finished painting my room the day before. But I had to baby-sit at the neighbors, so I had no access to my computer. Then Monday I had to clean the floor of my new room and move my stuff downstairs. Then Tuesday I had to take a test I passed, yay! But then something bad happened and I got too upset to touch the computer to put this up. Yesterday, Wednesday I got sick, I felt it anyway. So I made that picture I mentioned above after a few hour nap. Today I was determined to get this out! And I did! Yeah!

To my Amazing Reviewers:

Azumi Kiribashi: Thanks for Reviewing again! Well you guessed right this chapter does have Sesshoumaru in it. I'm a big "Sesshou-lover" as you put it, too! Hehehe! I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter.

Kira Delano: I get the feeling you really don't like Christopher. He reminds you of someone huh? I would like to point out that "Chris" has not, unlike your acquaintance (whom you claim says I love you to people he's just met), said "I love you" to 'Shirah'. He has just been creepy or overly nice. You liked the Kouga thing though? That's good. I'd say AWW… with you but I'm afraid I'd just laugh. Thanks for the review!

Alliecoolgirl: Did I read right, mine is the first story you've read? I'm glad I made such a good impression that you had to track it down again after you lost it. I'm most happy you like it still! Hehehe! Oh and thank you for that review for Two Viking Children (only found on mediaminer)! You can't imagine how happy it made me to find out that someone besides the person I wrote it for, and my mom, liked that rushed little story.

Mistuko: Yes love the Fluff of Kouga and Kisa! Kouga protective? Yes. Overprotective? You bet your boots! Wow you guessed right too! Shirah is in this chapter. Of course I mentioned you; I have mentioned all my reviewers for this story. As I promised. You now know more about Shirah and Sesshoumaru right? Thanks for the review.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I even Thank you who only read. But remember I don't know you read if you don't review. Even one or two words is great!

See you at the release of the next chapter, don't miss Miroku. Really here's a ball throw away. Hehehe! (oww!) Wow you've got quite the arm! He was so far away! (whispers: You okay Miroku? I'm sorry!) Ba-bye!


	12. Fun at the Fair and the Oh No!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twelve

"I'm not certain but I think she some how caught Jaken's fever. I believe it to be a demon variety. It's extremely rare for a human to catch the one I think it is." She rummaged through her bag for a minute while he tossed the information around.

"Here." She handed him a bottle of liquid. "This will help take the fever down. 'You'll' have to give it to her every three hours until her fever breaks."

"Why me? She seems pretty close to Inuyasha." He looked at the subject of their conversation, she was petting Inuyasha's ears.

"Would you intake something a bad mouthed cat gave you?"

"How much?"

She grinned. "A tablespoon." She started to walk down the hall and said, "Tell her I said goodbye."

With that she was gone.

With the actual Kisa

"Come on Ginta, let's go on that one."

"Uh… Shirah, when did you get over your fear of rollercoasters?"

"Oh that, a long time ago."

"Oh. Are you sure you want to go on that one?" he asked looking at the monstrosity in front of them.

"Yes. You aren't scared are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just loud."

"Oh well here." She pulled out a package of neon green ear plugs.

"Thanks." He watched the cars rise and fall on the winding track like giant snakes.

She looked at his pale face. "If you don't want to go Ginta it's okay."

He looked at his worried sister. "Nah. It's okay. If you can get over your fear, then I can ride that giant rollercoaster with you."

As they were almost to the front of the line she said, "You don't have to do this Ginta. I can ride alone."

"Don't be silly."

As they were waiting in their car for the rest of the train to fill up Ginta looked ahead at their first climb. 'That one isn't too high." Then he looked at the middle of the ride. There stood the highest part of the entire ride, an approximately 3 story drop. 'Rollercoasters are just like trains. Rollercoasters are just like trains, just like trains.'

By the third and final spin around the tracks Ginta was enjoying the ride A LOT.

"Lets go on that one again!" he cheered before they were even out the gate.

"Why were you so scared before?"

"I guess I'd heard to many rollercoaster horror stories."

"You know most of those are made up."

"Really? I mean yeah I know."

Kisa grinned at him and patted the poof of black hair on the top of his head. Then thought about her brown hair and how much she liked it this length. It wasn't as heavy or hot as it had been. 'I'm so glad I went to get my hair cut there instead of that rich 'boutique.''

"Hey Shirah!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go on it again!"

"Nah. I think I'm going to sit this one out and get some water you go ahead though."

"Okay."

"I'll wait for you by that tree over there." She pointed to a tree with thick bushy branches. It had lots of shade.

"Kay. I'll be there soon."

She nods and they walk off in different directions.

"No way…" As Kisa made her way over to one of the concession stands she spotted Sango and Miroku. 'I didn't know that they go to fairs. I can't let them see me!'

Kisa ran down a few rows of rides then made her way to the concession stands. When she got to the front of the procession that led to the much desired refreshments, she ordered two waters and 4 small bags of chips.

She then retired to the meeting place.

"Hey Miroku, look over there. Doesn't that girl look a lot like Kisa?"

"Hmm… I think I need a closer look." He walks to her and says, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Kisa would it?"

"No."

"Good… Will you consider…" Knonk

"Don't mind him he's a flirt around pretty girls."

"Sango, my love, what do you have in that bag of yours?" asked Miroku as he propped himself off the ground with one hand and rubbed his sore jaw with the other.

"None of your business." She then turned to the girl. "Would you take a picture with me… uhh..?"

"Shirah."

"Shirah, that's pretty."

"Thanks."

"Well will you?" asked Miroku with a hopeful look on his face.

"Keep that look off your face Monk; you're going to be behind my phone, taking the picture."

"My Beloved Sango, I was just delighted at the prospect of capturing your beauty."

"Sure you were Monk."

"Why do you want my picture?"

"Our friend's sister looks just like you. You could be twins. She'll flip when she sees your picture!"

'She never did see me, did she?' "Sure."

Sango tossed Miroku her phone. He snapped the picture after juggling the phone.

"Hey Shirah!" Ginta yelled as he ran up. When he made to them he yelled, "Who's your friends?"

"Sango and Miroku."

"What?" he shouted.

She pointed to her ears and made some pinching motions. It took him a few seconds before he realized that he still had his earplugs in.

Pulling them out, he said, "Sorry. Who are they?"

"This is Sango and that's Miroku. They wanted to take my picture 'cause I look like a friend of theirs"

"Hello, I'm Ginta." He attempted a wolfish smile.

'He's trying to flirt with Sango! Oh wait no he's not.' His eye shifted to a cute wolf demoness.

She was sitting not to far away her red hair pulled into pigtails with a large flower clip on one side. She was wearing a white t-shirt that was framed with lace and a brown vest over the top matched with dark blue Levis and sneakers. All in all she had an innocent girl from the rugged country look, or perhaps she was the type who liked to camp out.

"Hey Ginta…" his sister interrupted the silence after the introductions. "Who's that girl you keep making eyes at?"

"Oh, she's Ayame. She sat next to me on the rollercoaster. She's part of Kouga's pack."

"Hey Ayame!" she called to the wolf girl. "Come here for a sec."

"Sis no!" whispered Shirah's older brother desperately.

"Do I know you?"

"Probably not, my brother doesn't introduce me to very many of the pack. I'm Shirah. You already know Ginta, and that's Sango and Miroku. Miroku's a flirt so watch out." she mumbled the last sentence knowing the demon would hear her.

"Is that all?" she asked awkwardly.

"No. you see my brother wants to ride all the rides in the park but I don't have the energy to ride them all at the same pace as him. So I was wondering since you're a demon too, maybe you'd go with him?"

Sango and Miroku were watching on amused.

"He can't go alone?"

"No. He's still getting over his fear he might back down if he's alone."

"Sis. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. We'll be right back."

"What are you thinking?"

"Getting you a date with a girl you obviously like."

"But I'm supposed to be taking you around."

"Give me 30 bucks to enjoy myself on and we'll call it even."

"But she likes Kouga."

"Well, does he like her?"

"No."

"Well this could be your chance to help Kouga like her. Or get her to fall in love with you and forget Kouga. Either way you'd be helping to make her happy."

"How would doing this get Kouga to like her?"

"Sometimes it takes someone else dating a girl to get boys to realize she's attractive. Datable, whatever you want to call it. And while you're at it you can try to get her to fall for you."

"I don't know…"

"Look at her… Can't you see the pain in her face from being rejected so much?"

She looked happy chatting with Sango while Miroku was unconscious at their feet. But the power of suggestion made it seem to Ginta that Ayame had pain in her eyes. "Yes."

"I'm offering you the opportunity to be her knight in shining armor. You can be the one to make her happy."

"Okay here." He hands her thirty bucks.

"Oh and Ginta don't mention her pain that could make it worst."

After they returned Shirah said, "So will you take my brother around for me Ayame?"

"Sure. This place isn't much fun alone anyway."

And then Ayame and Ginta, the two mismatched wolf demons were gone.

"I will never see a stranger sight, my goofball puffball brother and a classy country demoness running off to play."

84848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484

I promised a friend that I'd have this out around the time that she got out of school. PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I know It's only a few hours late, but it's still late and I'm Sorry. Please Don't Hurt me! Thank you for reining in your anger.

Those of you who started school today I hope you had a good day. And to those of you who start soon I wish you all the best! And if any of you work instead, (I don't think it's likely) or who don't go to school or have a job, (this one either) I hope you have a good time! Everyone have a good school year!

To my Beautiful Reviewers:

Azumi Kiribashi: Yes the last chapter did have Sesshoumaru in it. I was starting to miss him! Joins in happy dance. What does Shirah have, we still don't know for sure. And now you know what is happening with Kisa.

KiraDelano: Will Shirah being sick ruin everything? That will be answered someday, maybe soon. What's so cute about Jaken? I don't get it. Oh now I do, it was the whole spaghetti thing, right?

Mistuko: You can't blame Shirah for getting sick after all that's happened in such a short time. It's just not very nice that it happened right when Jaken got better. You've got the hang of their names now? That's great! I understand how hard it can be. Did you get the address I sent you? So you can see the picture? If not I can find another way to send it to you, or get it so you can find it.

If anyone else wants to see the picture and can't figure it out let me know, and I'll see what I can do. I think I got a link to it in my fanfiction profile. You can check there now too.

Thanks to Everyone who reads and **triple-chocolate-fudge-ice-cream-thanks** to everyone who reviewed!

Bye-bye, until next time.


	13. Talk About Not Missing Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Thirteen

"Will you be ok here alone?" asked Sango.

Kisa grins. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Can I ask you a question before you leave?"

"Ask away…" He was about to say something flattering and get in trouble with Sango. But Shirah cut him off.

"I know it's none of my business but are you two a couple?"

A "Yes." and "No." answer was heard at the same time. (I'll let you guess who said which.)

"Oh. It's just that you two look so great together… that I thought… Oh well. You two have a great day." Then she gathered her stuff through any garbage away and continued to the next ride. All the while she could hear someone refusing a certain someone's advances and a little arguing that "This is not a date!" in-between.

A few minutes after she could no longer see or hear them, earplugs are great, the entire park heard a slap, a cry of pain, another slap and a thunk.

Kisa snickered quietly to herself as she thought of her brother's friends.

Within the next 5 minutes Sango had marched up to her and steamed.

"Would you like to ride with me Sango?"

"Yes." The three guys that were behind her in line had at that time fled and they were small men by no means.

When they were at the highest point on the rollercoaster, upside down Kisa noticed something but she couldn't tell what it was. So at the second highest point a large drop, she looked again. It was Miroku hanging facedown from a tree limb by his belt! He was so close to the trunk of the tree that his legs had to straddle it.

She pointed out the suspended man to her car buddy and they both laughed.

As they started to descend she noticed that all the branches were broken back towards Miroku. (Come on you all have to know what that means. Someone, and we're not naming names, shoved Miroku down the entire branch, instead of just undoing his belt flipping it over the tree and attaching Miroku. AKA. Someone was ticked. (Not Myouga, he's a flea not a tick.))

After the ride was over they decided to go check on Miroku. As they approached the young man called, "Sango, my love, help me down!"

"No." Then she turned and walked away.

"Shirah! Oh fair, sweet Shirah, help me down!"

"I'm sorry, after seeing this I fear Sango's wrath more than I pity you." She ran after Sango leaving Miroku to cry in peace.

An hour and a half later they made it back to where Miroku was still hanging. Although he had made it around half way to the end of the limb. Because the branches were broken back they had scratched his face and arms as he passed. Only to brake of completely after he had passed them.

"Sango! Sango, Sweetheart, please get me down, please!"

"We should get him down after all it is lunchtime."

"You're right." Sango pulled a green blanket from seemingly nowhere. She then spread the blanket beneath Miroku. "Ok. Let's get him down."

Because Sango was very upset when she hung Miroku he was too high to reach from the ground. At 7-7/8 feet high Miroku couldn't help but feel falling from this height would hurt.

"One of us is going to have to boost the other to reach him."

"Sango I'll boost you."

"Ouch! Sango my love be gentle."

"He's stuck!"

"Undo his belt then."

"Ok."

"Sango darling not in front of the children." Miroku laughed.

She slapped him. "Maybe we should leave him here."

"No, Sango dear, please!"

"Sango I think he's been there long enough. Besides I have an idea." She then whispered her idea to the other female.

"Eww. I like that."

"I thought you would."

The girls each grabbed an end of the blanket and held it so it only sagged a little. "Okay Miroku undo your belt and we'll catch you."

He did as she said all the while feeling uneasy about it… For just cause. As soon as he grazed the fabric they let go, letting him plummet to the ground.

'Shirah who felt a little bad for him got out the first aid kit that Sango had just bought for him. A few seconds later Miroku hissed as the cotton washed over a wound. Thanks to Sango's 'gentle' requesting powers she was using the disinfectant that stung the most.

"Stop being such a baby. If you hadn't said that perverted line about 'not in front of the children.' Sango would be the one treating your wounds, with something a lot nicer then this." Another hiss. "Don't turn your head." After a few seconds pause. "Sango's a real lady you know."

"Huh?"

"Real ladies don't date perverts, EVER. But for some reason she likes you. For some reason I want to help you so I'll give you some advice. If you don't want to lose Sango you're going to have to give up lechery. All of it. No flirting with other women. No feeling up ANY women. No perverted comments. Excreta. No lechery period. You have to be a one-woman-man. You have to be a gentleman not a ladies man. There all done. Now let's go eat."

Sango forgot to be mad when they walked around the tree to eat. How Miroku failed to notice what she did is a mystery. Sango's laugh quickly bloomed.

Once Sango calmed down enough to hear her Kisa said, "I was going for a desert chic look but the bandages weren't wide enough. Sorry Miroku."

There Miroku stood head wrapped like a mummy with only his eyes showing.

Miroku joined the girls in laughing. 'Shirah' somehow convinced Sango to take the bandages off the young man for her.

After they finished eating Kisa once again left them alone.

Kisa then rode a ride that goes around and around really fast. 3 times. Just because she could. Exiting the third time she had to fight off nausea. She giggled as she sat down and took a giant swig of water to calm her stomach. She then decided to ride it two more times to round it to five.

As she entered the ride she heard someone call out her assumed identity's name.

103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103

(Can you guess who it is?)

(Can you describe the ride that Kisa rode 3 times at the end of this chapter, the one she just got on again? If you name the ride I won't know if it's correct 'cause it's been a long time.)

To my Charming Reviewers:

Azumi Kiribashi- I hope Shirah's okay too. You're the only one who brought up the nice thing Kisa did. Yes let's see if we can make Kouga crazy. Hehehehe! Congrats you win the reward for the longest review for this chapter. Thanks.

clusterlizard1- Wow a newcomer. Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the story. Was this soon enough for you?

Kira Delano- You love rollercoasters huh? Do you have a favorite? Thanks for the review.

Wow its soOo late! I've got a headache. sigh . This was originally two chapters but they were both so short that I combined them. I wanted to get this out earlier, but I was so busy today. Well if anyone has special dates anytime, tell me what and when and maybe I'll get a chapter out that day. Either way I'll wish you a happy day.

Thank you everyone. I'm so happy that people enjoy my story and am twice as happy they tell me. Thank you everyone, readers, reviewers both are great!

Well bai-bai everyone.


	14. UFO Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Fourteen

Kouga was beckoning to her from the spot on the alien ship ride he had chosen. She debated whether or not to take the offered slab beside him or pretend she didn't hear him.

She walked up to him and said, "Kouga I'm going to ride over there. She pointed across the space ship.

"Why?"

"So I can see how funny you look when the 'anti-gravity' kicks in."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay everybody lets get going." said the man in the center booth as the doors closed. The UFO started to spin. Then the music started.

People's hair started to paste itself to the slowly ascending walls. Some people were attempting to lift their hands or heads. Soon all the slabs were at the top of their runners and boys were climbing to lie across the tops of the walls.

As you can image everyone looked pretty silly.

Shirah looked at Kouga with his hair spread in it's ponytail like black mud had been splashed behind his head. He was one of the funniest looking people there.

'He could be a member of an 80's rock band with his hair like that. All he's missing is the heavy makeup and the ridiculous clothes.

They met up after they exited the space craft.

"Hey Shirah."

"Hi Kouga. I was a little surprised to see you here." she said as she walked back into the line.

"You're riding it again?"

"I decided to ride all the rides I could five times this is the last time for this one."

"Oh. Where's Ginta?"

"Don't know. I told him to take around a friend of his."

"Hmm. Can I join you then?"

"I suppose I can't just leave you alone so… sure why not."

They boarded the ride again this time they stood on corresponding slats.

They rode a few rides before they reached the rides both kids and adults could ride. First up the bumper cars!

Kisa grinned. "Whoever hits the other the most times gets treated to an icey!"

"Agreed." The line was longish so they had to wait two rounds to get on.

"Kouga." She said while they were waiting.

"Hmm."

"Where's Hakkaku, he's usually trailing after you or Ginta."

"He finally convinced that reporter, Maiden Maes to let him take her on a date. He's at the den preparing. I'd be there but he kicked me out for bothering him."

'Maiden Maes? The woman that Shirah had me give her the number of. Why would she want to talk to a reporter? Could she be making a deal for our story?'

"Yeah." Kouga continued with a laugh, "He likes older women. In fact that's why he has a Mohawk, he thinks it makes him look older."

"Where are they going?"

"He's taking her to a concert and then a late meal. I still can't believe she agreed."

"What else do you know about her?"

"Not much. She's your friend you know her better than I do. All I really know is that she's been part of the pack since I was a pup."

After riding the bumper cars 5 times the score was Kouga 40 'Shirah' 39.

"Alright let's go get those icys." They walked to the nearby icy stand. Following their ordering Kisa paid for their cool refreshment.

During the time they were devouring the welcome cold treat Kisa saw what was probably the last ride in this younger area that they would ride.

"Kouga." she said in that sweet voice women use when they're going to get you to do something you won't like.

Kouga was frozen, much like his melting desert used to be. His instincts screamed at him to flea. "Yes?"

"I'll let you chose the ride we ride next if you ride the ride I want to…"

His muscles relaxed. "Sure. What's the ride?"

"It's a surprise."

His muscles immediately jumped back into a tensed position. Once again he got the feeling he should run.

"Hey Kouga…" she started as they walked their garbage to the trash can. "Can I borrow your headband?"

He looked at her strangely. "Sure…" he said slowly. Then he pulled the piece off.

She wrapped it around his eyes. "Why…"

"It's a surprise remember."

Kisa pulled him to the ride she was set on getting Kouga to ride.

The ticket man smiled in good humor as she showed him their bracelets and walked through the gate. She then took off his blindfold.

"Oh no I can't ride the Merry-go-round!"

"Oh." She looked sad. "I always wanted to ride the Merry-go-round with someone. I guess I'll just have to get Christopher to come and ride with me."

"Alright I'll ride with you."

"Yay!" She smiled brightly at him.

She got him to sit on a blue duck with a school boy hat, while she sat next to him on a green tiger wearing a white bow around its neck. (I know merry-go-rounds are typically horses but I found it funnier for him to ride a duck.)

"Wasn't that fun Kouga?" She grinned at his scowl. She could practically read his thoughts. 'Please don't say we're riding that again. Not again, please, please, please!!!"

"Well, what ride do you want to ride?"

"It's a surprise." And with that he flipped his headband over her eyes. Tying a small knot on the backside, he then led her by the hand.

Her smaller hand was cooler then his and much softer then he anticipated. He noted that she completely trusted him. He almost felt bad that he was taking her to a ride he was sure he would be scared of. But just before he changed his mind he remembered that dirty trick she just pulled, making him ride the merry-go-round.

He was determined not to notice her trustingly following him. Or her satiny hand in his coarse one.

He didn't take off the makeshift blindfold until they were secured in their seat. They were on what many people would call a 'crazy, wretched, death-worm on tracks. It was the craziest ride they could fit in the park.

She smiled and said, "Good choice."

Kouga joined in when she laughed and screamed the fun out at the more insane parts of the 'coaster.

As they slowed down Kouga watched as she fought the last of her chuckles, her eyes sparkling and her hair blown back. When she turned to him with that hypnotizing smile he only barely registered that he helped her from the car.

They rode various rides for the rest of the day. The last ride, besides the kiddy rides, caused them both to shutter. The Ferris wheel loomed before them. A ride that this late only lovers rode.

"Maybe we should skip this one and get something to eat."

He was about to agree but he had the sudden thought, 'What are you Kouga?' "No this is the last ride. You wanted to ride them all remember?"

"R…right." She looked at the cold steel machine; it was covered in bright lights, 'Like a massive birthday donut. Yeah that's all it is. You don't have to be dating someone to ride.' "Alright let's go."

She marched to the end of the line.

During their backward ascent Kouga told of how his parents met. **"My parents actually met on a Ferris wheel. My mother had just gotten dumped while on a date and decided to ride the Ferris wheel to cry. A man noticed she was crying and decided to ride with her. Hoping to cheer her up my father climbed in the booth with her. My father made up a story about how if you stop at the top of the Ferris wheel with someone of the other gender that you had to give them a kiss. "It's a rule." he said. He of course knew by then that every booth stops at the top."**

Kouga's ride partner laughed. "I suppose she didn't know."

"No. In fact I don't believe she ever learned, or wanted to. **So when they stopped she turned her head to him so he could get his mandatory kiss. She told her story the rest of the ride but she had stopped crying."**

"**You know someone with eyes as beautiful as yours shouldn't cry. No one who looks like and angel should cry." He told her as he helped her out of the booth. "That boy was an idiot. May I take you around?"**

"**Yes."**

'Shirah' tapped his shoulder. "Kouga."

"Yes?" he turned to her. She was about to kiss him but want to and actually giving your first kiss away is two different things. When it came down right down to it she was to shy.

He turned bright red when his beautiful booth mate kissed his nose. She also had a blush spread across her nose.

"We must keep up tradition." she whispered as an explanation. It was then he noticed that they were stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel.

The wheel started up again gracefully, from being well oiled and maintained. "Will you tell me the rest of the story please?"

"There's not much else to tell. **My dad took her around the fair. He won her a stuffed puppy. Then he walked her home. That night he talked to my granddad. He asked to court my mother. He told my granddad that he intended to marry his daughter, as soon as acceptable."**

"The first day they met!" She was half surprised half amused.

"Yeah." He gave her a crooked grin.

She laughed as the Ferris wheel worker opened the booth and Kouga did his best to appear valiant like his father all those years ago. Unfortunately she tripped over the ledge for their feet. She almost flipped over Kouga's arm. She would've too, if he hadn't been a demon. He swiftly moved and pulled her so she ended up resting against his chest.

"Careful." He once again gave her the crooked, rugged grin of his. Showing off one of his long k-9 teeth.

"Thank you. And thank you for the wonderful day. I really had a great time. But I think it's time I went home."

"Well let's get going. I'll walk you home."

Kouga could swear he was forgetting something. Something his father would be very upset if he forgot.

As they were walking he saw a spotted bear hanging from a stall. "Shirah my father would be very upset if I did not try to give you some kindness in return for the kindness you gave me today. Will you allow me to win you a prize?"

"Uhh…"

"At lease to remember this day by."

"Okay."

"Pick your prize."

In a stall not too far away was a ruff and tumble looking toy puppy, it could almost pass for a black wolf pup. "That one."

Soon enough the pup was in her hands and she was on her doorstep.

As soon as she opened the door Ginta came flying out. "Shirah I was so worried about you. I was about to go back to look for you."

"Relax Ginta. I met up with Kouga and we rode the rides together. He brought me home too. I'm safe, see? Now I need to go to bed." Carrying the soft toy with her she got ready for bed. The toy was close to her the entire night.

She didn't even notice the wilting rose and daisy.

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

I'm an Aunt!... Again! Hehehehe! Yesterday one of my brothers had his first baby, a girl named Christine. I haven't seen her yet. This makes me an aunt 19 times over. If it weren't for the fact that I'm so young I'd feel really old. Next thing you know I'll be telling tales from a rocking chair calling youngins whipper-snappers. (Feels face.) Oh good I'm still a youngin myself. (Sigh)

This Chapter is dedicated to my new baby niece.

To my Delightful Reviewers:

KiraDelano- Thank you that is soOo sweet! One day, one day, yes that will happen one day, soon I hope. I can't blame you for being scared of certain rollercoasters, so says me that one that when on a rollercoaster everyone in the park KNOWS it. I am scared of riding rollercoasters, but I should be going to a place with some soon and maybe I'll get over it. I do plan to ride them. I love what happened to Miroku too, which part where you referring to? You win the Chapter 13 longest review award! Don't you just feel soOo special? I do!

Alliecoolgirl- Glad you like it. Here is that new one you just can't wait to read. Hehe! Goss I feel so flattered, I guess I should say. I'm glad you loved it. I intend to keep the work good. With fans like you and my other reviewers I don't think I could forget to update. I hope you like this chapter as much as its predecessors.

Well thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I guess you see me next time. Thank you and write cha later. (waves bye-bye)

9169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169169196916916916916

One of my reviewers told me that she had a hard time understanding the story that was told in this so I put the tell of Kouga's parents in bold and what was happening around the story is normal. Sorry for any confusion. And thanks for telling me. This is the reworked version of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.


	15. Take Your Medicine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Fifteen

Back at the Nishi household earlier that day about an hour after the first time Sesshoumaru gave her the medicine there was an emergency phone call from his father's business.

While he was fixing things, over the phone, Inuyasha came in and plapped down on the settee.

"Excuse me." he said to the person on the phone. "Inuyasha why aren't you with Kisa?"

"She finally fell asleep. She let me go soon after." he answered rubbing his once again white bangs out of his face. He was unhappy that his hair no longer held the glitter of natural color. His ears drooped they were still that gleaming, annoying pink because he wouldn't let the stylists touch them.

Sesshoumaru had been very sneaky and got some photos of him like this when he came back from some over priced salon yesterday as well.

Around 40 minutes later Sesshoumaru kicked a sleeping Inuyasha off the settee.

"What was that for!?!" yelled the furious half-dog demon.

"I have to go to the office."

"Why don't you send Jaken?"

"I did. He made things considerably worse. If Kisa still has a fever in approximately an hour, ten and I'm not back get her to take her medicine." He walked out the door.

"And Inuyasha," he said grabbing something he had forgotten on the desk. "If anything should happen to the house or those in it while I'm gone…" he paused smiling an almost pure evil smile at Inuyasha who was trying to get comfortable.

"I know, I know…" He yawned. "I'll die a horrible, acidic-poison filled death."

"Wrong, I'll let you explain it to mother. In fact I'll send you there to explain it."

Inuyasha jumped up. "I'll keep both eyes open!"

"And if mother calls don't tell her Kisa's sick. Father would fly home just to kill us. If mother doesn't beat him to the punch."

"You don't have to tell me that."

The damage was worse then Sesshoumaru anticipated. He immediately started to work.

While he was busy his watch stated to beep. He usually didn't wear it but he had to make sure he gave her the medicine right on time.

"Jaken get Inuyasha on the phone."

"Right away sir."

Sesshoumaru picked up his connection just as Inuyasha answered. "Inuyasha check Kisa's fever. Give her the medicine if she needs it."

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"You forgot didn't you." he asked like it was a confirmed fact.

"No!"

"Just do it." Then the dog demon hung up. "Incompetent fool."

"Did you call me master?"

"Not you Jaken." 'I'm surrounded by incompetent fools.' He gently sighed, then massaged his nose and continued with his work. Forgetting to set his watch again.

With Inuyasha

"Okay Kisa," he whispered to the sleeping girl. "Let's check your temperature. Wow! Your fever hasn't gone down. That's for sure." He shook his hand and grabbed the medicine with the other.

He leaned over her forward waking her up. She was too exhausted to open her eyes.

"Okay sweetie," he called he that 'cause he recalled mother calling him and Sesshoumaru that when they too were sick as dogs. "I need you to take your medicine."

She took the fowl medicine and fell back down on the bed. Inuyasha returned the covers to a comforting position for the once again sleeping young woman. Inuyasha played watch puppy for a little while during which time he started to feel lonely. The house was entirely quite except for his sister's breathing and hurried heartbeat. His ears and eyes began to slip, his head followed suit. He went from lonely puppy to sleeping boy.

Nearly four hours later Inuyasha woke up to the feeling someone was watching him.

When he looked at 'his sister' he discovered an intent look on her face. Soon he couldn't see her anymore. "Yay! Mister Kitty you're awake!"

When she pulled away he saw a smile on her face and glazed eyes. She then put her forehead next to his and petted his ears.

'She's burning.' "Let got of me wench! It's time to take your medicine." 'Way pass.'

"Medicine? But I'm not sick."

"It's… uh… stuff to help you get home." he stumbled.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Whew!" He prepared the sticky liquid.

"That smells horrid! I'm not taking that!"

"Yes but it will help you."

"No!" A when he advanced on her to get her to take it she ran. Around the room then out the door.

"Get back here and take it!"

"No! It's bad!"

It would be nice to come home from a long day of fixing someone else's problems to a soothing quite house, and maybe some dinner right? To bad for Sesshoumaru he could hear only his sister screaming and his brother's returning calls for her to come back.

Sighing over another problem he still needed to address. He headed in their direction. Only to let his sister knock the air out of him to keep her from falling down the stairs. In the two seconds it took her to realize who he was he had regained his breath. Not that you could tell he lost it.

"Sir Maru!" She beamed radiantly and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"Mister Kitty is trying to get me to take something bad."

"Really." She nodded as he felt her forehead.

'Her fever's gone up.' "Mr. Kitty," he said those two words with the complete dignity only he could manage. "Let me see what you were trying to give her."

Inuyasha handed him the bottle and the now empty spoon. "I told her it would help her get home. She was about to take it but she ran off." he whispered.

"Ah. Young one this will help you go home."

"But I don't want to leave you and Mr. Kitty." She hugged him from the side this time. "I want to stay here."

"Wont your family miss you?"

"I guess, 'specially Ginta brother. Okay Sir Maru I'll take it." She gave a childish brave face.

"Good girl. Now it's time for you to rest. Hopefully when you wake up you'll be back home with your Ginta brother." He and Inuyasha led her back to her bed.

Just after she laid down she reached out her arms to Sesshoumaru. He replied by his eyes looking unsure of what to do. He looked for some clue, which she gave when she spoke. "Can I get a hug goodbye Sir Maru? You too Mister Kitty? Please?" She looked so sad and small laying there.

Inuyasha aka. Mister Kitty leaned down and hugged her as she hugged his head close to her flushed cheek.

After he stood up she stretched her arms again to Sesshoumaru. "Please Maru."

"Come on Maru. The doctor said it is a good thing to play along with her delusions remember?" he undertoned his breath with the last sentence.

Sesshoumaru then puts himself in her grasp and she hugs him like a little child would her beloved father.

Once she snuggled into the blankets and they were about to leave she said one last goodbye. "Goodbye Mr. Kitty, Maru. I'll miss you both."

Sesshoumaru nodded, turned off the lights and shut the door.

922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922922

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. Not much to tell. I hope to get more reviews this time. But even if I don't that's okay.

Thanks to my Enchanting Reviewer:

KiraDelano: Thank you for reviewing. (Blushes) Thanks that is very sweet of you to say. I put what happened to Kouga's parents in bold. I hope that clears up your confusion. I thought it was really cute too. Yes Kouga is adorable when he's trying to be noble isn't he. Thank you again.

Thank you all for reading, and very big thanks to those who reviewed.

Ya'll have a wonderful now. Bye!


	16. Kouga's Split Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Sixteen

The next day at noon Kisa was rummaging in the closet for something to wear that night on her date. She brushed her hair out of her face and picked something up off the ground. It was a pair of nice black velvet pants. 'I wonder if this would be appropriate for tonight.' she questioned herself.

"Hey, Shirah." Kouga popped his head in through the open door. "How about we go to the arcade tonight."

"I can't." came a voice from the closet.

"Uh… Shirah, what are you doing in the closet?" he asked as he tried to catch a glimpse of her.

"Looking for an outfit." she said like it was obvious.

"Any one in particular?"

"Not really."

"Why are you looking for an outfit?"

"I have a date tonight."

"What!?!"

"A date, with Christopher. We're going to a play." She stuck her head out of the clothes. "No you can't come." She cut him off when she saw he was going to ask something else.

"Do you really like that guy?"

"Hmm." He couldn't hear the clothes rustling anymore. "He's sweet. Has a good sense of humor. He's kind. He's cute. And he wants to date me. This is only the second date so I don't know him very well yet. But I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Do you know he's the first person to ask me out that didn't run when he found out I have a demon in the family?"

"But do you like him?"

"I like him enough to give him a chance. I may end up liking him more. Maybe I'll even end up loving him."

"Why if you don't love him are you dating him?"

"That's the way to find out if you can love someone. The first time I was going to turn him down, but then you hit him. And he still wanted to go out with me after that. I couldn't turn him down. He ended up being the nicest, funniest guy, a prefect date." She laughed a little. Suddenly she gasped. "I have to call Kisa!" 'Man that's weird! Saying my name like it's someone else's.' Then she ran off to locate a phone.

"Hello." Two voices said at the same time. One of them and Kisa started to laugh. Both Sesshoumaru and Shirah had answered.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, Kisa. You can hang up Sesshoumaru, I called to talk to Kisa." said the real Kisa in her fake high pitched voice.

'With a rich laugh like that you'd think her voice would be lower.' he thought of the lady who called as he hung up.

"Ok Kisa he hung up. What is it?"

"I'm going out with Christopher again tonight."

"I told you he'd ask you out again."

"There's a problem though."

"What?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"Well is it a casual or a formal date?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you going?"

"A play, The Wizard of Oz."

"Well that sounds casual. But if you want to know for sure, call him."

"I don't have his number."

"Does he have my home phone's number?"

"Yes."

"Has he called it?"

"Yes."

"We have caller id. You can look up his number on the phone."

"Oh thanks. So what's going on there?"

"According to Jaken I was sick yesterday and I can't get out of bed. I was just about to try my hand at sneaking out when you called. I can only remember bits and pieces of yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If the people I remember are the people I think, then what I do remember is pretty funny."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. In fact if Jaken hadn't told me I would say I hadn't been sick at all. Mind you I also thought it was Thursday not Friday today. Hehehehe! Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay. Well I'm going to see how far I can get before being dragged back to bed. Bye."

"Bye." Following hanging up Kisa thumbed her way through the handheld's caller identification. When she came to one from the day in question that looked probable she wrote the number down.

She dialed the number not forgetting the extra 1 it needed. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Christopher?" she asked nervously.

"It is. Who is this?"

"It's Shirah."

"Oh. Hello Shirah. How are you today?" he had sounded more professional before, but now he sounded happy.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm doing well."

"About tonight…" She could almost hear him thinking, 'Don't let her cancel!' "is it casual of formal?"

He nearly laughed when his bubble of worry suddenly burst. "Casual, I was planning on having a bonfire before the show."

"A bonfire?"

"Yes. A weenie roast. Won't that be fun? And your brother and his friends are more then welcome to join us."

"That sounds great, I'm sure they'd like that." She had never had a bonfire; she had been a little uncertain as to what it was. 'I wonder what it will be like.'

She went back to see Kouga pawing through the barrettes, scrunchies and ribbons Shirah had collected over the years.

"Kouga would you like to borrow something for your hair?" she asked jokingly.

"Uh… Yeah." he replied. He was a little hesitant because he had been caught.

"Okay but only if you let me do it for you." 'The ponytail headband combination is ridiculous. Although he pulls it off nicely.' she thought while smiling.

"Okay."

"Well then sit on the bed and let's get started."

She quickly gathered up a comb and grabbed a bunch of the accessories. Then she climbed on the bed behind him.

She took the headband off and proceeded to remove the scrunchie from his head. As the shining locks fell se allowed them to crawl around her fingers and arms. 'His hair is kinda course. And he has about and inch worth of spilt ends. It feels nice, but it could be a lot nicer.

"You need to take better care of your hair. It needs a trim pretty bad. After I'm done playing with your hair go get a trim. We'll start with brushing the snarls out."

As she untangled the knots in his hair she felt the damage caused by the wrong shampoo and conditioner for his hair. "And pick up better shampoo and conditioner while you're out."

"I don't use shampoo and conditioner, just soap. My nose is too sensitive."

"Kouga I'm sure we can find one you like. Or they also make scentless." 'For not using hair products his hair sure is nice.' "I'll help you find one if you want." She ran her fingers through his now tangle free hair a few times before she started to design it.

106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106106

How does Kisa do Kouga's hair? You'll have to hang in there to find out. If any of you can guess you'll get a special award with your review response.

I'm taking a test on Tuesday. I have to stay with my brother Monday so I can be on time for my test. So I put this out today instead of Monday like I was planning. I should be studying right now. Hehe! I hope I do well.

To My Lonesome yet Fabulous Reviewer:

KiraDelano: (Smiles!) Thank you. You have been my most faithful reviewer. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one make you just as happy.

Thank you everyone for reading. Please review. Goodbye until chapter seventeen. (blows kisses.)


	17. Near Break Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Seventeen

With Kisa's doppelganger

"Those darn boys haven't let me out of my room all day!" huffed Shirah as she sat back down on the bed.

She had once again tried to get out the door after Kisa's phone call. But they had Jaken puppy guarding the door.

'There's got to be another way out of here.' she thought as she sulked on her bed.

She looked out her window. 'If a demon can escape out of that then so can I.'

Jaken squeaked as warm air rushed at him from under the door. "Mistress? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes Jaken. I just opened the window." 'Thank goodness there's no screen. Where did it go anyway? Did it never have one? Oh well my good fortune.'

She sat on the windowsill with her legs testing the roof. Her fear of heights had her nearly frozen.

She quickly adjusted to the slope of the roof. Carefully she walked on. "I hope none of the shingles are lose." she whispered as she grew more confident that she would make it to a room Jaken wouldn't see her com out of.

She opened the window to the room across the hall from Inuyasha's. And could hear an argument.

"…I can't believe you stood me up yesterday Inuyasha!"

"I told you 10 times my sister was sick yesterday."

"I finally agree to go out with you and you don't even call and cancel! I bet you went to see that ex of yours again I'm never going to agree to go out with you again!"

"Kagome wait!"

"If you're not going to bother to show up for our first date then maybe we shouldn't date!"

"No, Kagome…"

"SIT BOY!!!"

With that there was a huge thumping sound, followed by softer yet equally harsh ones.

Once Shirah could no longer hear the angry woman she went to try and find Inuyasha. There was something on the floor, nearly in it. A UFO if you will. (Unidentified Floored Object.) It groaned and started to sit up. 'Kisa's' eyes widened when she realized that it was her 'brother'.

"Inuyasha!" She rushed over to help him. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Kisa?" His ears drooped. "I really blew it."

"No, you didn't! You had to take care of me. I'm sorry I made you miss your date."

"You didn't do it on purpose." He sulked into his room and quietly shut the door.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she tentatively peeked around his door.

"What Kisa." he replied blandly.

"Thank you for being there for me. It means a lot to me that you would stay here to take care of your delusional sister, when you could have gone and had fun on your date." She hugged her 'half-brother' awkwardly because he was lying on his bed looking all depressed.

"I'll make this better. I promise."

To lighten the mood before she left Shirah confided in Inuyasha. "I don't remember much from yesterday but from what I do remember… you must have had a hard time. I'll talk to Kagome and straighten this out for you. After all we can't let Mr. Kitty be sad."

Then she left to track the elusive Gentleman Dog. 'Where would he be? When you don't know where Sesshoumaru is, ask Jaken!' She walked back to the room she had so recently made her daring made her escape from. She grinned when she found Jaken dosing against her door.

"Jaken?" She nudged him. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"In the study." he yawned as he glanced at her. "Have a good day Miss. Nishi. I must get back to keeping Miss. Nishi in her room."

"Good luck with that." Then she was gone. Laughing all the way.

She retreated to the study before Jaken realized that the person he was supposed to be guarding was the same one he had been talking to. To bad she didn't know he fell right back to sleep.

"Mmm. More caviar please." he huffed into the floorboards. He's have a dream about fish eggs; this could take the whole day.

Meanwhile 'Kisa' was uncertain about knocking on the study door. 'What if he sends me back to my room or worse? Be firm. No turning back. Here we go.' Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

"Sesshoumaru?" She steps in. 'Be brave he's suppose to be your brother. Not some cute guy you've only just met a few days ago.' She straightened her shoulders and walked to the chair he was… Well it wasn't quite relaxing but it wasn't his normal stiff pose either. 'This is probably the closest he's gotten to relaxing in years.'

"Yes Kisa? Explain to me why you are out of bed."

"Because it's daytime, I'm not sick and I'm not tired. And I needed to thank you for taking care of me yesterday. You really came through. Thank you."

He blinked at her. "Your welcome. Now go back to your room."

"Certainly. But first I need to go save Inuyasha's love life." She hurried for the door.

"Halt."

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" She gave him a smile that could only be classified as a hopeful smile. And yet didn't fit in that category.

He was stunned his sister had never used a look like that, not even when she was pleading with their dad for something. It was always a puppy dog pout. This look said she would be completely crushed if he told her no. He looked at those big bedazzled gray-blue eyes, on that sweetly smiling face.

"Take Billy-Joel with you."

Her smile brightened. "Okay."

As soon as she left the room he knew he'd been duped. 'How long has my sister been hiding that will-crushing doozy? And where is Jaken?'

A few seconds later conveniently after 'Kisa' had left the house, there was a crashing sound in the hall. 'Oh, there he is.'

"My lord, Kisa is gone. This lowly toad deserves no mercy as I have lost your sister."

"Jaken."

"Have mercy my lord!"

"Go get me some iced lemon juice."

"Huh? Y…Yes my lord?" Jaken immediately stopped kowtowing and ran to the kitchen.

'I'm so stupid!' thought Jaken. 'How could I have talked to her and still let her get away?!?'

Sitting in the back of a light orange muscle car, she never bothered to find out what kind it was, next to Billy-Joel. He was the same man who confused her for his boss's daughter to begin with.

A man whose nametag claimed he was Lenny Marvel was driving.

'I thought my parents were strict. Kisa's parents' took her driver's license with them on purpose!' She then went on to think where she had hidden her own driver's license. She had folded the clothes she had been wearing when she came; her driver's license was in a back pocket of her jeans. Then she put a nice satiny shirt over them and completed it by placing some cute figurines on the top. All together it looked like a small stand with a tablecloth.

As she looked out the window and wondered where she was. She had never been to a place where the homes were quite so big. Her father was in the upper middle class. So these people had to be in a lower rich class to a very, very rich class, like the Nishis.

"That's Sango's palace." said the driver nodding to a building they were now heading for. Lenny, she had found called every home that had three or more rooms in each direction and more than two stories high a palace. Every block on their way to Sango's, he nodded to at least one mansion and named someone that meant nothing to her.

Instead of letting Billy-Joel ask for Sango and Kagome, Shirah leaped at the chance to stretch her legs and went herself.

A young maid answered the door.

"Is Sango here?"

"No she and Miss… Emm…"

"Kagome?"

"Yes. Went to Natural Springs Spa."

"Thank you." Shirah turned to leave.

"Wait, who are you so I may inform her you came by when she gets back."

"No need. I plan on going after them."

"Wow!" The maid being young was quick to forget her place, not that Shirah minded. "You must be a really good friend if you travel for two hours just to help Miss. Sango cheer up Miss… Uh… Kagome! Who are you? I must know your name!"

"Fine. I am Kisa Nishi. Pleased to meet you miss?"

"Shelly Standard."

"Well goodbye Miss. Standard. Maybe we'll meet again."

'Two hours! Why couldn't she be here like Inuyasha thought she was?' She got back into the car and informed the driver where their next destination was.

With Kisa

Kouga stared in to the mirror. Okay so he was gawking at it in a horrified manner but still he could not take his eyes off himself.

"How could you do my hair like this!"

"I think it looks nice." she said trying hard to hide her humored look.

"You put it up in a blasted halo!"

That's right Kisa had braided Kouga's hair into an angel's halo.

"I'm not keeping it like this." he warned. He tried to find the concealed end. After a frustrating minute he added, "Even if I have to cut it off." His tail drooped farther at the thought.

"Alright I'll take it down. I just wanted to see how it would look. While it does look good on you, it just doesn't fit a strapping young man like yourself."

She undid the lovely braid making sure she retrieved all of Shirah's bobby pins. Then brushed his hair out. This time she completed a simple braid. Once she had tied off the end with deep blue scrunchie she let it fall to his back.

"There you go. Now I've got to finish getting ready for my date." She got up and went to rummage through the clothes some more.

"By the way he invited you, Ginta and Hakkaku to the bonfire we're having before the play."

"I'll be there. I'll tell the guys for you." Then he left.

Two and a half hours later with the one posing as Kisa.

She stepped out of the car and stretched her legs. 'Boy am I glad to be out of that car, at least I got to get out when they stopped for gas.'

Shirah smiled as she remembered the fit Kisa's body guard Billy-Joel through when she got out of the car at the gas station. 'He must take his job seriously.'

After entering the building 'Kisa' stepped up to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist who had obviously been doing this too long. She had a bit of an attitude. Mostly she was bored, reading a poorly written action book and chewing on gum like a cow with its curd. She didn't even look up.

"Yes. I'm looking for two teenaged girls, Kagome and Sango, with their respective last names of course. Can you tell me where they are?"

"I'm sorry company policy states that without a court order no one may go see the guests. As this is a place of rejuvenation."

"What!?!" yelled the man at her side. "Do you know who this is?"

The lady finally looked up. "Nope."

"Why this is…"

"Billy-Joel that's enough, I'll handle it." She turned back to the receptionist. 'Time for a little acting.' "Miss Brown, the future happiness of two people rides on whether I can see Kagome right now."

"I'm sorry but…"

"Miss Please! My brother is so desperately in love with Kagome. They recently had a spat and she left angry. He's in a hole of despair without her. You see the cause of the spat was his love for her. He wants to marry her and so he's been a little secretive about where he was yesterday, he spent the whole day with me. I was helping him pick the perfect ring. But since she left after that fight he's heartbroken. He's going to leave the country in two hours if she doesn't stop him. Please let me see her!"

Miss Brown eager for excitement and proud to be able to help in such a noble cause leapt from her seat and quickly tracked down where the girls were on her computer. "Follow me." Then the woman in her mid to late twenties led her down a hallway and straight to where the girls were relaxing.

"Stay out here." commanded Shirah both Billy-Joel and Miss Brown. "I'm sorry, I lied." whispered the 19 year old as she passed the receptionist.

"What!?!" she tried to stop her but it was too late.

"…made up some sob story about how his sister was sick and he had to take care of her. What a liar!"

"Yeah scum-ball! You're better off without him." agreed Sango.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Shirah through the smog of the steam room.

"Who's there?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys." Shirah stepped farther into the room. "But I had to set things right."

"Kisa!" they both voiced their shock. "So he did lie!" yelled the sobbing girl in continuation.

"No." 'Kisa' sat next to Kagome. "He didn't lie, I was sick yesterday. After I woke up this morning I found out I'd lost an entire day to feverish delusions. There were only three people who I responded to with good reactions. The doctor, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The doctor had to go take care of her family. Then an emergency came up at work so Sesshoumaru had to leave. Someone had to be there to give me my medicine. The only person left was Inuyasha. Please give him another chance. And forgive me, I didn't mean to keep Mister Kitty from his date."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I wouldn't have tracked you down this far, if it wasn't true. Inuyasha looked so hurt when I left that if he had of told me that someone died I'd have believed it."

"Are you sure?"

"The only thing I'm more sure of is that he loves you." nodded the blond.

"Okay. I'll give him one more chance. Do you think he'll be able to make it Saturday?"

"I don't know. I'll see if I can find out." She peeked out the door.

"You!" screeched the banshee waiting for her outside the door.

"Heh-heh! Opps!" Grinned the young woman from behind the door. Shirah was about to shut the door again when the worker gripped her arm catching some of her hair in the process. The lady pulled her angrily out for behind the metal barrier.

"Ow! Let me go!"

"You lied to me to get in here. I'll have to turn you over to security! Come with me!" fumed the lady as her hand tightened. Dragging her back down the hallway.

"What are you doing to Miss Nishi!" Billy-Joel rushed to the struggling pair. "Let her go!" He pulled them apart. "I'm going to talk to your manager about this."

"Oh dear. Leave them alone Miss Brown." Sango stated calmly.

"Yes. I'm glad she came." Kagome added.

An old man came down the hall and he did not seem too happy. "What's all this racket about? This is a place to relax. The guests come here for peace."

"Are you the manager?" asked the other man.

"No, I'm the owner."

"Even better. Your employee attacked my charge." He gestured to the two women.

"Billy-Joel stop. It was my fault sir. I tricked your employee into taking me to see Kagome and Sango here. You see I needed to talk to them."

"Miss Nishi…"

"No more Billy Joel." She went back to addressing the grey haired human. "I'll be leaving soon I just have a little more to do."

"Take your time." He turned to hiss quietly at his underling. "You attacked the daughter of InuTaisho Nishi!"

While he spoke the last sentence. 'Miss Nishi' asked to borrow her protector's cell phone.

"Of course Miss Nishi." He retrieved his phone. "But Miss Nishi you're bleeding."

"What?" everyone but Shirah and Billy-Joel said.

Shirah just looked at the rapidly forming burse on her upper arm. All but the last two nails were protected by her sleeve. The two that had been touching her skin had broken it. "So I am." 'That's going to be sore for a while.' Then she flipped open the phone and scrolled through the numbers. She came to one called 'work' and pushed send.

The blood leaking very slowly out of her arm caused a new wave of quietly growled treats. The boss was ticked at the thought of losing a potential wealthy customer.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, may I talk to Inuyasha?" There was a long pause. "What? Tell him if he wants to know what Kagome said he needs to talk to me now." Another pause, shorter this time. "Hello Inuyasha."

"Hold your horses Inuyasha. Your Kagome has decided to give you another chance. She wants to know if you're free Saturday."

"Yes!" was heard blasting from the phone. "I'm free! Even if I'm not I'll drop my plans and be there! Oh Kagome I love you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Uh, Inuyasha, Kagome's standing right here. She heard every word you just screamed."

"What!?! Oh no!"

"Can I talk to him?" whispered Kagome and she reached for the phone.

"Sure." 'Kisa' whispered back.

"So you love me huh Inuyasha?" Kagome directed the question to the hanyou on the other end of the phone call.

He immediately stopped cursing and couldn't speak past monosyllable sounds, like ah and uh.

"Say yes you moron!" yelled both Sango and Shirah at the communication device.

Inuyasha was blushing so hard that the phone in Kagome's hand was starting to turn red.

'Don't blow this Inuyasha!' she couldn't hear what he said but the look on his love's face conveyed the message. Shirah shook her head sadly. 'Inuyasha you idiot!'

After Kagome hung up Shirah confronted her. "You know he really does love you. He's just scared. Not that he will admit it."

10311031103110311031103110311031103110311031103110311031103110311031103110311031

Happy Halloween! Well technically Halloween has been over for nearing an hour. But oh well. This is my special treat to you. An extra long chapter. Now no one can say I didn't give a treat for Halloween. I'm even wearing a costume right now, I'm wearing bunny ears and tail with a bow tie around my neck pushed over to the left side. Along with a shirt-dress-thing and pants. Someone thought I was 14 today (without my bunny part of the costume on, no I'm not actually 14.) so I am a 14 year old bunny demon or bunny girl whichever. Sorry it took so long.

I have some **good news** and bad new since that happened last time I updated. I passed the test I took. Yay! All those tests, the test was a battery of tests, I passed! Tah-dah! I've hit a road block on my friend's birthday present, I am running out of time. So in my very little spare time I will try to both write and find or make her present. This believe it or not is somehow classified as good news. But considering my bad news this is good.

The **BAD NEWS** my grandma was put in the hospital Sunday with colon cancer that they also think its spread to her liver. It was a miracle she made it through the night last night everyone thought she was going to die. I visited her today and sang (with one of my aunts, my mom and the cd) her and her new husband a song that my mom says should be their song. The song is Mama He's Crazy by The Judds. (This song belongs to whomever it is who owns it.) As we sang it to them my aunt, mom and I started crying as well as my new grandfather. I don't know if anyone else was crying. My grandma was really fortunate to find a man like him. He really loves her. I don't think anyone thinks she'll last much longer. I hope she wont be in a lot of pain and more I hope she'll not feel any pain. I pray for that and the broken hearts there will likely soon be will mend. My grandfather's really taking this hard, "I feel like I've been cheated." Is something he said. I love my grandma and my family very much and this is not easy for any of us. My youngest brother flew back out from a few states away when he had only just left and visited her today. And tomorrow we will be joined by another family member coming from even farther. My grandma has gotten the most visitors in the hospital everyday since she got there. Which just proves how much she's loved.

**To My Gallant Reviewer:**

KiraDelano: You are a constant and I thank you! I love to read your reviews. I'm glad my last chapter "Rocked your world". And I hope you enjoyed this one. I took your advice and put more in this chapter but I don't know how often I can do that. Or if I'll do it again. But thanks for the review and advice.

As I've said before I love reviews, I'm not very good at writing reviews myself but I always try to do so if I liked it. Even if all I say is two words or so to encourage the writer and let them know that someone out there wants to know more of their story. I would love to get a review for you even if it's a one-worder. Thank you for reading.

Please review, thank you.


	18. Dancing with the Wizard of Oz

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) Also I don't own the Wizard of Oz; I'm not sure who does. And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Seventeen

When Christopher came to pick up his date he jumped when all three boys rushed out the door pulling his date with them.

"Hey, hey! Boys, we need to lock the doors!"

Ginta ran back and locked the doors while the other two still rushed her to the car. Before they could say a tri-syllabic word all tree of them were in the crowded into the back seat. 'Shirah' was in the middle.

As soon as Ginta entered the car Hakkaku honked the horn. Then yelled out the window, "Come on boy! Let's go! Food!"

Soon a dazed man sat in the front seat.

"Sorry Christopher, the boys think they're starving."

He smiled and laughed. 'That's okay. At least they're not putting me through the third degree again."

"I think they plan on that after they eat. You know assure that they'll have food first."

He laughed in reply.

Kisa's prediction was right. After they had food in their gullets they started to treat the boy to a third degree burn. In the mist of their questions Kisa posed a question of her own.

"When do we leave?"

He looked at his watch. "Soon. Well boys it has been fun but it's time for us to leave if we want good seats." He helped the wolf-guarded princess up and guided her to the car. "You guys will be able to make it home alright wont you?"

"Of course." answered Kouga.

"Okay then." He joined 'Shirah' in the car.

'Shirah' waved out the window as they drove away.

"Okay guys lets go." said Kouga.

"Why?" asked Ginta before he stuffed more hotdogs in his mouth.

"Yeah there's still food here." Hakkaku finished with a mouthful of, yep, food.

"We need to protect sister Shirah."

"Kouga you don't do this with any of our other pack mates. Why my sister?"

"Because that guy tried to buy us off with food. He's obviously not trustworthy. And Shirah is only human; most of my pack members have demon blood."

Ginta nodded, deciding it was better not to fight the leader of the pack. He stood and Hakkaku followed suit. Then all of them rushed after the car.

When they got to the rodeo grounds, where the play was being held, they had to buy tickets. Otherwise they wouldn't be allowed to enter. Once they bought their tickets they found seats in the rapidly filling arena. Looking across the packed, dirt floor to the other side and a bit to the left they saw their young pate mate and her date.

Kouga glared at the chivalrous actions of her suitor. Although it was a warm night Christopher had brought four extra blankets. And the other two to use as cushions on the hard, metal bandstand. The other two as a precaution in case they got cold.

(Okay everyone should know how the Wizard of Oz goes so I'm not going to explain it.)

As soon as the lights came on people were gathering their things. Soon enough files of people were exiting the outdoor stadium.

The boys had escaped as soon as the play was over, a few minutes before the lights came on.

After about three minutes of sitting around the Abbot house Kouga had to work at not worrying. He tried to calm himself with the fact that they had only left around ten minutes ago and if Christopher did the speed limit he wouldn't be here yet. Even if the man sped it would take at least another 12 minutes.

20 minutes later, Christopher had gone the speed limit; 'Shirah' was being walked to her door. Kouga growled as he secretly watched them out the window. The fiend had pulled a small pick daisy look-alike flower from nowhere.

Again 'Shirah' was amazed at the trick.

Then the man descended the stairs and entered his car. He waited for her to open the door before driving off into the night, with a sigh.

Earlier that day when 'Kisa' returned to the Nishi household she tracked down Sesshoumaru. He was still in the study.

"I'm Back."

"I see. Go to bed now."

"What? No welcome back? No how was your trip? That's not nice."

"I have never been accused of being nice. Now go to bed."

"Aww. You're no fun!"

"I've never been accused of being fun either. I'm not going to repeat myself again."

"You're used to having your every command obeyed, aren't you?"

"Kisa…"

"I know, I know, go to bed." She smiled at him. "You're just lucky that long ride wore me out. See you later Sesshoumaru."

She then left her grouchy 'brother' alone.

As she passed by the door to Inuyasha's room, she was suddenly engulfed in a hug of massive proportions.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha." she mumbled through the red shirt that was trying to suffocate her. "Well your shirt anyway." She then tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled away just enough that a bee doing aerobatics could get through. "Inuyasha, humans require air."

"Oh, sorry." He blushed lightly at his actions.

"It's okay. You are very happy to still have a girlfriend, I understand." She straightened her clothes after he had set her down. She got a smile on her face and a weird glint in her eye. "Inuyasha I know how you can finish repaying me."

Looking at her he got an 'Oh no!' feeling. He tried to turn and escape into his room but 'Kisa' caught him.

"It's not that bad. I just want you to bring me my supper when it's done. I've been banished to my room again."

"Oh. I can do that." 'That's not near as bad as I thought it would be.'

"Oh, and if I'm asleep when you come, please wake me." 'I haven't eaten since breakfast, I snuck out before lunch.' she thought to herself. "Thanks Inuyasha." She started to head for her room when she thought of something else to say. "Inuyasha, you had better thank Sesshoumaru too. He's the one who let me go."

That night Inuyasha received a surprised look when after taking his barely awake sister her meal, he thanked Sesshoumaru. The dinner table sat in a stunned quiet. Until Sesshoumaru returned with a near silent, "You're welcome."

The food must have given his sister energy cause when he went to turn in early Inuyasha heard the radio going and his sister having a private ball. He grinned and shook his head as her listened to her trip over her feet. 'I thought she took dance lessons for three years. Well she did stop at 13 and that was a while ago. Maybe she's forgotten.'

A few hours later Sesshoumaru made his way down the hall to his room. He heard the music and dancing in his little sister's room, and he decided to step in.

I reply to his knock Shirah danced to the door and opened it.

"Kisa get in bed."

"Aw." The girl suddenly misplaced the smile that had been on her face seconds ago. "Don't be such a spoilsport Sesshoumaru!" A song Shirah loved, but was unfortunately a little slow came on the radio and gave her an idea that made her blush. Though it was embarrassing she for once decided to act on it. She thought he'd turn her down. "I'll go to bed right after this song… IF you'll dance with me. If not I'll stay up for another few hours."

"Fine." He stepped into the room grabbed his 'sister's' hand with his own and placed his other one at her waist.

She looked up at him with some fear written on her face. His briskness belied the anger he was suppressing. She hesitantly rested her unoccupied hand on his shoulder; she hoped that wouldn't set him off.

He looked down at his dance partner and noticed the way she shrunk away from him. He also saw her frightened face as she looked over his shoulder.

He shifted his senses to behind him and came up with nothing for her to fear. When he returned his attention to her she was looking at his with the scared rabbit look contorting her face. She apprehensively moved her eyes and face so she wasn't looking directly at him.

'She's scared of me?' He thought over the way he treated her when he entered her room. He had been unnecessarily ruff. "I'm sorry. I have no excuse for the way I treated you just now." He's thoughts if she could have heard then revealed the truth, 'I'm stressed and Jaken only makes everything harder.'

"It's okay. You know you're really intimidating when you are angry." She studied his face just before the song ended. She moved out of the perfect dancing stance he had kept her in and turned off the radio.

"You've had more work to do since dad left huh? It seems to me you need to take some brakes. When you get frustrated, or tired, or whatnot go do something else for a little while. Go exercise, take a nap, or read a book, anything you enjoy. When you get back you'll be refreshed, and ready to deal with it. And you won't have so much stress. No work, no amount of money is worth sacrificing what you want, your heath or your family. 'I hope you learn that now Sesshoumaru. Don't end up like my dad.'

'She sounds almost like my mom before… No I won't think of that.' "Get some sleep Kisa. You have to get up early to go to the audition."

"'Kay. Night Sesshoumaru"

"Good night."

'I wonder what play we're doing.' she thought as she fell asleep.

11281128112811281128112811281128112811281128112811281128112811281128112811281128112811281128112811281128

Okay I know this chapter is late, but I've been sooo busy! And I'm sorry it's so short. Please forgive me. I may have a little trouble updating next month I have family coming from a few states away and they are staying with us. This will make it hard to update but I will try to get one out for Christmas and hopefully before then. Cleaning, making presents, finishing a quilt with my mom. All are things I have to do before they get here. So the next chapter will probably have wait until after they get here. Although I'm usually in charge of keeping the kids out of mischief in my family that's near impossible I will do my best. Look forward to it. Thank you. Happy Late Thanksgiving 'all!

Oh yeah! This chapter is dedicated to my friend KiraDelano. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

I will no long be replying to reviews unless it is a question that needs to be answered or if you catch something that made the story (or parts there of) hard to understand. Thank you.

Thank you all for reading and thank all my reviewers you really brighten my life! Like a big bucket of…. ICE-CREAM! Or POCKY! Yum! Hehehehehe!

Please review. Bai-bai!


	19. Yoshino Saito

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) Also I don't own the Wizard of Oz; I'm not sure who does. And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning as Sesshoumaru was about to wake 'Kisa' the phone rang. So he decided to let the phone wake her for him. He picked up the phone and allowed it ring against her ear.

She jumped at the ringing that reverberated in her ear. Quickly she took in what was going on. "Sheep Gravy! Sesshoumaru that has got to be the meanest thing you've done to me!" she said as she snatched the phone away from him and answered it. The ring was so loud that she had to use her other ear.

"Get dressed. You have ten minutes to be in the garage." Following that comment he left the room.

"Hello."

"Hello Shirah dear."

"You're in a good mood." Shirah got up and started to rummage through Kisa's closet.

"And you don't sound too happy. Why don't you sound too happy?"

"It has to do with the way your brother woke me up."

"OH, Inuyasha do something mean?"

"Not Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru."

"Really? What did he do?"

"He put the phone to my ear while it was ringing."

"Let me guess… the one in my room?"

"Yes."

"Oww. That one's got the loudest ring in the house."

"Why did you call, I need to hurry. So on the risk of sounding rude; tell me what you need quickly."

"I called about 'your' date last night."

"Well Kisa I've only got a few minutes left. And I want details on that so; can I call you when I get home?"

"Of course. But what's the rush?"

"The play auditions are today, and not to long ago Sesshoumaru gave me ten minutes."

"Oh, I better go then. Sesshoumaru is serious about auditions. He'll take you in your pjs if you aren't dressed by his limit."

"That's nice to know. Bye."

"Bye."

She hurried and got dressed then rushed to the garage.

She had stopped running to open the garage door. Her fingers almost embarrassed the handle when the glistening knob was yanked away.

"You're late." he said and dangled a shining sliver pocket watch in front of her nose.

"Only by a few seconds." she replied a going a wee bit cross-eyed at the proximity of the pocket watch.

He flipped the guard of the clock face back up. "Get in the car."

"Okay…" she walked around him. 'Which car does he mean? Duh! The one that's running.' She joined her brother on the way to his car. 'Oh wow! An old T-bird!'

There before her stood a Thunderbird made sometime in the 60's.

"Do you remember that, what did you call it again, 'Death-Bringing-Junk-Heap-on-Wheels', I brought home from that auction almost a month ago?" he asked he good upbringing showed. He helped her into the beautiful car.

'No I wasn't here your sister was.' "This is that car?" She sounded she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, the people at West Pack Garage did a marvelous job. They restored her to her former glory. With a few improvements that I requested."

"Is the paint that is on it the original color for this model?"

"This is not the original paint, nor what was on it before. As I remember it was a color that 'makes it look like it was a school bus after is got in a compressing crash.' This is as close to the original they could mix."

'Wow! I'm riding in a T-bird! It's been refurbished and had a few modifications,' she looked at the up to date, out of place CD player. 'But still… My mom would be so jealous!' She grinned as they traveled through town. 'She loved these things.'

When he turned off the engine they were parked at an abandoned school, its normal residents had left for the summer.

Once again Sesshoumaru was true to his upbringing and helped her out of the car.

When the entered the stage room a man in his mid to late 40's greeted them. "Ah Sesshoumaru, early as always." He patted the younger man's shoulders. He then promptly released him as he took note of the frigid glare the silver haired man was giving him. Stifling a nervous laugh the jolly man with salt and pepper hair searched for something else to say, "Ah! Who is the delightfully delicate damsel?" The man slipped his hand around her fingers and was about to kiss her knuckles when her was yanked from his grasp.

"Yoshino Saito keep your hands off my sister." Sesshoumaru gift Yoshino a glare that would kill a man that was not so used to harsh glares of doom.

"Of course, I would never touch your sister."

"Good." He grabbed two application forms from the table by the door. Then Shirah followed him to a seat near the stage.

"Sesshoumaru, what was with that guy?" she inquired after they sat down and he had handed her an application.

"He's Miroku's father. He taught Miroku everything he knows, including lechery. Keep away from him."

"Is he the director?"

"Yes."

She then looked at the sheet in her lap knowing she'd have to fill it out. It had some pretty weird questions. She prayed in her head she could fill it in right. This is how she filled it out.

Audition Information Sheet

Name: Kisah Nishi

Age: 18

Male/Female She circled Female.

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue-gray

Weight:

Height: 5' 6" to 5'7"

Would you be willing to dye your hair? Yes/no Would you grow your hair if needed? Yes/no Would you cut your hair? Yes/no The first one she circled no and the second one yes. The last one had the answer of no.

If you are a guy would you be willing to grow facial hair? Yes/no This question was ignored.

If you are a girl would you bear my child? Yes/yes. Unseen before he had given her, her sheet Sesshoumaru had read threw it and had written quite a detailed and forceful threat that although short gives everyone who catches the words shivers.

Telephone number:

Address:

Are you married? Yes/no Again she circled no.

Measurements for costumes will be taken in two days, Monday, from 1 pm. to 7 pm. Be there.

Then the paper had some legal gargle. After the legal gargle it asked for a signature.

"Sesshoumaru what's our telephone number and address?" He told her and she filled them in. "Sesshoumaru?" she said again.

"What?"

"I don't know my weight."

"There's a scale over there." He pointed to a wall.

She looked at him a little weird, so he elaborated, "Saito always brings one. People come without knowing their weight too often."

"Oh."

She was about to see what the machine said when somebody said, "Ah. My dear you are the perfect weight. Less than a pin, more than a feather. Must be the weight of an angel."

Shifting her eyes to the left she saw Mr. Saito crouched down by her looking at the number displayed on the bathroom scale.

"Don't even joke." she said with a deadly glare, her voice was twice as deadly. "What does it really say Mr. Saito?" Her voice left no room for more lies or arguments.

He didn't like the way she was looking at him. It was like she could induce spontaneous combustion. So he told her the correct number and crawled out of her sight as quickly as he dared. He would live to flirt with less dangerous actresses.

'I wonder how many times he's used that line.' She thought with a laugh.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. Is it a good idea to sign this legal agreement when a pervert is the director?"

He looked over her paper before he answered. "Kisa, you spelled your name wrong. And yes you can sign it."

"I did?" She looked and laughed. "You're right, I did!" She scribbled out the h with a self conscious laugh. "Better?" she said jokingly although she was serious.

He nodded at her and she signed her false name at the bottom of the page.

15 minutes after Sesshoumaru turned in their papers to the director, he wouldn't let her go near the man, the director decided to begin the auditions.

"Okay, let's get started. This is the scene you'll be performing." He passed out small pamphlets. "Everyone is doing the same scene so I can judge your ability. Go over the part we will start in a few minutes."

After what he considered a decent amount of time Yoshino started the main event. "I would like to welcome everyone here today. Thank you all for coming. This is a play my wife wrote while she was battling cancer, so don't fret if you're not familiar with it. No one is. Soon you and this play will be best friends. I am the director, Yoshino Saito. Don't be afraid to approach me with questions at any time. Well let's get started." He pulled a sheet from the male and a sheet from the female pile. "Oh and don't forget the children's audition is tonight at 5:00. First off we have Sesshoumaru and MaryAnn."

Sesshoumaru walked up onto the stage soon joined by a nervous looking girl. MaryAnn had dyed green hair in two shoulder length braids hanging besides her face. She took a deep breath, followed by another. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru and waited for him to say the starting lines.

Sesshoumaru uttered the first two words of his lines before the girl passed out at his feet. He carried the small girl off the stage and set her in a chair in the front row. It is there that worried people attempted to revive her.

"Oh dear. The pour maiden! But the show must go on. I'll set you up with a new partner Sesshoumaru." The 40 something man reached once again into the pile and pulled out another sheet. "Kisa join your brother on stage."

"Okay." 'Let's get this over with.'

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Hello Everyone I am soOo sorry I didn't update on time. I had very little time with the computer while my family was visiting. But I did type up part of this chapter when I got some time. Please forgive me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it.

Please Review. Write again soon.


	20. Audition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty

"Okay." 'Let's get this over with.' She refused to let her stage fright keep her off the stage. 'Just remember you're a great actress, when you want to be. This is nothing but a fun little play.' was her silent pep talk.

Sesshoumaru said his lines with flawless precision and amazing emotion, he sounded just like the well trained solider he was pretending to be. "Come child your carriage awaits."

"But Sir Rodman, I do not wish to marry my all too adamant suitor! Nester's gross like oozing scars! Please don't make me go!" Shirah tried to contain her shaking body and add the feeling the lines needed.

"I'm sorry my lady, it is your father's orders."

"Nehemiah!" Sesshoumaru gave her the shocked, partially scandalized look the script called for. "The only way you'll get me in that carriage is if you gift me with a kiss!" Following the scripts directions she puckered her lips like a child, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Sesshoumaru looked at his sister's scrunched face with a very scandalized face of his own. Then shook his head at her childishness. With that he picked up the soon-to-be-bride and carried her over his shoulder, slowly so she could get her lines in.

"Nehemiah, put me down! Sir Rodman stop treating me like a child! Why must you always be a knight that serves only my father! I do not wish to marry that pompous man! Put me down! Put me down this instant! Or my father will have your head!"

"I very much doubt that my lady." he said placing her on the chair that served as the carriage today. "Your father is the one who commissioned me to get you to your bridegroom safely." He sat in the chair that represented his mount.

"Eww!" the young lady yelled and stomped her feet.

The other auditioners clapped and the director made notes on their papers.

They stuck around for the other auditions. Shirah clapped enthusiastically after every one. She enjoyed watching them perform and it hid the fact that she was still shaking.

Around halfway threw MaryAnn came to. So Yoshino set her up with another partner after she assured him she would be okay.

She did a great job this time, but she did break character once. When the boy she was acting with picked her up she screeched and gave the most adorable terrified face. MaryAnn quickly regained her character and continued on with the scene.

During a particularly horrible performance some of the waiting crowd explained what she had missed while she was in a nervous sleep. MaryAnn wished deeply that she could have seen the performances she had missed. She did get to watch this pour young man who was teamed with a taller and slightly more padded lady he tried four times to lift her. They finally decided to switch roles. She carried him around the stage. When she set him down he flopped, kinda like a rag doll.

'What an Amazon!' was the only thought that crossed a few people's minds as they witnessed the strong woman in awe.

'I know what part she's getting.' Yoshino smiled as he wrote down the name of the character she was to play on her application.

There were a few more auditions, and then it was over. "Everyone, you did wonderfully." said the director. "I really enjoyed everyone's performances. Monday from 1 to 7 pm. will be the measuring and fittings for your costumes. That is also when you will find out what part you got. So remember to show up." He paused while his son, who wasn't there when auditioning had begun, whispered something to him. "My assistant just reminded me there will be refreshments for after your fitting. Good bye everyone I hope the rest of your weekend is pleasant. And I will see you Monday. Don't forget to bring children for the young parts at 5."

With that Sesshoumaru and 'Kisa' made their way to the door. Too bad before they made it there his sister was kidnapped from behind him to talk with our Amazonian friend.

"Hi! I'm Willabella. You're Kisa right?"

"Yes…"

"Oh good, I remembered your name. You did a good job. So did your brother. You'll tell him that for me right?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself? He doesn't bite, usually. Well as far as I know he doesn't." she said seriously then smiled to let the other woman know it was just a joke. "Thank you. You did a fabulous job yourself. I loved it! I wish I was as strong as you. I also would've loved to switch roles; I think that would be fun!" Shirah laughed more to herself then to her conversation partner.

"Thank you. I know your brother won't hurt me. He's just a little intimidating."

'So says the woman who carried a full grown man around like a bag of cat food.' She laughed a little. "I know. I think he uses that to his advantage."

A shy voice added itself into the chat. "Hello girls."

"Hi MaryAnn. Kisa this is my cousin MaryAnn, MaryAnn this is Kisa, she's Sesshoumaru's sister."

"Pleased to meet you." said the green haired girl.

Meanwhile since the word cousin had been uttered Shirah was trying to see the family connection. 'Oh yes I can just see how this giant and this medium sized girl are cousins, not! It's just so obvious.' Sarcasm's great huh? 'Ah! The connection, there it is! They have the same eye color, and the same nose shape! Muahahahahaha!'

"Pleased to meet you too. You know at first glace I wouldn't have guessed you two are related. But I can see it now. You both have the same beautiful eyes and nose."

MaryAnn blushed. "We used to have the same hair color too, but then I had a little accident." she murmured timidly.

"Huh? What happened?"

Willabella spoke up then, "We had to dye her hair green for a party. I got distracted at the store and accidentally bought permanent instead of the wash out kind."

They both looked embarrassed. "Don't worry, it will grow out."

"Yes but then I'll have green hair with red roots." moaned the girl quietly.

She pictured the girl looking like that. Then smiled brightly. "Sounds cute to me!"

They talked for a few seconds more. When 'Kisa' said, "I loved both of your performances."

"Thank you." they both replied. "But," one continued, "I passed out the first time."

"I know. I thought we might have a repeat performance when I was called up."

"Really?" asked the smallest girl of the three.

"Yeah."

"But you did a wonderful job. You couldn't have possibly been scared."

"Thank you. But I was. I was shaking so bad I'm surprised Sesshoumaru didn't fall over when he picked me up." She laughed embarrassed at herself. "I have such terrible stage fright. But, I will not let my fears me from doing something I want to do." As she said that a small bit of stubborn shined on her face. "Well I try not to."

"They teamed you up with your brother after I fainted?"

"Yes. I found that little strange." said the red haired lady.

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru, I'd better catch up to him. He's my ride home. Bye. See you soon."

They said their farewells.

Shirah made it outside to see an annoyed Sesshoumaru trapped by a jabbering Miroku leaning in the car window.

"Hello Miroku," she called as she neared the car.

"Open the door for my sister pervert, but don't touch her, got it." He fully expected him to do just as he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Shirah!" he walked her around the car. "I got here a little late but I did see the end of your and Sesshoumaru's skit. You both did great."

"Thank you. Why didn't you and Sango or the others audition?"

"I can't act. I break character too much. No one else was interested. I tried to get Sango to audition." He pouted; he'd tried really, really hard. He sighed and opened the door for her.

"Thank you. Cheer up Miroku. Bye-bye!"

He waved them off.

"Sesshoumaru lets stop and get something to eat."

"No." was the only thing he said.

"Please Sesshoumaru, I'm really hungry."

"No."

'I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I've got to eat soon.' "Okay I guess I'll just have to call mom and tell her you're starving me. After all you did drag me out of the house before I could eat breakfast."

It was amazing how soon they were parked in front of a healthy restaurant.

They sat down to eat because Sesshoumaru doesn't allow food in his car. "You know food can be cleaned out of a car."

"There will be no food in my cars."

'Big baby. My mom's a neat freak and even she eats in her car.' "I got it. No food in any of Sesshoumaru's cars." She smiled as she watched their food descend. For some strange reason her hungry brain noticed that the old waitress's hands were very steady.

She smiled up at the waitress and thanked both her and Sesshoumaru for the meal before she started to eat.

At the Abbott Household

A few hours after the phone call, spent watching one disk of anime, followed be learning how to play DDR on the game system she found hidden under the television, Kisa was getting a drink when the boys came rushing in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa boys. What is this, are the 'ell hounds at your heals?" she questioned amused.

"No, the grandfather wolves have come back from their holiday. They've been boring us for hours with their tales." It was Hakkaku who answered.

"You three are afraid of humoring some old wolves with some tall tales for a few hours?" Kisa asked just barely missing the yawn that followed.

"You wouldn't be saying that had you been there." Ginta insisted.

"Probably not." She went back into the living room to put the dance pad and game system away.

"Hey Shirah." the tone in his voice said he was about to ask something.

"Hmm?"

"How about we go to the arcade now?"

"I can't. I've got to wait for a phone call."

Kouga looked a little disappointed until he heard, "But after I get the call we can go. It shouldn't take too long."

20 or so minutes later the phone rang. Ginta jumped to his feet, startled. He was up so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" Ginta cringed at the voice, it sounded like a mix between a squealing pig, a small barking dog and something unidentifiable. "You must be Ginta! I've heard so much about you! I could talk your ear off if you'd let me. But I'm sure you don't want that so could you put me through to Shirah."

"Yes!" With that he quickly tossed the phone to his sister. "Please take it to your room sister; I can't stand to hear anymore of her voice."

"Rightio!" 'Shirah' smiled and returned to her borrowed room.

"Hello Shirah."

"Hello Kisa." Shirah's voice was normal again.

"You really did pour Ginta in with you voice. I can't help but wonder what you sounded like."

She returned to the voice she had adopted to talk to Ginta and said, "Like this. I can't blame the pour wolf for not wanting to speck to me."

"Oh!" She started to laugh. "That is horrible, how can you be so mean to your own brother?"

She regained her true voice and started to chuckle as well. "Hey I panicked! It is a little nerve-wracking to suddenly hear your brother's voice and know he can't hear you truly talk. It would blow our secret."

"Yeah." agreed the younger 'twin' while she played with her friend's curtains. "I suppose you want to know about your date huh?"

"Please and thank you."

"You're a lot happier than you were this morning."

"What can I say; I'm not a morning person."

"I'm not really one either. To tell the truth I'm a bit of a night owl."

"Me too!"

"I guess we're more alike then I first thought."

Shirah laughed a little. "I guess so. Now about that date…"

Kisa proceeded to have a tell-all talk about her most recent date.

After all about the date was said the girl sitting in Nishi Mansion started to speak, "It was really nice of … umm… Christopher to feed three bottomless pits like that."

Kisa laughed.

"Seriously, I've seen those boys pack away so much it could make an elephant dizzy."

After a little more random talk Shirah told her that she thought the audition went well and that she would call and tell her what part she got when she found out.

Soon they couldn't think of anything more to say, so they said their goodbyes.

Kisa re-entered the kitchen and placed the phone on the cradle.

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get another chapter out. I know this isn't much of an excuse but I got my wisdom teeth out two Fridays ago. It was one of the worst experiences I've had! And I was knocked out for most of it! Well anyway they couldn't get me to wake up afterwards so I have no clue when they gave me that awful pill but in the small amount of time it took to get to the store I wanted to throw up. Somewhere between 7:30 and 8:30 that night I did, it continued until 4-5 something in the morning. My mother almost took me to the emergency room. Well that is one experience I'm most glad I will never have to face again. I am still healing. Sigh.

Please forgive me. I don't know if I'll get another chapter out this month but I will try. I am also going to try to get out a short special Valentine's Day fic. I don't know what about yet. If I'm lucky I may even put out two short special Valentine's Day fictions. I will try but I can't promise.

Know I will never give up on this fiction. This is too much fun to write, and I have great plans for it. I just have to think of the things to get us to the places the great plans are waiting. And there will be at least one update a month no matter what.

Thank you to all my readers. Please review. Any review is fine. Thank you!

Ja mata, see you soon!


	21. Emergency Plastic Surgery

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) I do not own Pac-Man I don't know who does. Nor do I own any other games mentioned in this chapter. (I made up the Aristocrat Arcade, so if this is the name of another Arcade it was not intentional.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-One

"Hey Kouga. You still up for the arcade?"

The man she called to immediately left his boredom on the couch. "You bet!"

"Then let's move it."

They deserted the two other wolf demons on the seating the living room held.

Presently they arrived at Aristocrat Arcade; Kisa flew out of the car like she had suddenly touched something hot. She was curious, and that curiosity led her to be excited, sometimes, this was one of those sometimes.

Kouga paid for their tokens. When he gave Kisa her share she started to wander looking for the perfect game to be first. She had a Kouga shadow, which would have been annoying had she not been too busy trying to find what looked like the funnest game. Kisa just didn't notice her stalker.

'Shirah' finally picked a game; it could be a two or one player. A fact Kouga took advantage of.

They were on their second round of tokens when Kouga tried to make a bet with Kisa. "I bet you twenty bucks I'll win you at foosball."

"I know you would." 'Seeings as I've never played foosball in my life.' She finished in her mind. "So it would be stupid of me to take that bet."

"Why?"

She murmured something that was lost in the blaring music and gargling game sequences.

"Could you repeat that?"

She sighed. "I said I have never played foosball before."

Kouga grinned, showing off his sparkling, white k-nines. "It's really quite simple. I'll teach you." That's what led to him dropping a token in the slot and received a steely sized ball. Then he began tutoring his pupil.

After a few rounds she finally scored a goal against Kouga. Following two games of foosball they decided to move on. They played both multi-player and single-player games.

During one of these single-man games flashing lights started on the game behind Kouga. He had been playing Pac-Man.

Kouga turned to see what the sirens and flashing lights were about. There was his friend's sister, and honorary pack mate of his, standing at the pinball machine. She had beaten the totally insane high score.

A pox ridden teenaged boy ran to get the manager. The manager couldn't believe his ears. The owner had set the games high score so high that it would be near impossible to beat.

They rushed out of his office and to the game. There it was the beautiful light show and horrible noise that had never been seen or heard coming from the pinball machine. The manager watched shocked as the list of high scores scrolled up the screen. And near the end was his boss's code name, Bossarea in second place, above a girl's name, Kisa. He grudgingly looked at the sign hanging above the game.

'Beat the high score and win 2 large pizzas and a 2 litter of pop.'

Then he put on his well practiced, greasy smile and walked up to the girl standing in front of the game.

"Congratulations! Come collect your prize."

"Prize?" She hadn't even looked at the sign.

"Yes, your prize, two free large pizzas and a two litter of pop." He pointed to the sign.

"Oh. How cool!" Then she, Kouga and the teenaged boy followed the man to the pizza counter.

When they collected her prize Kouga and Kisa found a booth to sit in and started to eat their dinner.

"That was awesome! I've never heard of anyone beating the high score on that thing before!" said Kouga enthusiastically. He remembered what her face looked like in the flashing light. 'So beautiful. Hey! What now!?! No way! She's my best friend's sister!" He hid his blush well in the darkish room by digging into the pizza slice he held. He wouldn't have blushed had it been anyone but his friend's sister.

"What can I say? I'm a pro." Her mind wandered to all the times she had played pinball in the private waiting room at her dad's work. She was working hard to beat a high score Sesshoumaru had put on that thing when he was fourteen. It was much higher the high score on this arcade's pinball machine. Luckily for her Sesshoumaru hasn't touched it since he was fourteen.

"Hey dudette! That was wicked cool, what you did to the pinball machine! I used to thing was unbeatable. But duuude! You rocked its socks!" said a strange mid 30's man when he tracked down the 'dudette'.

"Uhh… Thanks, I think."

"You're like my hero dudette, no wait! My goddess!"

'This guy is… odd. He needs to grow up.' the young woman thought.

"Like… how'd you do it? Like totally spill your secret goddess 'o mine."

"I just play a lot of pinball when I go with a friend to see her dad. The high score on that thing is brutal."

"Like no way dudette, that can't be it."

"That's it. Just a lot of practice."

"That's a bummer." Then he slunk off.

As Kouga stared at her under the steadily blinking lights surrounding their booth he had a brilliant thought. A thought so unexpected that it cleared his mind of all other inclining things that floated in his brain. For a few minutes at least.

The next we see the 'dude' he entered the manger's office with a bang. "I can't believe I put on these grimy clothes just to have the answer be 'lots of practice'!"

"Uh, Mr. Ario I think its best if you calm down after all it's just one game." calmed the manager to the owner.

"Calm down! No one has been able to beat that score for nearly 10 years. Then one day I get a call and some little girl beat it! How am I supposed to be calm! She has got to have cheated somehow!"

'But didn't you cheat when you had that ridiculous number placed as the default high score?' thought the manager. "Sir I think you need to get some rest. Why don't you go take a nap and return afterwards?"

Back in the main room with Kouga and 'Shirah'.

'I want to be around her. I want to be one of her friends.' thought Kouga. Kouga was never one for keeping his peace so he spoke his mind, "Shirah, I would like to spend more time with you. I want to be your friend so we can have more fun times together."

"Of course we're friends Kouga. It would be great to have more play dates. Next time we can even bring the boys!"

"Well come on lets go finish off our tokens, then we'll leave some good?"

"Yeah."

Even though Kouga was raised in a cave he still had manners. His mother taught him well. They had finished one pizza, mostly thanks to him, so Kouga got a doggie bag, well box to put the other one in. He then threw away their trash.

They played a few more games including but not limited to darts, air hockey, basket ball and a car racing game.

When they got down to their last two tokens Kisa informed Kouga that she didn't want to play another game. He inquired as to why and she informed him that she wanted to keep her last token as a memento.

Kouga pocketed his last token and they left the building.

Just as they were buckling their seatbelts Kouga's phone went off. Kouga read who it said was calling. He grinned; he was in a good mood and decided to tease his friend.

"Hello, Big Nose Hospital, where we have clowns in gowns and pies on the ceiling. What's your emergency?"

"Kouga stop messing around." said the voice on the other end.

"Ah, so the name of the boy who came in here with that extreme emergency case is Kouga. Pour girl, she looked pretty bad."

"What! What happened to my sister?!?"

"Don't worry sir the emergency plastic surgery with be done soon. The best team we got is working on her."

"What happened to my sister!?!" cried Ginta scared to death.

"Oh, um… Well, it's petty bad… You see she's got… a plastic nose stuck on her face." Kouga said gravely.

"KOUGA!!!" yelled his friend on the other end.

'Shirah' snickered and Kouga laughed heartily. "Ginta you know I would never let anything happen to your sister."

Ginta managed to force himself to calm down. He sighed and said, "Just bring my sister home."

"Okay. Bye Ginta."

"Bye."

Kouga shut his phone then grinned at 'Shirah' for a quick second. "Want to have a little detour before I take you home?"

"Wouldn't Ginta be upset?"

"Yes. So what do you say, want to get a shake or something before going home?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Ginta gets so mad that he doesn't want to be your friend anymore?" she wondered.

"He wont. Actually it's best if we give him some time down before we get there. Give him some time to think ya know?"

"Sure." she finally answered.

When they got to the Abbott House, they got shakes to go, Ginta was laughing over the phone call he had just shared with Kouga.

"You sure had me worried Kouga."

All four of them sat and talked for hours until 'Shirah' fell asleep. The boys then watched a movie, some silly cartoon, and gobbled down the remaining pizza from the arcade.

By the climax of the movie Kouga had fallen asleep on the floor. Ginta had his sister's sleeping head in his lap and was fiddling with her hair. And Hakkaku was bouncing on the edge of his seat.

When the movie ended Ginta woke up Kouga and moved his sister to the other side of the couch. While he got his sister situated Kouga and Hakkaku teamed up and brought the fold up bed out of the sofa. Then all three demons lay down on it, head to feet, and soon their blank minds filled with dreams. What they dreamed was anyone's guess.

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Hey everyone! I know I'm late! I'm sooo sorry! I got this typed up late last night but my internet went down before I could upload it. Good thing too I had some things to fix that I was too tired last night to notice. Please forgive the lateness of this chapter. I can't guarantee that it won't happen again but I am trying to get it out on time.

I have two nephews over right now. And on Sunday we took the niece that slept over home. I have a lot to catch up on including writing. I've been kinda stressed lately as well. And (I dislike this one the most) I've been threatening to catch a cold for the last couple weeks or so. Sigh. That's what's been keeping me more or less.

Thanks for reading.

How do you like this chapter? Please let me know.

Bye.


	22. Date Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-Two

After the phone call the elder of the two 'twins' left her room to prowl for something fun to do. She didn't make it very far before she got distracted by whistling coming from 'her' youngest brother's room.

"Inuyasha?" she arched a brow at the door with her question. Then she knocked on the door.

There came a very thankfully too muffled to understand, cuss word from the room the boy was occupying. Followed by a crash, all to be proceeded by louder yet still undecipherable cruse words. 

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" her voice hesitantly asked threw the door.

Her answer came in the form of a muted, "Yeah. Just a sec, Kisa."

When he opened the door she found out what all the noise had been about. There stood Inuyasha in a black dress shirt and pants. On the bed waiting to join their brethren was the matching jacket and deep red, silk vest.

"You going to prom or something Inuyasha?"

"No. I'm taking Kagome to the," he swallowed here, "Opera. She said if I was truly sorry, if I truly wanted her back I would take her there." His pink ears clutched his head.

Little did Inuyasha know, Kagome hated the opera and was just testing to see if he could/would do something loathsome for her. Like she would for him. If Inuyasha didn't complain too much they would leave the show before an hour was up, and go somewhere much more fun. Which could be almost anywhere in Kagome's opinion.

"Oh, Inuyasha you're in for a treat! The opera can be one of the best places in the world!" 'Cha'yeah to leave.' she inwardly frowned and giggled at the same time. She giggled because Inuyasha has no idea what he's in for, come to think of it neither did she. And she frowned 'cause sometimes her inner-voice was not very polite. 'But at least it doesn't swear.'

'Speaking of swearing…' Inuyasha had gotten himself tied up in his fancy neck tie and let out a few choice words. "Inuyasha! You say such filthy words around me again and I'll wash your mouth out with soap! And," her eyes took on a dangerous her voice turned to nice and dark near baritone, "if you should be so reckless as to say something like that after that… I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to the first cat I find. You hear me?" She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Her eyes reminded him of a painting his father painted when Inuyasha was a young boy. The very thought of that picture was enough to fill Inuyasha with cold dread. 

Needless to say Inuyasha felt his heart grow weak with fear. "Feh." was the only reply he could give 'Kisa'. He turned away from her and tried to recall that his sister was as kind as an angel, a guardian angel not an avenging one. During which he was praying to Kami-Sama to help him keep his sailor mouth clean around his 'sister', he did not want to feel the retribution her eyes promised.

Afterward he returned to fumbling with his fancy-smancy tie. He quickly got frustrated and remembering that his 'sister' was still in the room, looking at something or other, so he let out a string of "Feh!"s a mile long. Little did he know she had been staring at him and giggling under her breath at his pathetic attempts the entire time.

"Inuyasha that tie goes on your neck, so how on earth did you get your legs tangled in it too?" she asked the strange lump on the floor as her humor filled eyes flashed.

Inuyasha could barely move. His hands twitched in yearning to destroy the wretched thing. But if he did that he wouldn't meet the dress code and wouldn't be allowed in the opera house. Then he'd never get Kagome.

'Kisa' then offered her assistance, "Would you like some help Inuyasha?"

"Yes please." muttered the dog-boy around his mouthful of carpet.

Shirah stepped up and untangled the 'knotty' dog.

"Well," said Inuyasha expectantly after he was standing for a bit.

"Well what?" asked the young lady before him.

"How do I put this… blasted thing on?"

Shirah grinned at his obvious cover for a swear word. "I don't know."

"I thought you said you could help me."

"And I did. Did I not? Are you still tied in a sloppy bundle on the floor?"

"Yeah, yeah. You helped. But I still need to get this on."

"I bet Sesshoumaru or Jaken could help you." she suggested.

"What! Did your brain get lost?"

"No. I think you should ask one of them for help."

"No way! I don't need their help!"

"Okay…"

Twenty minutes later

'How on earth did that happen?' Shirah questioned herself. There was Inuyasha hanging upside down by one leg from the ceiling fan, all wrapped up like a pot pie. Well except the other leg, it had remained free of "The Evil Ribbon from Hades,' as Inuyasha named it. She then remembered what caused this particular position. 

Inuyasha got frustrated trying to kick the long, long tie end off his leg; it just wouldn't stop coiling around his precious leg. So he jumped up and underestimated how long the silk tie really was. It decided to get Inuyasha back for all those kicks and twisted itself around the fan.

"You'd think it was a snake with how often you're squeezed within its coils Inuyasha."

"Oh! Just help me down!" said the grumpy Inuyasha.

"No. I think I'll leave you there. After all at least like this you won't be able to get in a worst position. Like having it wrapped too tightly around your neck. This probably wouldn't have happened if you had help." She was opening the door when Inuyasha gave up.

"Ok, ok! Get me down from here then we'll go get Jaken to help me."

"Right." She nodded with a smile. All she did is pull on the end of ribbon hanging in front of her 'brother's' nose and he slipped all the way out of it with a crash. "You okay?" she questioned with a grin.

"Yes." he groaned after he sat up from his previous face plant.

"Good. You go get Jaken. I'll work on getting your pretty ribbon down.

Inuyasha sighed and marched off to find the little demon.

When they entered the room, both Jaken and Inuyasha were surprised. 'Kisa' was dancing around the fan, ribbon in hand like it was a maypole. Every few steps she'd jump up.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned. He was whacked in the back of his head by Jaken's carved walking stick.

"What Inuyasha means Mistress is… um… What are you doing?" Jaken looked at her sheepishly, ignoring the heated glare he was receiving from Inuyasha.

"Trying to get the tie to let go of the fan. Of course, what else?" She then continued her little dance around the fan, completing the circle two more times. Then two small tugs and down it came. 'Shhhhh.' it whispered as it gracefully landed on the floor.

She handed the ribbon to Jaken; no way was she letting Inuyasha take it from her. She might get tangled in it too. Then she sat down on the bed, content to watch a bird peek at the window screen. That is content until she heard a fuss starting behind her.

317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317317

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the Saint Patrick's Day chapter of Bored With Mine Borrowed Yours! I actually got this out before a month was up. Yay!

If you're interested in what InuTaisho's painting looked like I will be putting out a short story of the paintings and a little background information on Easter (March 23rd), hopefully. The name of the story will be InuTaisho's Paintings. I will also be putting out a short story, called One of Us, on the April Fool's Day (April 1st). 

Please review. Thank you. Bye. 


	23. Inuyasha's Slick Silk Tie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-Three

"I'm fairly certain that it doesn't go like that."

"Quite. You asked me to help boy."

"Stop, stop, stop! We're going to get tangled up!"

"Nonsense." came the reply.

Then all was silent, for just a few minutes.

"Now we're tangled up! I told you to stop! Dumb toad!"

'Kisa' turned to see the two other people in the room strapped together, chest to chest. Inuyasha's arms were taped to his sides. While Jaken's arms and legs were flailing about, every so often smacking the younger demon spawn in the face. His feet whomped the pour puppy in the gut a lot more frequently. It would have been humorous if it hadn't been for the fact that this has gotten quite old.

She stood up and walked over to them. "Hold still you two." Jaken immediately hung limp in the tie. "I'll see if I can get you loose." She sighed. Then she tried to decipher the knots, rat's nests and tangles of ribbon. It made them look like Christmas present wrapping gone wrong. Oh so horribly wrong. She shuttered.

She found one of the ends and got to work. Only to give up five minutes later. She got up off her knees and walked to the door.

"Oi wench…"

"Don't talk to Miss Nishi like that you brat!" screeched Jaken as he 'defended' her by gifting Inuyasha with a swift kick to the gut.

Inuyasha ignored the toy sized man. "You can't just leave us like this."

"I'm not." With that she opened the door, exited out the pathway now there and returned the door to its proper place. She then peacefully glided to the stairs, took a deep breath and… screamed bloody murder. Bloody murder sounded oddly like Sesshoumaru's name.

It took 1.03 seconds but there he was in all his calm glory. His eyes traveled from one part of the hall to the completely opposite side. He found no threat but a fly or two.

"What is it Kisa?"

"Two people we both know have gotten themselves stuck in a pickle." His eyebrow backed up behind his bangs. "I need some help to get them out."

The look he was giving her said 'explain', somehow without it saying a thing.

"Look." She opened the door to show Inuyasha and Jaken in their 'holiday outfit'. "Please help me Sesshoumaru!"

"Why don't you just cut it." stated the man with hair the color of white sliver.

"No!" shouted both Inuyasha and 'Kisa'. It was now a matter of honor to Inuyasha. He couldn't let it be known that a tie, no matter how fancy or evil it was had gotten the better of him. And 'Kisa' had spent too much time in a car to just let the string be cut.

Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to leave.

"Please Sesshoumaru." She elbowed Inuyasha.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru." She had to elbow him again. "Please help me."

Sesshoumaru then glided over to his half-brother was standing. He walked around them once, his eyes scrutinizing the bundle before him like a vulture. And Inuyasha was the road kill. Jaken who couldn't see the look squirmed.

The tall dog demon pulled in a handful of places and the still tangled ribbon fell dragged down by the few pounds of wasted weight that was Jaken.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Then the girl in front of him gazed behind him with a look that pierced the word 'Well?' into all hearts.

Sesshoumaru could almost hear the 'Well, what?' running through the exceptionally dense Inuyasha's mind. The only female in the room suddenly had intense, hard eyes that even an idiot like Jaken could read. They conveyed, 'Don't MAKE me come over there.' with the underlying message, 'you won't like it if I do.'

Inuyasha cleared his stubborn throat. "Yes… Thanks Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru glanced back to see his brother had his head bowed to avoid his sister's now happy gaze.

"Um Sesshoumaru," Shirah started to pick her way through the maze of long thin fabric. Taking extra care not to trip.

"Hm." He knew the smiling girl couldn't see him, so nodding would be pointless.

"After we detangle the ribbon, which will take a while," By this time she made it to Jaken who was struggling with the cobweb of silk surrounding him. She lifted the old demon and brushed off the ribbon that still clung to him. Then set him down around a foot away, completely out of the silken death trap. "Stay away from the ribbon." She warned him. She then finished her sentence to Sesshoumaru. "Would you be willing to come back and help Inuyasha with this blasted tie?"

She looked over at him just in time to see him nod and exit.

"What!" cried Inuyasha as he watched his crazy sister risk certain doom by gathering the 'slick snake of utter destruction.' in her arms.

"Inuyasha you will not be ready in the hour and a half you have left to get ready without his help. And then," she cut him off before he could object. "Kagome will go alone. When she gets there some guy with a load of cash and most likely a playboy, you know the kind, will see her. She of course will look stunning and he will like what he sees. He'll find a way to spend the entire evening with her. He will use every woman catching trick in his 'long' book and maybe even win her heart. Which he will break as soon as he sees another beautiful girl, and chases after her. Don't tell me you hate Sesshoumaru so much that you would let that happen. Don't you love Kagome more than that?"

"I would never let that happen to Kagome!"

"Good. So you'll let Sesshoumaru help you?"

"Yes."

"Great!" She looked down at the tangled mess in her lap that she had been working on for the entirety of her story. She was about 2/5ths of the way done untangling it. "Inuyasha, why don't you go put on your shoes and vest? Then you also need to brush your hair. All the fuss has got it pretty tangled.

When he went into the bathroom to look Shirah noticed Jaken leaning against the far wall. "Jaken," she pronounced when she looked back down at her working hands.

"Yes, Mistress Kisa?"

"Why are you leaning against the wall? I thought you left with Sesshouamru."

"I am here because you told me to stay away from the ribbon. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't tell me to come, so I chose to stay."

'Kisa' looked surprised at his words, but didn't raise her head. "That's very obedient of you Jaken. Thank you." They sat in silence as she worked, for a couple minutes even when Inuyasha left to track down his dress shoes.

"It's rather quiet without Inuyasha in here. Tell me Jaken, tell me a story or a tale of the past, or even about something you like to do or what you're thinking."

Jaken's eyes glistened with tears. He knew the child before him wouldn't see them as she was focused on her task. He cried for he could not recall a time anyone had asked him to share anything like that. It was wonderful. As not to waste the moment he set about finding something interesting to tell. And quickly began. Maybe if he told it well he would be asked to share again.

When Inuyasha had finally made it back with his prey in hand he witnessed 'Kisa' sitting on the edge of her seat, his bed. What was truly strange was she was listening intently to Jaken as he spoke. And there right beside her sat the red ribbon neatly folded. It must have been sitting there for five minutes probably more.

Curious Inuyasha listened in on the Jaken dominated conversation. He was telling the tale of his father and how he had become the leader of the little green demons like himself.

After Jaken finished his tale Kisa asked, "If your dad was this great lord, shouldn't you be one now?"

"I was, but then I met Sesshoumaru. I decided to serve him."

"Why?"

"Oh we don't have time for this! I have to get my tie and jacket on and pick up Kagome soon!"

"Then go get Sesshoumaru."

"Feh!" Inuyasha hurried to get his brother.

In the 2 minutes he was gone Jaken explained his reasoning. 'Kisa' didn't really understand it but figured it was a complicated male thing. Or maybe it was a demon thing. At least she hoped it was complicated, if not it was plain stupid. Either way she thought his reason was utterly senseless.

Within three minutes of entering Sesshoumaru had it tied to perfection.

In the five minutes from the time Kisa slapped him in the back of the head and the time he revved up his car Inuyasha did the following. Growled at the girl, remembered why his head ached, thanked his brother, who nodded and once again left, put on his jacket, which caused a button on his waistcoat to pop off and hit the also leaving Jaken in the back of the head, he nearly had a nervous breakdown from lose of said button, was consoled, buttoned up his jacket to hide missing part of the waistcoat, thanked his sister 'He's learning! Yay!' stepped over the unconscious button imprinted Jaken and raced to his favorite car.

"Good luck Inuyasha. Your… DEFINATLY going to need it." She leaned over and poked Jaken. "Jaken, Sesshoumaru needs your help."

Suddenly conscious Jaken had eyes that screamed 'My dream has come true!' "Really?"

"Uhhh…"

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru! I, Jaken will save the day!" He then 'flew' unconvincingly down the stairs. Hitting every third or forth one. When the banging ceased Shirah asked, "Are you okay?"

"I, the mighty Jaken, am fine. Ehehehehehehehehehe! Lord Sesshoumaru needs my help!"

"Not really." she mumbled. Then she yelled to the rushing demon, "Just don't kill yourself on the next flight of stairs. You're no good to him dead!"

"You're right. I must take this dignified like my lord." The patter of his feet slowed down. "Ahh! Who am I kidding! Ehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Soon these sounds echoed up the stairs to her human ears. Bang, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, crash, bang bam, thumm, thumm, thumm, kshhhh!

"That last one did not sound good."

"Ahh! My pottery!" sounded an old man mournfully.

"Defiantly," she raised and lowered her head once, "not good." she shook her head from one side to the other, slowly.

Reaching up she turned off Inuyasha's light and shut the door, abandoning on 'natural disaster' for another.

518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518518

Hi everyone. I am so so so sorry this is very late. My life has been so hectic lately! My brother got married; I started a new job that completely flipped my schedule, and I live on a 'farm' (it's planting season, we've been planting). And I've been helping mow weeds. And made our first fire to burn sagebrush. IS SPRING OVER YET! No there's more to do, a lot more planting for one. NOOOOOOOO!!, and we're trying to find time for spring cleaning. Sigh. To put it lightly I haven't had a lot of time. So I will try to get the next chapters out in time, but at least until I get used to my new schedule that may be hard.

On the up side because of one of the things I have to do I got a new (used) office chair all it needs is a new seat cover. But it is so comfortable!

Thanks for putting up with my tardiness. I am trying. Hopefully I'll be able to work out my schedule soon. Talk again when I update.

Please Review. Thanks! Bye for now.


	24. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-Four

When she got there Jaken and the other old demon were not alone. Standing not far away was Sesshoumaru.

"Toutousai, what are you doing here?" asked Sesshouamru.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, this brute destroyed my surprise!"

"I did not you old coot! You were dragging it down the middle of the hallway!" And the two ancient demons took to arguing again.

Sesshoumaru couldn't seem to get them to pay him any attention as they continued to trade insults and who-done-its. So 'Kisa' stepped up and let out a loud catlike hiss. The two bickering demons looked small(er) and frightened at that moment. Even Sesshoumaru seemed a bit taken aback.

She smiled sweetly at the tall man and said, "You wanted to say something?"

"Toutousai why are you here?"

"I came to deliver my latest pottery creation as a surprise for when your parents come home."

"Since when do you make pottery ya old geezer?!" shouted Jaken.

"Since Betsy-Bu had to be kept at the vets. His doctor said I needed a hobby so I don't miss him so much while he's away." confided Toutousai, despairing the loss of his cow.

"Uhh?" To get his mind off of his cow 'Kisa' said, "So what was the pottery you made?"

"It was a statue of my Betsy-Bu on a rolling platform."

"Why would Lord InuTaisho want a statue of that stupid three-eyed cow? You're sure an old twit!" Jaken started to get 'heady' with his staff.

Knonk!

"Ow!" moaned Toutousaid. They then began to argue again.

"Jaken quite. Toutousai go home."

"Yes sir." was Toutousai's answer much to the surprise of Jaken. Toutousai used his surprise to his advantage. Gripping Jaken's staff Toutousai ran off.

"Gah! Get back here you thief!" Jaken ran after him.

When Jaken finally caught up with Toutousai he grabbed back his staff of two heads. He swung said staff like a club. "You old fool, now you will pay for stealing my staff!"

A sickeningly false innocent look covered the fire breather's face. "Did I?"

Jaken brained him and huffed with each step he took. He left the room like someone who had jogged 6 miles.

'Kisa' looked at Jaken curiously as he rambled by mumbling about an old coot and stupid three-eyed bulls. 'Betsy-Bu is a BULL? Pour cow."

After being dragged out of bed and to church Sunday morning both girls became recluses. Kisa because she was soOo tired that everything that came near her fell asleep as a result of her tiredness. Thus she went to bed.

And Shirah was hiding from Inuyasha who was annoyingly happy and kept telling about his date over and over again. He also would leave parts out and blush, then he'd spout some cover up. It got annoying, fast. Let's just say hiding was the only option to stay sane. Her hiding place? The one place Inuyasha would never look for his sister, under Sesshoumaru's desk.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look when he saw her.

She in return knowing that he had come to do work gave him a look that he interpreted to say 'You do work and I'll call mom…' In reality she was looking at him with a you-start-working-I'll-bite-your-leg-and-then-Inuyasha-will-find-us look. Which could be just as bad, if not worst then their mother's reaction to working on Sunday. No it would definitely be worst. After mother is done with him he'd have been suitably scolded, after Inuyasha on the other hand… they'd both be carried away on stretchers to an insane asylum.

When Inuyasha's friends and love came by 'Kisa' ventured to speak. "Sesshoumaru what time is that fitting tomorrow?"

"I have to go to work tomorrow. I will pick you up at six. Be ready."

"Okay. Well I'm going to see if I can't make it to a tv without being Inu-bushed." She snuck out the door in covert stealth mode.

The next morning was another bright, large sunned summer day. The prefect type of day to brighten hearts, except of those who believe mangy Monday should be put down. Because after all, it's more humane to put the pour beast out of it's pest-infested suffering. Good thing we don't know anyone who thinks like that. Oh wait, we do.

"Ginta what time did you finally go to bed last night?" asked night-owl 'Shirah'. Her bright eyes seemed to reflect that evil sun's gaze. No wait that was his alarm clock.

'Blasted thing.' "What do you want Shirah?" he groaned and turned over. No good the window's on that side.

"I want to know what we're doing today."

"I don't know about you but I plan to sleep until the dawn of time."

"But the dawn of time passed a long time ago."

"Exactly."

"Well then you should be up. Your wake up call was ages ago."

"Just go away and let me sleep Shirah."

She sighed. "Okay. Goodnight lazybones."

What could she do now? Have you ever had one of those days where you desperately want to do something, but not any of the things you can thing of? Kisa was having one of those days.

"I know! I'll call 'Kisa'!" she called to the deadly silent house. She looked at the clock, 10:27. 'Shirah should be up by now, right? Let's find out."

So she picked up the phone and dialed those 7 digits. Three rings later a grumpy Inuyasha answered the phone. He was another of the 'Let's put Monday down before it breeds' people. 'But at least he's up.' she thought.

"This better be important. You stupid person calling when normal people are asleep."

'I take it back.' Drawing on a voice demons love to hate Kisa began. "Hello sleepyhead. It's almost 10:30, most people are up and thinking about what to have for lunch in a few hours. Will you put me through to Kisa?"

"Yeah, yeah." He stumbled out the door and yelled, "Kisa phone." very loudly might I add.

Shirah was just getting out of the pool. She had only barely come in to get a snack before returning to the refreshing water. All she heard was 'own'. "Did you say something Inuyasha?" she called back not near as loud as him but he still heard it.

"Yeah. The phone's for you."

She picked up the nearest phone. "Okay I got it Inuyasha." Then into the phone said, "Yellow?"

"What's with the color 'Kisa'?"

"I've got to do something to make bright-and-sickly more pleasant, 'Shirah'."

"Oh." she exclaimed as if that explained it all. "So anything interesting happening in the exceedingly wealthy side of town?"

"If it is it's not happening here. Sesshoumaru and Jaken are at work, Rin is at that daycare thing. And I thing Inuyasha is working on the world's largest bedsore. How are things at my 'humble hovel'?"

"Hehehe! Good but bore-ring! I think Ginta and Inuyasha may be having a bedsore contest. And as of yet Kouga and Hakkaku haven't shown up."

There was a long pause. "Are you still there?" inquired Kisa.

"Yes. I just can't think of anything else to say."

You know those see-threw bits of brilliance that fly on a strange wind and smack you right in the face? Kisa just encountered one of those shear brilliance moments. Her face grew a grin and an inner light. "Shirah… I can't believe we haven't thought of this before!"

"Thought of what?"

"It's prefect!"

"Prefect?"

"It's diabolical!"

"What is?"

"It's so us!"

"What? Tell me!"

"Let's…" just for the sake of teasing the other girl she took her mouth away from the phone and mumbled just loud enough to know someone was talking be not loud enough to understand what was said.

"Gah! You mean thing! Tell me or I'm returning to the pool."

"Let's go to the mall! You know meet!"

The tension broke and Shirah giggled. "How is that diabolical?"

"Because sweetheart," she began in a deep evil accent and chuckled in said accent. "We will have to keep it secret from our families and anyone attached to out families."

"Ah, I see."

"So?"

"Yeah, alright, I've got nothing better to do. But how are you going to get there?"

"How do you usually get places?"

"Bike or walk, but that's a long way to do either."

"Oh. I'll think of something."

"Okay, meet at the window by the food court in say an hour you think?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

They hung up and ran around getting the things they would need.

Shirah made a phone call to Sesshouamru at his work before she left.

An hour later Shirah was early for once in her life. She spent most of that time fidgeting and trying not to look over her shoulder at the people in the food court.

'Maybe this isn't such a good idea.' she thought when someone slammed a tray onto a nearby table. She had nearly jumped into the window as a result of the loud noise. She put on chapstick to stop herself from nervously chewing on her lips.

She was tapped on the shoulder and this time did bump into the wall o' windows.

There standing behind her was a grinning young woman she had seen, in person, only once before. "You're jumpy."

"Hi. You must be Kisa right?"

"Yep! I remember what you look like from the beauty shop. You must be Shirah."

"Yeah. Hello." She held out her right hand and they awkwardly shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

This was a strange first meeting. They didn't really know how to break the ice with someone they had switched lives with. After all that's not something they covered in school or anywhere else, including any books/stories either if them had read. Not even the Prince and the Pauper covered this part of the tale.

'Come on Shirah, think of something. You two talk on the phone with little problem. There's got to be something you can say.' Little did Shirah know Kisa was thinking along the same lines.

"Ummm…" It didn't matter who said that, they both couldn't think of how to continue.

Finally Kisa had the idea to kick it off with some small talk. "Are you having fun in my life?"

Shirah nodded and said, "It has its excitements. How about you?"

"It's great. I've done so many things I've never done before. And your brother is a cutie, if a little odd."

"What can I say, he's a puffball."

They both laughed at that entirely true statement. They continued once they sat at a table that wasn't very close to another group.

"Are my parents home yet?" Kisa inquired.

"No. We need to switch back before they are. I don't think I could lie to your parents." she answered. She remembered the way her new friend's parents had treated her, when they thought she was their daughter.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want them to find out by having to switch us back."

Bringing up her parents turned the mood serious and slightly uncomfortable. So to lighten it again with the only thing she could think of Kisa asked after her brothers.

Shirah said, "They're fine." Then she laughed remembering why she called Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you laughing?'

"Close your eyes, hehehehe; I've got a, hehehe, present for you." She choked out with her laughter.

When Kisa did as she was asked Shirah dug something out of her borrowed purse and held it in front of her face.

"Okay you can open your eyes."

As soon as what the object was registered Kisa broke out laughing. There between their faces above the table, was a photo of Inuyasha with pink Pippy Longstocking hair kissing a cutesy stuffed bunny's nose.

"Sesshoumaru got this the morning after the kids and I did it." She handed her the picture. "He still has pink ears although he did get his hair dyed white again."

They laughed together over the picture and a few funny things that had happened before and after the switch.

Deciding to wander threw the stores since they were there, they played with costume jewelry at one store, sunglasses and shoes at another. Then they came to a newly opened hats, wigs and costumes store.

While trying on hats playfully, selecting stupid hats and masks for each other to try on Shirah spotted a mirror. She attempted to drag Kisa to it. Kisa laughed and allowed herself to be pulled to the mirror.

When they got to it they took off their masks and compared their differences.

Their smiles left. Shirah's eyes moistened a bit."They really are blind. How could they have confused us?"

"We don't really look alike at all do we." said the brown haired Kisa. "Well their disregard is our fortune."

Kisa noted that while Shirah tried to regain her happy spirit she wasn't doing too well. So said more as they were leaving the store, "Plus now we can have a sort of revenge on them. Maybe even a few small pranks, but what?"

They spent the rest of their time together laughing over stupid prank ideas as they tried on various items, and scanned through shelves of media. They didn't see anyone they knew the entire time.

At five-thirty they split ways. 'Kisa' going back to Nishi mansion, 'Shirah' back to the Abbott household.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hey everyone. I got this out early, yay! I've had a small break lately, but it will probably a while before I can get the next chapter out, but I will try to get it out on time.

If you are interested in what happened on Inuyasha's date with Kagome you will get the chance. Sometime around Father's Day I will be putting out a small side story called Inuyasha's Date at the Opera. I hope you read that as well.

Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for reading all this time. Please continue to read. Please review. 'Til next time.


	25. Fitting and Ginta's Freakout

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-Five

When Shirah made it through the front door of the Nishi's abode, she spotted three 'pictures' hanging on the wall. They each held a chubby cheeked baby in their frames. The first one was a photo that looked more like a fairytale then any other picture she had ever seen. It was of a baby with thin black or dark brown hair half an inch to an inch in length. That babe was wearing a white dress dotted tastefully with little pick rosebuds with small green stems that had one leaf attached.

The next was a painting of who could only be baby Inuyasha. His fuzz of hair was longer and thicker than the girl baby, Kisa's, and his ears flopped a little, as they were not yet strong enough to perk. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with gold accents. He was smiling at an ancient, wooden, toy horse in his hands.

The last was far older than the other two, it held within it's boundaries a little baby, fast asleep, done in inks. This baby, Sesshoumaru, wore an idealized kimono that swirled and dipped like an old, Asian, landscape, piece of art. Beside him was what could only be a stunningly drawn pelt or tail, it was moved in an unseen breeze. All these portraits were amazing, like artwork that belonged in a museum.

She touched each picture and said the name of the baby it held. She started with, "Kisa…" and was surprised to feel that it too was a painting; it only looked like a photograph. Yet in her stunned mind Shirah could do nothing but move to the next in line. "Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru… Gah! The fitting!" She rushed up the stairs and into her room as quickly as her feet could fly.

She brushed her hair, and teeth. She was done just as Sesshoumaru was arriving home. 'Kisa' just missed Sesshoumaru as she went downstairs to find Inuyasha. She found him in the game room playing a video game, all on his lonesome.

"Inuyasha."

He grunted a "Huh?" like sound.

"Sesshoumaru and I will be leaving for the fitting soon."

He grunted again.

'Kisa' shook her head and left him alone.

'I've decided… turning around in this house is dangerous business.' thought 'Kisa' as she backed up so she could focus on the demon in front of her.

Rin and Shippo bounced and giggled at her side. This meant Sesshoumaru had picked them up before coming home.

Sesshoumaru had changed from his work suit into a white t-shirt and dark, dark blue jeans. He was the demon Shirah had walked into when she had turned around.

"Hello Sesshoumaru."

"Hhn."

"Hello Shippo, Rin."

"Hi Kisa." they both replied happily.

Shirah smiled at them. "I'm guessing it's time for the fitting. Are you two in the play too?"

"Yes!" they said, as they walked down the hall.

"Oh no! You two are such good actors that there won't be any parts left for the rest of us! Oh what a cruel world this is!" she lamented.

The children giggled excitedly and answered with two resounding, "Yep!"s.

Sesshoumaru looked at them oddly; well he would have if he wanted to show emotion, he didn't. 'Something's off here… But what?'

They entered a navy blue car; it was a Nissan Altima, a very generic car. It had two booster seats waiting for the small kids in the back. Shirah tickled the pups as she helped buckle them up.

On the way to the school for the fitting the pups chatted with each other and 'Kisa'. She would say things like "Oh no!" and "Really?" like their jabber was of the utmost importance. Shirah often reached back to tickled the munchkins in turn.

As they walked through the parking lot Sesshoumaru said, "I want you children to behave yourselves." He looked at 'Kisa' sternly.

She smiled innocently back at him.

They walked up to the big, wooden desk set up not far inside the building. A woman with sliver streaked black hair sat behind in with a book in her hand. She set her book down when they reached her.

"Hello."

"Hello. I am Sesshoumaru, this is my sister Kisa, and the kids are Rin and Shippo."

"I remember you from last year Sesshoumaru. Let me get your scripts." She walked to a cabinet not far from where she sat. She pulled out two large scripts and a small script from the N drawer. "Does one of you not have the same last name?" she asked confused that only three scripts had the Nishi name on them.

"I'm Shippo Kitsune."

"Okay." She opened the drawer that had K on the front. She found his short script in a flash.

"Sesshoumaru Nishi, Sir Nehemiah Rodman. Shippo Kitsune, SweetBeet. You boys go down that hall until you come to two open classrooms; you go into the one on the left. Tell them who you play and they'll get you set up." She handed them their scripts as she said who they got.

"Rin Nishi you're SweetPea, that's SweetBeet's sister." She handed her the small script that was left. "Kisa Nishi, Ladyette Ruby Wells, that's the lead dear. We had a hard time deciding that, as we knew we wanted Sesshoumaru in the male lead. But don't worry you and your brother don't have a scene that would embarrass you. The female room is the one on the right." She smiled encouragingly at her, and handed her, her script.

'Kisa Nishi' grabbed a hold of Rin's hand and they walked together to the fitting room.

Inside were two younger women, younger than the one by the door, but older than Shirah by around ten years.

"Ah, finally!" the younger of the two practically shouted. "I was so bored I was about ready to tear this room apart and see if I could put it together again!" At the strange looks she received she added, "Just so I'd have something to do."

"Um… yeah, okay... Just ignore her. Hello, give us your names and characters' names and we can get started."

"Hello I'm Kisa and this is my niece Rin. She's SweetPea, and I'm Ruby Wells."

"Yoshino described you both very well. Then again he always describes people to their best advantage." said the elder woman, "I'm Julie and that is Mariah." She pointed to the woman happily bouncing through the clothes looking for the SweetPea and Ladyette Wells costume options.

She found SweetPea's first. She carried the bundle of three or so outfits without fussing. In fact swinging her head from side to side and humming. Mariah looked like a child who talked daddy into buying her an ice-cream cone.

When she kneeled to Rin's height she immediately set one of the costumes aside. I would no means be large enough for the small child. Then she held up a bright orange dress with broad yellow X's on it. It was too big. The last one was in-between the other two. It was as green as evergreen borough. It too was too small, by a few sizes.

"Here go put this on." She handed Rin the orange sundress and pushed her carefully toward the curtain that had been set up for folks to change behind.

Mariah was off to the races again as soon as the girl moved on her own. Picking up where she left off Mariah quickly found the four gowns set aside for the part of Ruby Wells. She, Ruby Wells, required two sets of clothes, a fancy, ball-worthy gown and a sundress.

Just as she headed back to the women she lest waiting two things happened. Rin came out saying the dress was too big and attempting to keep the shoulders of the dress on her shoulders. The other thing started across the hall…

There was a masculine cry of "Ahh!" continued by, "No Don't! Don't run away!" or some sort of thing. Followed by bare feet running in the hall and a little boy appearing in the doorway.

"Shippo!" 'Kisa' sounded startled. In but a handful of milliseconds her lips began to twitch. 'I must not laugh!'

Shippo was dressed in very, very dark green loose pants that had ties at the waist and ankles. The tie at the waist was tied, but the ones at the ankles weren't. He also had both legs in one pant leg. His shirt was a little billowy, a light blue, the color you'd see looking at baby blue through a fog. To complete the look he had an orangey-lemon yellow vest hanging halfway down his arm. All in all he looked messy but sweet.

"That man was weird! He was trying to undo my pants!"

"Shippo he was probably trying to fix them. You've got them on wrong." Shirah explained calmly. "Come here I'll help you." All three men from next door were standing at the doorway.

As Shirah helped Shippo Mariah and Julie pinned Rin's dress for the alterations it would need.

"There now, you look so handsome! You'll give all the girls butterflies!" She tapped his nose and sent him back with, "You're such brave, little man." knowing that that would help him be more willing to behave. She smiled almost adoringly at his retreating figure, shaking her head. Her smile faltered a bit when she noticed the men standing at the door. She waved at them.

Sesshoumaru appeared to be thinking when he absentmindedly picked up Shippo, who protested loudly, and carried him back to the men's quarters.

When Mariah saw that 'Kisa' was done with the little boy she lurched toward her with the costumes in hand. She nearly ripped out some seams when she tripped over the dresses.

It was decided on the golden 'ball gown' with the subtle embroidery and the classic blue sundress with the white lace collar. They both need slit adjustments at the bust and waist. The sundress's hem needed to be dropped as well.

"You're taller than we expected. Good thing we made this with a large hem." Mariah popped the seam all the way around. Which caused Julie to cringe.

"We'll see you two after practice tomorrow. To make sure we got the corrections right." They grinned them off.

Shirah and Rin met up with the boys in the hall.

When they got home Sesshoumaru left them to do more work. Shirah and the kids joined Inuyasha for dinner.

After dinner Shirah put in a cartoon for the kids, grabbed an armful of paper and art supplies and sat at a table with a view of the tv and the children.

They sat and watched the same movie twice. The kids were begging to watch in again when Jaken entered and announced the arrival of bedtime.

Earlier that day when Kisa made it to the Abbott house.

"Where were you? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I was sooo worried about you!" said a frantic Ginta.

"Whoa! Ginta calm down! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." He was about to contradict her so she continued. "I met up with Kisa, we had lunch and window shopped at the mall. There's no need to have a heart-attack every time I go out big bro." She fluffed his poof of black hair as she passed.

"But you usually tell me when you leave."

She turned. "Sorry I forgot. Besides weren't you the one who was going to sleep till the 'dawn of time'?"

When she left the room he sighed in relief, and called Hakkaku and Kouga to tell them she is back home.

After the boys confirmed she was in her room, she was looking up songs on the laptop she finally found, Ginta complained to the boys about what his sister had said.

"Ginta… I think your sister's right. While I can understand why you were worried, you don't need to flip out every time she goes somewhere and forgets to tell you." Hakkaku showed some of his brain.

"I'm the big brother I'm supposed to look out for her." he said.

"Don't you do the same to her?" Kouga asked.

"Huh?" the duo smartly stammered.

"How many times have we come here to have your sister hug you and calmly ask where you were the last three or so day? And she asks you to tell her where you're going if you're going to be gone a while, and when you'll be home again. You never do, tell her that is." Kouga stated.

Ginta felt guilty. 'I went off on my sister like that, and I do it all the time. She probably worries about me a lot more when I'm away for days with no notice.' He got up. "I'll be back." he said to his friends who were now watching tv.

He knocked on his sister's door. "Shirah?"

There was no answer. He tried again still no answer.

He opened the door. 'Shirah' sat at the computer, earphones on, head bobbing as she read her email.

"Shirah?" Still there was no reply.

He walked up behind her giving her a hug. His hug made her earphones go askew. "Shirah I'm sorry?"

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"For yelling at you about your not telling me where you were going. I had no right to talk when I leave you for days without warning." He seemed to be dropping with sincere apology.

'I'm not the one who should hear this…' she thought. 'Oh Shirah, how would you deal with this?'

"Please forgive me."

"Uhm… Sure… You're forgiven." she murmured unsure. She hoped he would leave after that. He did let her go, to sit on her bed. It is un-nerving to have a penitent boy staring at your back, especially when he was sorry to someone who was not you. 'How do I get rid of him? What to do? How would Shirah handle this?' As if Shirah could hear her thoughts and answer them, her voice entered her mind, _**'Take a deep breath. Now hug him, to let him know its okay.' **_'That's it?' _**'Yes.' **_She stood. "Come here Ginta." She hugged the young man. "It's okay Ginta."

When she let go he smiled showing off his dimples. Then he left.

'Shirah' sighed. 'I'm glad that's over.' Kisa brought up another webpage and grinned. 'They have some… good.' Kisa opened her purse and looked at the money inside. Kisa and Shirah had withdrawn 100 from Kisa's bank account and split it 50-50 earlier that day incase they found something they wanted. Kisa now knew what she wanted. She didn't want her 'brother' to hear so she thought, 'Insert evil laugh here.'

She finished reading her e-mail then logged off the computer.

"Hey boys, I'm going to the store; you want me to get you anything while I'm there?"

"Not that I can think of…" Ginta trailed off. The other two shook their heads.

Kouga called to 'Shirah' as she looked through the coat closet, "How you gonna get there?"

"By bike, it's not too far away." She found what she was looking for. "Ah-ha!" She plopped the purse into the backpack so it wouldn't get in the way, she didn't want to crash the bike because of the purse getting in the spokes or something like that.

She passed the boys again on her way back to the garage.

"Hey, Shirah, before you go… here." Ginta tossed her his cell phone. "Call if you need a ride home."

"Okay, thanks Ginta."

She brought the bike out of the garage and pedaled away. 'Now to the…store.' She snickered a little as she road down the street.

Kisa locked the bike up with a chain and lock she had seen in the bag, when she had put her purse inside. Then she waltzed into a shop called Pounds of Pranks. Not before noticing a sign on the door that said everything, buy one get one free.

'Ah the joys of sisterhood.' she thought as she looked through shelf upon shelf of gags.

When she left the store her heart started to pound, 'cause she couldn't find the key to unlock the bike. Eventually she found it, by turning the bag upside down. It fell out of the pocket behind the empty id slot. She sighed and let out a silent thank you. Putting the backpack with her purchases on she boarded the unlocked bike. 'I can't wait to pull my prank.' She grinned at the thought.

"What did you buy?" was what Shirah was greeted with as she walked into the living room. She ignored the question.

"Here's your phone Ginta."

"Hey I asked you a question." Hakkaku said.

"Just some things."

"What?" one of the other boys questioned.

"It's really none of your business." She walked into her sleeping chamber and shut the door. The backpack was thrown on the bed just seconds before there was a knock at the door.

"Shirah…"

"What do you want Ginta?"

He entered. 'Why is it that when someone asks what, or who it is that people just open the door and come in? They should wait until they are told to enter.'

"Shirah' intercepted his hand, which was reaching for the backpack, on her way to shut the door. "It's just some femmine products and toothpaste. Not something I wanted to announce to your friends or you really."

"Oh." He blushed and quickly left the room.

Kisa sighed. 'Thank goodness he bought it.' She opened the backpack, put the prank stuff in a desk drawer and tossed her purse into a corner of the bedroom.

Ginta made pizza by hand that night. It was something he learned at his first job.

They spent the night after dinner playing board games.

After Kouga and Hakkaku left Ginta went straight to bed. And Kisa smiled. She got ready for bed after Ginta was snoring. She tried to keep calm, tomorrow would be a great day. She had a hard time falling asleep, because of the adrenaline pulsing around her veins.

721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721721

Sorry it is late again everyone, I have been really busy lately. Please forgive me. I am trying to get the chapters out on time. But I've had a lot I've had to get done and I share a computer with my entire household. So I have to share and done always get the chance to get on the computer when I have time to type this story up.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a blast writing it, the next chapter is even better! That's right the coming attraction is 'Shirah's' Prank Day! Yay! If you have any ideas or guesses as to what pranks she pulls review and let me know.

Thank you for reading please review. You'll see Kisa and Shirah again next time on Bored with Mine Borrowed Yours. Ja!


	26. Shirah's' Prank Day and a Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-Six

Unable to stay asleep long Kisa jumped out of bed before the sun. She got ready for the day and then started breakfast as the sun rose.

She used a recipe and made her first attempt, ever, at pancakes. They turned out really well.

Over yonder, down the hall Ginta exited his room following his nose to the syrupy goodness awaiting him. When he saw that she was making pancakes he looked at the calendar. There was no mark on the date. He then proceeded to pick up the phone and rush to his room. He quickly dialed the number of the cave's phone. A groggy Kouga answered it.

"Hello…"

"Kouga, it's Ginta, quick get one of the girls on the phone!"

"Why?" he asked his desperate friend.

"My sister is making pancakes and I need to know why!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Dude my sister is making PANCAKES. She HATES pancakes. I've got to know what I've forgotten. I don't want to get in trouble with my sister for forgetting something important."

"Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?"

"You don't understand I just made up to my sister for ignoring her."

"Wait a second…" He called one of the girls. "Did you say pancakes? I'm having breakfast at your house."

"Kouga!"

"Here's Jina."

"Hey Jina, its Ginta."

"Hi Ginta." The wolf woman shifted her pup on her hip. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know if this is a special day to my sister?"

"Sorry hun. We're no that close. I'll get Maiden or Ayame. They're the two closest to her age. They might know."

A few torturous minutes later sleepy Ayame came to answer the call. "Hello?" she sounded like she was about to fall over.

He explained once again why he was calling.

"Sorry Ginta. The only special day I know of in the summer for Shirah is her birthday. And as far as I know that's not today."

"Thanks Ayame. Today's not her birthday so that can't be it. Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Not that I know of. Maiden might know but she moved out of the den a month or so ago. Sorry."

"Do you have her number?"

"No. She hasn't got a phone yet… I think." She covered the mouth piece and called to Kouga as he and Hakkaku were attempting to remove themselves from the cave. "Kouga does Maiden have a phone yet?"

"No."

"I was right she doesn't own a phone yet. Why don't you just ask her?"

Ginta sighed. "Thanks anyway. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Ayame went back to bed to sleep until a descent time.

Then the nearly defeated wolf demon brushed his teeth and washed his face. He left his room after he was done. He put the phone back in its cradle. He told his sister that Kouga and likely Hakkaku would be there soon.

"No problem." Her mind started racing. "I'll just make another batch so there'll be enough." She began to bustle to get the ingredients back out. "On second thought I'll make some eggs. How do you and the boys like them?"

"Kouga and I like them scrambled. Hakkaku likes them cooked on both sides with unbroken, non-runny yolks." said Ginta around a mouthful of pancake.

As she started the first batch of eggs the two expected boys rushed in. She got three pop-cans, of dark soda, out of the fridge. Then she gave Ginta his eggs and started Kouga's. She went and got something out of her room and three cups out of the cupboard. Upon giving Kouga his eggs she started Hakkaku's. Opening the soda cans over the sink she poured them into cups which she followed by giving Hakkaku his eggs. Then she gave them their drinks.

After all that she settled back into her seat. And began her second plate of pancake.

Then all the calamity commenced.

Hakkaku took a bite of his eggs. His face got red, his eyes watered and he spit them back out onto his plate, thankfully, yelling "Hot!"

Everyone else sprung into laughter.

Hakkaku looked at his eggs and found what he thought was turmeric was actually cayenne pepper.

As they calmed the amused Kouga took a swig of his drink. He too spit it out much of it landed across the room on the fridge. This time everyone but Kouga laughed. "Uh… I think this soda's gone bad. Very bad."

While they were laughing something caught Hakkaku's attention… "Ginta your teeth are blue!"

Everyone got a glimpse of his neon blue teeth before he rushed off to see for himself.

"Hey Hakkaku, I think we have someone to thank for our meal. How did you do it Shirah?"

'Shirah' just laughed helplessly.

"Ah!" Ginta zoomed back. "Shirah when did you do this." pointing to his mouth.

She busted a gut laughing.

They all teamed up and dragged her to the couch, so she couldn't escape. Then they stood around her displaying upset looks. And stayed that way until she stopped laughing.

"What did you do to us?" asked Hakkaku.

"I put cayenne pepper in your eggs; that sour candy gel stuff in Kouga's drink. And I didn't do anything to Ginta."

"Yes you did! How did you turn my teeth blue?"

She laughed some more. "No I didn't. You did. And I think you're smart enough to figure it out."

"Okay." he said miffed. "Can you at least tell me when you did it? It wasn't this way when I brushed my teeth."

Suddenly she started laugh inexhaustibly again.

"I knew it! What did you do?!"

"Think about it. What have you done today that could have possibly turned your teeth blue?" she managed to say between fits of laughter.

He taught about it for a bit then he raced to the bathroom he shared with his sister. He picked up the toothpaste. It was an unfamiliar brand.

He marched back to his younger sister. "Is this it?"

She just nodded and laughed, "I told you, you did it yourself!"

"Why did you do this?"

"I'm sorry. A friend of mine was sad I promised her I'd pull same pranks on you boys the cheer her up. You have to admit it is funny."

The boys looked at each other and nodded. Then started to chuckle

"And I didn't hurt anyone."

"Okay I guess you're off the hook."

She thought, 'Yes!"

"You just have to clean up the mess."

She sighed. "Okay." She cleaned up, made Hakkaku new eggs, got Kouga a new soda and replaced Ginta's toothpaste.

They all finished there breakfast and Ginta brushed his teeth again. It didn't quite get rid of all the blue but it helped.

The rest of their day was spent with the boys trying, unsuccessfully, to prank 'Shirah' back.

'Kisa's' day was a bore until play practice, which was typical.

For the next week and a half not much happened Shirah spent the days in the pool and at rehearsals. Kisa spent her days with the boys or watching anime. She also had one date with Christopher. They, the girls, had fun but it was at times boring.

So on Friday morning when they were chatting on the phone with each other they decided to meet again at the mall.

They were 'modeling' some cute sun dresses at a way overpriced designer store when Ayame and Maiden came in. They were dragging Ginta with them. Hakkaku and Kouga had gotten away. So the pour boy was left to face the horrors of shopping alone.

Shirah pulled Kisa behind some manikins.

"What's going on?" asked Kisa.

"Ayame, Maiden and Ginta are here!" was the quiet, frantic reply.

The trio started to close in on them. Ayame spotted a gorgeous dress and they veered off course. The two humans in hiding quickly jumped up put the dresses on the nearest rack and ran out of the store.

"We'd better get out of here." said Shirah. "Best not tempt fate."

"But… Yeah, you're right. See you later okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

With that they spilt ways. 'Kisa' went back to the car waiting for her. 'Shirah' went back to her mysterious ride.

After that nothing of real note happened for another week when Kisa's parents called saying that the negotiations were taking longer then they had hoped. They would be there for an undetermined amount of time.

Two weeks went by with basically nothing to report. Just wonderful dates and fun times for 'Shirah'. And 'Kisa' had rehearsals a few days a week and just relaxed half of her spare time away.

As it turns out that Saturday Kisa had a date with Christopher. They were going to the grand reopening of a roller rink.

All was going great. They arrived a couple of hours after the first costumer entered the doors. They did so as to avoid the largest crowd of the day. After about a half hour someone bumped into 'Shirah' hard. She, despite all her balancing abilities and Christopher's attempts at rescue, fell. Christopher's attempts weren't all in vain; he was responsible for the one part of her that didn't touch the rock solid floor. Her sleeve ripped from her shirt and was located in the man's hand.

They decided to leave after that. Christopher noticed something peculiar about her arm. He shifted his eyes to the face of the girl as he helped her into the car.

The man was uncharacteristically silent as he drove.

"Is something wrong Christopher"

"Who are you really?"

"I'm Shirah of course." She smiled.

"Where is Shirah?"

"Right here, silly!" For the first time Kisa started to feel nervous around Christopher. Her stomach dropped; a little… ok a lot.

He stopped the car a few blocks from the street holding the Abbott house. "No you're not. I happen to know that Shirah has a long scar across her shoulders and back."

"How," she swallowed. "How do you k-know that?" 'I didn't even know that.'

He looked a little like he had been hit. He turned to the window. "That's none of your business. I just need to know where she is."

"Why?"

"That ties into the thing that's none of your business." If he ever moved or starts to move toward her she'd bolt that's what Kisa decided. But as long as he kept his distance she would stay and try to find out what this sicko wants with Shirah.

"I'm not telling you where she is. Especially when I don't know what you want with her." She trained her eyes to pick up any and all movement he made.

"Look I don't care what deal you've got going or why you're pretending to be her. I won't even tell anyone you're not her but I need to know where she is. Please…" he started to reach for her hand and she was out the door and running before he could say his next word.

By the time he got the car started and turned down the street she had, Kisa was hiding behind someone's overgrown bushes. Her heart was pounding like a soldier's footsteps except much faster. She was shaking uncontrollably and as pale as if death had its icy arms wrapped around her. She had never been so scared. Kisa rubbed the goosebumps on her arms. When she encountered the sleeve on her one arm she felt the other. It was completely smooth, no scar.

Her mind recalled something he'd said, 'No you're not. I happen to know that Shirah has a long scar across her shoulders and back.'

She shivered harder. 'How could he know that unless he put it there? I think I know why Shirah didn't like his name now. She must not have remembered why but just subconsciously disliked the name, because of that. Shirah…' Kisa shook her head. 'I'm so scared!' His car was long gone, but that did nothing to calm her fear.

For the first time Kisa was glad she switched places with Shirah for reasons other than the fun of it, for completely unselfish reasons. 'I'm glad that I faced him and not Shirah.'

An old man came out of the house and walked to her hesitantly. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

She jumped and tried not to look afraid. She saw a kind looking grandpa type man. "Ye-yeah. My date just…" She couldn't say it.

"I understand. You are braver than a lot of kids now-a-days to have run from that situation."

Kisa didn't even want to correct his assumption.

"How about you come in, have some of my wife's chicken noodle soup and hot cocoa? And you can call someone to come get you."

The old couple fussed over the 'pour dear' for an undefined amount of time. She called Ginta when she felt calm enough to talk to him.

"Hello."

"H- Hello Ginta." she stuttered.

821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821821

Hi everyone, sorry if this is late. My life has been so hectic. Sigh. You'll have to be patient with me.

Did anybody see this coming? What will she tell him? What do you think is coming? Please review even if it's only one word.

Until next time, goodbye.


	27. Kouga's Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-Seven

She called Ginta when she felt calm enough to talk to him.

"Hello."

"H- Hello Ginta." she stuttered.

"Shirah? What's wrong?"

"Ginta… something happened. I'll explain later. Is Kouga there?"

"No."

"Good. Ginta would you do something for me?"

"Anything." answered Ginta in worried brother mode.

"Pack me a few changes of clothes and take them to the den, make sure you aren't followed. While you're at it call Kouga and ask him to pick me up at…" She asked for and repeated the address to Ginta. "I'm going to stay with the pack for a few days okay?"

"Sure." He wondered what was going on. He wanted to go to get his sister himself, but he would do as she asked.

"Thanks. Goodbye."

"Bye." Ginta immediately called Kouga. Then he ran around franticly doing as his sister requested. His mind made up horrible stories that took a continually worse turns. He rushed into the waiting arms of panic.

When Kouga came to get her she thanked her hosts. As she left that house she thought, 'I have to protect Shirah, at all costs.' Like that she turned from victim to strong as stone protector. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and walked into the bright sunlit day. Kouga's 'Bondy', his car, was running, waiting for it's passengers at the curb.

Kouga heard the old lady say to her husband as they left, "What a strong young lady." The wolf demon smiled. Kouga was glad she was strong, yet unhappy she had any cause to use said strength. 'I should have been there. I should have followed them.' He had only stopped following them the last date.

Kouga couldn't get 'Shirah' to say anything about what happened during their ride to the cave.

When they arrived at the cave 'Shirah' just told her concerned 'brother and sister' wolves that Christopher really scared her but she wouldn't say how. Yet Ginta knew it must have been something really bad as the last, and only, time she had asked to stay at the den was when their parents separated and she had vivid nightmares.

Kisa spent half a week hiding out at the cave. She didn't dare call the real Shirah with all these wolves around. Shirah became worried when she couldn't get a hold of anyone at home, no matter when she called and Kisa hadn't called for more than two days.

'I hope everything's okay.' she thought, when she hung up the phone on the fourth night with no contact.

Kisa spent her days trailed by or trailing Kouga.

One night Kouga told her to close her eyes. She did with a smile wondering what he was up to. He plopped a rowdy ball of fur in her lap. The young wolf pup had a reddish glint in the firelight.

"This is Kip. He is old enough that it's time for him to start meeting his pack mates." His mother was warming her fur in the fire's heat looking curiously at her. Yet the mama made no move to get her pup. Eventually she laid her head down.

The excited little thing played a gentle tug-of-war with her large button-down shirt end. Kisa played with the cub. It was just like playing with a baby dog.

Kouga commented on her dealings with the pup. "You are great with pups. Are you sure you don't have any of your own?" he teased.

"Didn't I tell you? Their names are George, Billy, Bobby and Ginta."

"What?" Ginta asked suddenly brought into the conversation.

'Shirah' and Kouga laughed. "Nothing Ginta just taking about you behind your back. Are your ears burning yet?" answered Kisa.

"No."

"Oh. Then we must not have gotten into the really juicy stuff yet." 'Shirah' joked. "So please continue Kouga."

Kouga got a devilish look and scooted close to 'Shirah'. He started murmuring jokes into her ear. None of the jokes were about Ginta but she answered him with laughs and astonished "Really?"s.

"What is he telling you Shirah? It better not be the diaper incident!"

She looked at Kouga. "The diaper incident? I want to hear THAT one."

"Ah yes, the diaper incident that one's good. Let me tell you all about the diaper incident. You see…" he started to whisper to her.

"Kouga! Stop! Don't tell, don't!" He rushed at them.

Kouga picked up Kisa causing the pup to tumble softly, unharmed, to the ground. He ran around, avoiding Ginta, and continued to relate the tale into 'Shirah's' ear.

Ginta gave up on catching them when Kisa broke out laughing until she couldn't breathe any more.

Ginta mourned, "I will never have any respect in my own house again."

'I must tell that one to Shirah, she'll get a kick out of it.' 'Shirah' snickered in her mind.

Hakkaku who also knew the diaper story laughed and said, "When did you start getting respect in your home? You can't even get respect from the pups here." He pointed to Kip who had been chasing him when he was after Kouga. Young Kip was now tugging at his pant leg and growling.

Ginta looked at the persistent pup. "Isn't it time he was in bed?"

"That is for the mother to decide." voiced one of the other demons at the fire.

Ginta immediately started pleading with the mama to call off her cub. She just raised her head and looked at the fuss. Then she lowered her head again like nothing had happened.

"What did I tell ya. No one respected you anyway."

Ginta sulked the rest of the night. Kisa and Kouga told each other jokes and stories at one side of the fire. At least until 'Shirah' started to drift in and out of sleep.

On the fifth day they went back home. There were six messages on the phone. Three were from 'Kisa', two from Christopher and one from their mom.

The ones from 'Kisa' basically said she hoped everything was alright. Christopher's were asking for a call back as he and 'Shirah' needed to talk and the one from their mother was saying that she had come to get Shirah and nobody was home. She also asked if Ginta would like to come stay with her for a bit too.

Ginta called their mom back and said that he and Shirah would be there the next day, Friday.

Then Kisa called Shirah. "Hello?"

"Hi 'Kisa'."

"Oh hello 'Shirah'!"

"Sorry about not calling, I was staying at the den for a few days." She finally closed her bedroom door. "I couldn't risk it with all those wolves around.

"That's a relief. I thought there might have been some trouble or something."

"No. Nothing happened. Just decided to sleepover at the cave." she lied.

"Oh. That's good. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I did." She thought back on all the things they did. "I had a blast!" She laughed a little. "Hey I'm going to be staying with your mom for a bit, starting tomorrow so I might not call you for a while."

"Okay."

"I haven't told you yet have I? No I couldn't have!" said Kisa.

"What?"

With Kouga last night after Kisa was asleep.

Ayame called Kouga over. "Hey Kouga, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They walked off into the surrounding trees.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Shirah. You like her don't you?"

"Of course." 'What's she getting at?'

She looked at him. 'That was easy.' "Good that makes what I'm about to say easier. Kouga, do you recall that the elders wanted us to mate since we were fifteen, but they couldn't force you into the engagement 'cause you had already become the Alfa male?"

"Vaguely."

"Do you also remember how I really wanted to be your mate?"

"That I remember."

"Well I release you from your duty to the elders. You can go after Shirah, she can be your girl."

"What?" He was shocked and dumbfounded, how could this be the same girl who chased him for many years? But he was even more dumbfounded that she thought he was interested in Shirah like that. He hadn't even thought that he might be interested in one of his best friend's sister. At that second he realized that he had for the first time ever been blindsided by his own emotions. It was as if her words had brought something he hadn't known was out of focus sharply into focus. "That's very kind of you."

"Not really. It's actually very selfish of me." She giggled a little.

He looked at her very confused.

She laughed harder. "I've been spending a lot of time with Ginta lately. And I've realized I've been chasing the wrong wolf all this time."

"Ginta!?" That surprised him almost as much as the first revelation of the night.

"Yeah. He's funny, sweet and cute in an odd way."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Ayame started to walk away. Then she stopped. "Ginta is taking me for a nice lakeside picnic at sunset on Saturday, how about we make it a double date? You can bring Shirah it would be a great starter date for you two."

"I'll think about it."

"Let me know. Good night."

"Night."

After she left Kouga thought for a long time. 'That may be a great date but I've got a better idea.'

With Kisa the morning after the above.

Just as Kisa was about to go home with Ginta, Kouga pulled her aside.

"Shirah how about going on a date with me this Saturday?"

She could only look at him for a few seconds, and then she smiled widely. "I'd love to!"

"Great! Wear something nice, a dress. We're going somewhere fancy." he said like it was a great mystery.

Back to the phone conversation.

"Kouga asked me on a date!"

"Really? Wow you are one lucky girl! He's so cute! Hehehehe! So where's he taking you?"

"I don't know he wouldn't say. But he did say it was somewhere fancy."

"Kouga knows somewhere fancy? Huh. You learn something new everyday."

Kisa laughed. "Yeah." Kisa began going through the closet.

"What about Christopher?"

"He turned out to be a total jerk."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

It got silent.

"So what's going on there?" Kisa finally asked.

"Not much right now. But in like a month and a half out play is debuting."

"I have to come see that!"

"I was thinking maybe we should switch back on the last night of performances." Shirah said.

"Do you think they'll notice this time?"

"Yes. They've been spending more time with us now."

"True." Kisa answered with one word.

They talked about various other things. After talking for about an hour they ran completely out of thing to say.

"You'll have to tell me how your date with Kouga goes!" Shirah giggled.

"Yeah. I will."

"There was something else I was going to say but I can't remember what it was. So I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

Kisa packed and did laundry, that first week she had had to have Shirah talk her through it to make sure she was doing it right. Mix in lunch and dinner and you had pretty much the rest of her day.

Shirah's day consisted of being bored 'til lunch, swimming after lunch. Getting out and hour and a half before Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha who he dragged to work that morning, got home. They along with Shippo and Rin had dinner and those in the play left. After practice 'Kisa' went to her room. She noticed the bag on the bed.

'Oh yeah, that's what I was going to tell her.' She grabbed it off the bed. She pulled the ice blue tea length dress from the bag to hang it in the extensive closet. 'If Kisa had've been home two days ago she could have helped me pick it out. Instead I had Sesshoumaru help me. Luckily he has really good taste.'

After they had practice two days before and dropped Shippo and Rin off at Shippo's place, Shippo's family was having a campout in the backyard and Shippo had got to invite a few friends. Rin was the first person he invited. 'Kisa had convinced Sesshoumaru to take her to get a new dress for an upcoming business affair he was taking her to instead of a date. Inuyasha was unhappy he had to go too but was ecstatic Kagome was going with him.

"Why do you need a new dress?" he asked when she brought it up.

"In case you haven't noticed my dear brother I've lost a bit of weight over the last few weeks. Most of my nice dresses don't fit well." 'I was just born unlucky. I don't have Kisa's figure. I'm really very nearly flat.' She sighed.

When they got to the store Sesshoumaru went straight to one dress. It ended up being the one they brought home. But because 'Kisa' wanted a few options Sesshoumaru found two more in a flash.

One was wine red with cap sleeves but she could see her scars below the sleeves so she discarded that one. The other was dark blue but it itched fiercely. So she tried on the one he went right to. It was perfect. The sleeves went to an inch above her elbows. The tea length skirt went below her knees and the neck wasn't too high or too low or even too wide. Best of all it didn't itch.

When she looked at the price of the dress Shirah was in shock. She called out to Sesshoumaru, "Are you sure this isn't too much for a dress I will rarely if ever wear again?"

"If it fits then let's get it and go."

"O-okay. If you say so." She would have put up more of a fuss if it wouldn't have been strange for someone who had been rich all their lives to do.

They bought the dress and went home. 'Kisa' accidentally forgot it in the car when they got home.

'He must have brought it up sometime after he got home today.

She sighed and snuggled into the bed.

912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912912

Hi everyone. I know I actually got this out on time, or early.

Tell me how you liked it. Or if you didn't. Just let me know. That's right review.

Bye. I'll try to write again soon.


	28. The Party part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) Also I do not own Keeper of the Stars by: Tracy Byrd, I'm not certain who does. Nor do I own Ain't no Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, again I don't know who does. And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The next day after Shirah's mom got off work 'Shirah' convinced her to take her shopping for a dress to wear on her date.

They were lucky, they found a great one and it was on sale! Bonus!

Ginta joined them at the mall for supper. Then they all went back to Esmaralda's, Ginta's and Shirah's Mother's apartment.

Nothing abnormal happened with 'Kisa' that day.

On Saturday Shirah's mother helped the young woman she thought was her daughter get ready for a few hours. "You look really good Shirah. I can't believe you're going on a date with Kouga! Oh I bet he's still as handsome as the last time I saw him!" She whipped out a digital camera, one of her few luxuries. Then she took several pictures of her 'daughter'.

Ginta had to leave before his sister so he told his mom, "Let Kouga know I'll boot him to the moon if he hurts Shirah. Okay mom?"

"Sure."

He then rushed off to meet the lovely Ayame.

A while later Kouga showed up. He saw 'Shirah' sitting on the ratty couch all dolled up and could barely hold back wolf call. "Wow. How is it that every time I see you, even if I only look away for a second, you grow in beauty?" Kouga was completely serious.

"Ah Kouga, you've acquired a silver tongue. What a flirt!" Mrs. Abbott held up her camera and got a picture of them sitting together on the couch. "Not that it isn't sweet and romantic. But I must warn you that if you hurt my daughter you'll pray every second of everyday that I don't find you."

She snapped a few more pictures. Then she sent them on their way. "Have a good time and have her back by 10:30. Any later and I'm coming after you." she warned.

"Bye mom." 'Shirah' hugged the kindly woman.

"See you later sweetheart."

"That's a really nice dress." said Kouga as her held the car door for her.

"Thanks. It makes me kinda feel like a salsa dancer."

Kouga chuckled. She really did look good in that saucy dress. It was modest AND she still looked breathtakingly good.

Meanwhile with 'Kisa'

'Man, this place is boring! And they've been playing the same 12 songs for the last,' she looked at the clock on the wall, 'hour 45 minutes! Let's move on shall we?' she thought in-between contemplating banging her head on the table. Inuyasha had disappeared nearly the second they arrived. Kagome went to find him and is also now MIA. Sesshoumaru? She looked at him. He was still talking business with yet another old business man. 'The only way it could get less lively in here is if we all died.' She sighed resting her head on the table. 'I should have brought a book or something to do.'

Another 15 minutes later Shirah spotted someone in a red dress. Not that that was uncommon, there were at least three other ladies in red. It was who was in the dress that caused her to look like someone tied a board to her back. "Kisa!" she whispered.

Shirah couldn't approach to warn her while Kouga was on her arm and yet if she didn't Sesshoumaru might recognize her. 'What to do? What to do? I know I'll wait for an opportunity and pray it's not too late.' She got up and sorta trailed them. Hiding in and out of the crowd.

Kisa and Kouga's conversation.

"Kouga are you sure it's a good idea to be here? What if someone realizes we're not on the guest list?"

"We'll be fine." He looked around for a few minutes. There was a dance floor but many people were using it as a talking ground. Others were talking at the buffet table. The only one who was not talking or eating, that he saw was the dj who was looking franticly all over his work station. "I'm sorry Shirah. I thought that this would be more fun."

He looked so disappointed that Kisa couldn't help saying, "We'll hang in here for a while maybe they're just warming up. I'm sure it will get better." She smiled. She had come to these things before she knew it wouldn't get better.

Still he brightened. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

After a handful of minutes Kouga left Kisa alone and 'Kisa' approached her. "Hey Shirah."

'Shirah' turned quickly. "Kisa!... Oh no." 'If 'Kisa' is here that means…' Her eyes rapidly found Sesshoumaru. "We're in deep trouble."

"I thought Kouga was taking you someplace fancy tonight, why'd he bring you here?"

"He thought it would be fun. If I had known he was going to crash a business party I would have talked him out of it."

Shirah sighed. "I really don't want you guys to leave, I've been abandoned. But I know it's for the best. Yet if you're going to stay try to stay out of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's direct gaze and we should be fine."

"You got Inuyasha to come!" she whispered excitedly.

"Sesshoumaru threatened him with totaling his precious car. That's why he's here or at least he should be. Kagome's his date."

"Kisa who's this?"

Both girls jumped. "Sesshoumaru you scared us!... This is Beverly."

Kisa mumbled about needing the restroom. Then she ran off.

"Sorry about that Sesshoumaru. She's shy and she was just telling me how cute she thinks you are." She smiled; kind of a nervous twitch and a smile mixed in one.

"Hmn. Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?"

"No. not since we got here. Why?"

"He has sabotaged the dj's music."

"Huh?"

"He replaced the dj's music with dance club music."

"But this isn't dance club music, it's classical."

"This was on when we got here. It was the only one he didn't get."

"How do you know it's him?"

"The music case has Miroku's name on it."

"Oh." She thought for a bit. "Umm. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to put some of that music on?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He walked away.

By some miracle Shirah found Inuyasha before Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's going to kill you if you don't fix the music problem."

"Hey, I did fix it! This classical cr… crud is boring."

"True enough. But is it worth dieing over?"

"You are not going to convince me to give that guy's music back. These old goats need to loosen up."

"Inuyasha… Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes fine. I agree with you. But you still need to make it better."

"I'm not…"

"I'm well aware, Inuyasha." she cut him off. "You have to dance with me and we'll see if we can't make it better."

"Huh?"

"Come on." She dragged him away from Kagome.

She spoke kindly to the dj and got him to agree to play the better songs in the case. She also got him to let her borrow his mike.

"H-Hey everyone." She spoke as confidently as she could. Everyone turned to look at her. "H-hello." She smiled. "Someone has replaced our dj's music, which is why these songs have been playing over and over again. Well…" she took a deep breath. "We're going to make the best of this turn of events. We're going to have what is called a snowball dance. In case someone here doesn't know a snowball dance starts with a few couples and every time the music stops the dancers leave their partner and ask someone else in the crowd to dance. This goes on for a couple of songs. Are there any volunteers for the first set?"

People just stared at her. 'Kisa's' heart started to really pound. She tried to keep the heat from her face.

Three women who felt sorry for her dragged their husbands up with them. Shirah mouthed a thank you to them.

"Okay let's start it off with a nice love song." said the dj. The first song he put on was The Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd.

The four couples, including Inuyasha and 'Kisa' started to dance.

"Inuyasha, I'm just curious but why does Miroku own so many cds or whatever they use."

"For a while he wanted to be a dj, hired for dances and things. So he got all the stuff for it then decided he didn't want to do it."

"Oh."

The music stopped. "Okay everyone find a new dance partner and come out on the dance floor."

Inuyasha went straight to Kagome, who dragged him back to the dance floor. All the husbands, because of their wives loving threats, found new partners, as did the wives.

Shirah went to an older man, likely a grandfather to teenagers and asked him to dance. He was a grouchy old man who hated music that came after the 40's and early 50's. He was about to tell her off when he looked into her eyes. There he saw that she was nervous. She was smiling but she was metaphorically shaking with nerves.

"Okay." he answered. She helped him off his chair and the people around him started to breathe again.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I'm about to dance with this gentleman." Sesshoumaru followed them to the edge of the dance floor.

"I meant," he gestured to the dj.

"Oh. Hopefully salvaging this party." she said unsurely.

"You butt out young pup. This young girl has more guts than you can imagine. And I'd like to dance with her before the night is through." growled the old bear demon holding 'Kisa's' arm. They made it on the dance floor before the dj started the music again. He must have been waiting for them.

"I must warn you that I'm not used to dancing with a partner."

"I'm fast for all my old age, I'll be out of your way if need be." he replied.

She grinned at him sincerely.

"What's your name girl?"

"Kisa Nishi."

"I am Brawswick Mason."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for standing up for me." she blushed as she said that. "Though I doubt my brother would have done anything to me.

"Ah, I thought your name sounded familiar. You're InuTaisho's youngest. How is that old coot?"

"He's fine I guess. He's been gone for a while."

The music stopped. "Thank you for the dance," she said.

He just huffed and shuffled back to his seat. There was no one else here he would want to dance with. He grumbles all the way back and long after he sat down about the music these days and the kids who listened to it. But mentally he made an exception of a timid girl who tries her best to be brave.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother her for the rest of that first song or the next. Which 'Shirah' and Kouga joined without being asked to 'snowball', they wanted to dance with each other first. The new song was Ain't no Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

They too helped build the 'snowball' when the music stopped.

The snowball dance ended with that song.

A few really stuck up people didn't like this whole thing and had a sour look and/or disposition and words about it. Yet most of the guests loved it. Once the idea of actually dancing at a party sunk in that is.

The dj started to play songs. When he got more comfortable with it he would sometimes say who asks who, or to dance with someone you haven't yet.

When the snowball dance was over Shirah slunk away from the dance floor.

Sesshoumaru stood by her just staring at her, it was unnerving. All through one song and 30 seconds into the next she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired unable to stand his stare any longer.

"No." He turned and walked away.

Kisa shook her head. 'The way he was staring at me was… intense? Not the right word. But whatever was turning cogs in his brain could not be good.' Her thoughts returned to the eyes that had been staring at her. His eyes had been trying to pick her apart, trying to divulge the secret(s) he knew were hiding there.

When she finally pushed that from her mind she went to the buffet table. She needed something to do to waste her nervous energy. And with any luck keep her mind from returning to that dangerously unsettling look.

"Hey Cinderella," said some guy standing across the table from her. When that didn't get her attention he waved his hand in front of her inattentive eyes.

"Huh? Umm yes?"

"What's got you bugged?"

"What?"

"Why are you spacing out?"

"Oh." She looked toward the dance floor to avoid his eyes as she lied. "Nothing much."

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "You want to dance."

Her eyes flashed back to him. "No that's not…" 'If I tell him that's not it he might ask what it is. I have not better excuse.' "Am I that transparent?"

He smiled crookedly. "Yes." He placed some unidentifiable 'delicacy' on his plate. It looked like a giant spider made out of something equally disgusting.

"You should try one of these, they're really good."

"Ahhhh… No. I think I'll stick to things I can identify."

He laughed. He was tall and extremely lanky, his laugh suited him. It was a tenor, which held little depth. "If I told you what it is you defiantly wouldn't eat it."

"Good to know." 'So it doesn't only look disgusting it is.'

"I'm Bop Hopplings."

"Kisa Nishi." They shook hands over the candle-floating punchbowl.

"Nice to meet you." they said at the same time. 'Kisa' looked stunned. Then she started laughing. He soon joined in.

He invited her to eat with him at a nearby table. They talked a little about nothing of any real interest. Until…

"Hey there's a white haired guy staring at you."

'Kisa' looked over her shoulder. Sure enough Sesshoumaru was staring at her. "That's my brother. I have no clue why he keeps staring at me. Maybe I should go talk to him." Thought she, "What an unpleasant thought. At the moment he's so intimidating.'

"Not just yet."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Lets have a dance first Cinderella."

Shirah flushed. 'Cinderella? I don't know whether to consider that a compliment or an insult.' was her thoughts as her blush told that she had already taken it as a compliment. 'Kisa' got a somewhat hidden uncertain look on her face. 'No need to fear I am well protected.' She took a stuttering breath. 'Face this like Kisa.' "I don't know... Cinderella only dances with Prince Charming. Are you he?" She smiled at him with a darkening blush. 'I can't believe that came out of my mouth!'

His black eyes widened. Then he grinned. "But of course. The reason you can't tell is this is a masque ball."

Her smile dropped, then after a second or two she grinned widely and ducked her head. "What proof do you offer?"

"Nothing but a gallant dance." As soon as that came out anyone could tell he was thinking, 'That was stupid! Why'd I say that?'

"Yes, I would have to be gallant to dance with you."

"Ow. Cinderella has quite a mouth." He grinned again, looking at her shining, red lips.

Shirah blushed realizing what he meant. "I suppose I can give you one dance. But I warn you now Cinderella is a klutz."

He walked her to the dance floor. He watched his feet and counted the steps. "Sorry." he said when the dance was almost over. "I'm still learning."

His nervous smile prompted 'Kisa' to say, "Oh no. the fact that you're willing anyway is very brave, and a little endearing."

The song ended and he smiled sincerely at her. "Thanks for the dance Cinderella."

"No, thank you." She turned and left him on the dance floor. Shirah took a deep breath and walked toward Sesshoumaru. On the way there Kouga who was going to get some water for Kisa, bumped into Shirah causing her to fall to the floor.

1021102110211021102110211021102110211021102110211021102110211021102110211021

Hi everyone! I am sorry if this is late! I really had fun writing this chapter. And if you have even have as much fun reading it as I did writing it I'll be sublimely happy.

Please tell me if you enjoyed it. Tell me parts you liked. Tell me your thoughts on what happens, tell me what you think happens next. Tell me how mad you are at me for ending the chapter there. You can even just say hi. But please review. Thank you.

Bye-bye!


	29. The Party part 2 Chocolate Shakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) Also I do not own Candy's Bar, I made the name up, if it is the name of a real place I didn't know and I do not own it. And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Oh! I'm so sorry miss!" he started to help her up. Her face flashed to his, surprised, just as quickly she turned away.

"It's okay." she mumbled. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and scrambled to her feet. Then she rushed into the crowd.

Kouga found himself at an impasse. He could go after the girl and make sure she was okay or just take the answer she had given him. He sighed and shook his head. Then he followed the blue dress, he was above all a gentleman.

When he caught up with her he said, "Excuse me miss, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She kept her face out of his view.

She sounded odd. "Really? You don't sound okay." He tried to get a look at her to make sure.

"Look I fall down all the time. I'm okay. Please just leave me alone."

"Okay…" He didn't like it but he would do as this stranger asked.

"Whew." She hung her head in relief. "Thank goodness."

'Kisa' turned around to locate her eldest 'brother'. 'Ah there he is… a foot in front of my nose.' She backed up. "You've got to stop doing that Sesshoumaru."

"Hmn."

"So Sesshoumaru, why have you been staring at me this whole time? I know I look amazing but you're starting to creep me out." She added that last sentence because she thought they were something Kisa truly would say.

"It was nothing."

He left her alone again and someone started to talk to him. He had stopped staring at her.

'I wonder what that was about.' Shirah looked around the room, just to locate everyone. Inuyasha was right on the edge of the dance floor, glowering at Kouga who was dancing with Kagome. Kisa was also on the dance floor with a portly guy Shirah had been introduced to earlier. His name was Smith or was it Simonson or maybe it was Clarkson, oh well the point was she had been introduced to him, remembering his name was another matter. Anyway the man kept stepping on Kisa's feet. Pour girl.

Brawswick (the old demon she had danced with earlier that evening) was glaring while he 'chatted' with those around him. But as soon as 'Kisa's' eyes landed on his crooked frame his gaze shifted to her and he smiled. She smiled back and nodded at him before continuing her search. She spotted a few of her other dance partners. Shirah didn't know what she was looking for just that she was bored. This always happened, she was polite but when it came to social situations she was far from a social butterfly.

When the song that was playing came to an end Inuyasha and Kouga were sizing each other up. Well more like Inuyasha was in Kouga's face and Kouga was laughing him off, until something Inuyasha said insulted him.

Kisa and Shirah met up again as they rushed their way to the boys. Kagome was already there trying to stop them, but she had little effect.

"You take yours and I take mine." Shirah said focused on getting to the men.

"Right." Kisa paused, and then began another sentence. "Wait which one is mine."

"Kouga's YOUR date, and Inuyasha's MY brother."

"Oh, that makes sense." They got to them just as they were sinking into brawling positions. The girls immediately got between them before they could pounce on each other.

'Shirah' put her hands on Kouga's shoulders with a grin. She started to push him back. "Now Kouga, you don't really want to fight him do you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "'Cause I was hoping we could have one last dance before we have to leave."

Kouga forgot his anger. 'She's just too cute.' He looked at the clock. "We could have a few more then that if you'd like."

"Well actually, I was hoping to convince you to stop for something sweet on the way back home."

"Am I not sweet enough for ya?" he teased, as they started to dance.

Kisa pretended to think about it. "I don't know…" She 'thought' for a little longer. "No I don't think you are," she joked.

With Inuyasha as they were separating them.

'Kisa' just popped up in front of him, huge smile in place. It threw Inuyasha off kilter. He stumbled back a few paces and landed on his rear.

'Kisa' laughed. "I thought it was impossible to scare a demon!"

"I wasn't scared. You were just suddenly very close." he defended himself.

She laughed some more. "You're just too cute! Like a puppy!"

He looked at her a mixture of shock and the 'you're crazy!' look.

She stifled more giggles, and tried to haul Inuyasha up off the floor. "Come on puppy, I'm taking you for a walk."

Kagome just stood there laughing the whole time. She couldn't even stop laughing as 'Kisa' dragged her dazed and confused date outside.

As she was walking toward the door Shirah glanced back to see how Kisa was fairing with Kouga. Her eyes widened when she found that to be a mistake, Kouga was looking at them. He had just gotten a perfect view of her face. She swiftly looked ahead and pulled Inuyasha out the door faster.

Back with Kouga and 'Shirah'

"So that's why she's so rude. She's with that mongrel." Kouga sneered. He was still stinging from the barb 'that mongrel' had thrown at him.

"Who Kouga?" asked his date.

"Them." He glared pointedly at the retreating pair.

When she looked she saw her brother, Inuyasha and her friend, Shirah. Kisa became hard and immovable as she halted dancing.

"What's wrong?" inquired Kouga, confused as to why she stopped.

"Take me home Kouga." 'Shirah' looked at him with the hard eyes no man wants to see. Ever. He just gawped at her. "Now."

At that instant he nodded slowly unable to look away or even blink.

She huffed and stormed away.

"What have I done?" he requested of himself. He could not think of one thing.

Shirah was still upset waiting for him at the valet table. The valet was missing. He had left to get the car even though she did not have the receipt. He didn't want to mess with her.

When the car arrived Kouga tried to help her into his car but she wouldn't let him.

After a few miles had gone by Kouga could wait no more. "What did I do?"

'What do I tell him? I can't tell him he insulted my friend or my brother. 'Cause then I'd blow the secret. If I tell him they're my friends he'll wonder how I met them and why I didn't introduce them to him. What do I say? He insulted the people I care about but I can't defend them.' Her mind kept racing for an answer.

"Was whatever it was so terrible that you won't even tell me?" he said after waiting for a long time.

"No." she finally spoke. She had decided to tell him, "Those people you called rude. I know them." He looked at her surprised before looking back to the road. "The girl is my friend, the boy is her brother. While I concede that he is rude and hot tempered, but he is not a mongrel. And Kisa is never, ever rude, although I have noticed she is shy. Especially around guys, she's even worse around cute guys."

When Kouga looked back on the way she acted now he saw not rudeness and avoidance but extreme shyness.

"In fact I recall a conversation we had where she said you were cute." Kisa grinned talking about it had made her feel quite a bit better. Enough that she could tease him. "I'm not so sure I agree with her." she said as seriously as she could.

They had just stopped at a red light so Kouga looked at her. Her expression was completely serious. Yet soon her lips started to twitch.

He pulled across the intersection as the light was now green and said, "Is that so?" They drove into a burger joint and he parked. "I'll just have to prove how 'cute' I am." He grinned at her. Kouga leaned toward her. "Am I cute yet?"

"Nope." she replied eyes sparkling as bright as her smile.

"We'll have to see what you say after we get a shake or to down ya."

"What difference would that make?"

"I've heard brain freezes can change peoples' minds."

'Shirah' raised an eyebrow. "That's insane."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Kouga chuckled. "But we'll have to try it to make sure." He got out and helped her out of the car.

"Sounds good to me." she laughed.

"But I'm still not cute?"

"Nope, still not cute."

Kouga growled playfully. Then he ran at her, picking her up and carrying her on his shoulder. He made sure her skirt covered as much of her legs as possible. Which was about three inches below her knee.

All the while Kisa yelled. "Kouga put me down! I'm in a dress you moron! This is so un-cute!" That last sentence came out just as he entered the red and white colored diner.

"Hmm, how do you feel about chocolate?" he asked completely ignoring what she said.

"Kouga! Put me down! And what girl doesn't like chocolate?"

"Ayame for one doesn't like chocolate." He chuckled as she kicked him for the fifth time. "I remember when a guy in junior high had a crush on her. He got her chocolates and she opened the box and dumped them on him." To the snickering lady at the counter he said, "Two chocolate shakes please."

"That was mean of her."

"Not really. Up until three days before he teased her in every class they shared." Kouga laughed some more as he paid for their shakes and carried them and his date to a booth.

He set the drinks down on the far end of the table then set her down on it as well.

Next thing you know there's a large crash and two muttered owws. The cheap table had swung up dropping Kisa on the ground and hit Kouga on the forehead. Luckily for Kisa nothing hit her. The salt, pepper and sugar packets rained all around them, the catsup and mustard sailed pass them to shatter on the ground. And the shakes? Well unfortunately for Kouga both of those bombs hit his head before the table did. The cups split open to drench Kouga in the sticky brown goop. The shakes rapidly started to melt and sink into his beautiful tux.

'Shirah' began to laugh loud and hard. "Look who got the shakes down them! Wasn't I cute enough already?" They were both sitting on the floor.

Kouga gave her a sheepish smile. "Aww! You're just too cute!" She pinched his cheek. That action coated her fingers in shake gunk. Kisa stuck them in her mouth. "Taste good too."

Kouga joined her in laughing. "I told you I'm cute. I guess tasting good is just a bonus huh?" He stood up and extended his hand to her.

"No way. I like this dress the way it is, not chocolate coated."

They decided to rain check on the shakes. As they left you could hear the employees in the background arguing over who was going to clean it up.

Scene Change Shirah's Mom's Apartment

"You had better have a good excuse as to why you're late." Esmaralda Abbott said with mock anger, as 'Shirah' walked through the door seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds late.

"Oh I do." answered Kisa with mock seriousness. She reached back out the door, caught Kouga's arm and yanked him in.

"Oh my! What happened to you?"

"I…"

"Kouga took me to a bar."

"What!?!" chorused three voices. Ginta just walked in the door.

"That was beautiful. How often do you guys practice that? Like I was saying Kouga took me to a bar. There he got in a fight with a guy called 'Coco', over a girl called 'Shake'. I believe it was called Candy's Bar." She grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Kouga lost as you can see."

'Her' mom started to laugh. "I get it. Very funny. What really happened?"

"Kouga took me to a boring business party. But the music got mixed up so it turned out really fun. After that we went and got shakes. Kouga and the table got into a little disagreement and the table threw the drinks at him."

"That 'really' happened?" asked Ginta.

"Yes, that 'really' happened." confirmed 'Shirah'.

"Really?" he inquired again suspiciously.

"Okay, so I got mad at him and dumped them on him. And what a perfectly good waste of chocolate it was too." She paused. "Although I do have to say Kouga looks pretty good with chocolate coating. Don't you agree mom?"

"Oh, most defiantly." she nodded laughing.

The shakes had long ago melted and dried. Leaving Kouga with hair like saran wrap on his skull. He felt sticky and gross. His shirt was most defiantly stained. In fact the only good thing on the long list was that he now smelled really good and sweet. Just like chocolate.

"I'm sure you'd like to go home and wash that stuff off so we're going to let you go now. Bye Kouga." said Esmaralda.

"Lean down Kouga." When he did 'Shirah' said, "I had a really great time tonight Kouga. Thanks." Then she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he returned.

Ginta was the one to see him out the door. "Goodnight Kouga."

"See you Ginta."

After Kouga left Ginta turned to Kisa, "Shirah I'm so proud of you. Standing up for yourself like that." He hugged her.

"Ginta, I was joking. It really was just an accident with the table. It wasn't bolted to the floor." She hugged him back anyway. "Goodnight Ginta."

"Night sis."

12612612612612612612612612612612612612612612612612612616126126126126126126126126126126

Hi everyone. Please forgive this extremely late chapter. When I was going to type this up I was sick with the flu and was kinda not all there and when I was there I was too busy. I got the flu just before Thanksgiving, when I planned on putting it out, and only just got over the flu. To make it up to you I made this longer than I was going to. I was going to end it just when Kouga got a good look at 'Kisa', but to be nice to my fans who are not in trouble with me, and she knows who she is, I made this longer. I may also put another short chapter out soon, as I think the next chapter will be a shorter one. Think of it as a bonus. Cross your fingers and pray that I'll be able to.

Anyway thanks for reading! And please make your opinion known. For you out there who love Kouga, wasn't the chocolate coating great? Hehehehe! And for those who like Sesshoumaru… Fear not! He has a good scene in the next chapter. 'Wink'.

Please review! Bye!


	30. The Party part 3 Light Fairies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Thirty

Back with Shirah and Inuyasha

They had been outside for approaching thirty minutes when Kagome traced them to where they were. They were talking about some of Miroku's stupider ventures.

"Okay let me get this straight; he wanted to be a bull wrestler except with rams? Sheep rams?"

"Yes."

She snorted. "And how'd that work for him?"

"He ended up chasing them for three hours and thirteen minutes."

Shirah started laughing really hard.

"So how long are you planning on staying out here?"

"Oh hey Kagome. How long have we been out here?" 'Kisa' inquired.

"Thirty minutes."

"Oh my! I didn't mean to keep him out here so long! I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's okay. FYI that demon and his date left." Kagome answered.

"Darn. Inuyasha if you ever see him again I expect you to apologize." Shirah turned those eyes of frigid blue on the boy.

"What!" he yelped.

"You heard me. Now go have a good time and don't forget to take Kagome with you. After all she is your date and you owe her another dance."

After they left Shirah wandered through the classy gardens lit by white Christmas lights. Every so often she would turn off the paths to avoid couples and groups. She just enjoyed the serenity and the cool night breeze. She stepped up to a small, trickling, manmade waterfall and pond that was located in the back corner of the surprisingly large garden spot. The lights refracted off the rippling water like little dancing fairies "Wow…"

"Yes it is stunning, is it not?"

'Kisa' spun around to face Sesshoumaru. "It is. It's practically magical…" She whirled back to watch the light show. "Is there something you needed Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

They just stood in silence for so long that if she hadn't looked she would have thought he left. Slowly she started humming with the music that tinkled faintly behind them. Then twirled and giggled.

Sesshoumaru looked at her odd so she explained. "This is the song we danced to that night, oh so long ago."

"It was not so long."

"No," her smile dropped almost completely, "I suppose not." She swayed and wondered to herself if she'd get in trouble if she took off her shoes and 'danced' in the water. 'Ah I don't care.' She slipped them off and was in the water in not but a few seconds.

"Kisa get out of there."

"No."

"Kisa…" he growled a warning.

"Take off your shoes and join me. Just be you and nothing else for a little bit. No one but me to see it."

"I am always me."

'Kisa's' eyes betrayed the doubt she felt as she said, "No doubt… But I meant the you free of all worries, all inhibitions. The man you were before you became a zombie to work. Just be my brother again. I miss him." Shirah could still hear the words the real Kisa had said when describing how Sesshoumaru once was. She could still hear the ache in her voice when she too had said, "I miss him."

He stood there not moving, his senses and thoughts racing.

Shirah bent down running her fingers in the water then when she was certain that he wouldn't expect it she sent a gush of water at him quickly. Speckled with water both he and his suit Sesshoumaru frowned. 'Kisa' smiled up at him impishly.

"Are you too much of an adult now to have some childlike fun?" she challenged.

"Childish more like."

Shirah grinned and shrugged. "I personally hope I never get as old, stuffy and boring as you."

That did it. His shoes, socks and jacket were discarded and his pant legs rolled above his knees in a second perhaps two. He growled, playfully this time. Sesshoumaru had dumped two cupped handfuls of water on her head before she even knew he was in the water.

"Uh!" came out in a surprised puff of air. Her face was so astounded that it was adorable.

Sesshoumaru grinned at her, very satisfied with his handy work, and folded his arms over his chest. "Still old?"

'Wow… that's a gorgeous grin.' She blushed and hoped she could pass it off as surprise or a flush of happiness. After a few seconds she grinned back. 'Lets see how long we can push this fun.' "Yep! And utterly boring too!"

He tried without really trying to grab her arm but she danced back letting more of the fairies of light come between them. "Oh no you don't." she laughed.

For the next fifteen minutes they were just friends trying to soak each other with the shallow pool of water. Then he startled her by dashing into the space between them to pick her up. Sesshoumaru swung her around spraying water all over the surrounding area. Shirah laughed in shear delight.

"Am I still old?" He looked down at his sister with a large smile. One that was never on his face other than now.

She smiled back in a way that said she was thinking about saying yes. Finally she answered, "No, old bean. Now you're Just Sesshoumaru." She paused and he began to put her down. "And I must insist that Just Sesshoumaru come out and play with just Kisa and perhaps Rin and even Shippo for an hour every day. Two hours on Sundays." She hugged him before he let go. Then Shirah nodded. "I have agreed with myself so you Just Sesshoumaru better not keep us waiting." Then she walked haughtily to shore. 'And I thought Sesshoumaru was hot… this Just Sesshoumaru guy is a dreamboat… on land or sea.' She fought a snicker and a blush. She won against the snicker but lost the battle of blush. 'Kisa' busied herself with her shoes. 'With any luck when we switch back he'll be Just Sesshoumaru around his real sister again.'

When she and Sesshoumaru walked back into the party Sesshoumaru was once again his 'old, stuffy and boring' self. He didn't even look like he had been touched by water.

Too bad 'Kisa' couldn't claim the same. Her hair was now straggly and wet. Her top was water stained a darker blue, as was about an inch around the hem. But she glowed in a way she hadn't earlier that evening, and her eyes sparkled excitedly. She even acted more confident.

Brawswick was sitting on a chair by the door to feel the breeze. "Hey youngin'. This brute didn't try to drown you did he?"

"No sir." She grinned stopping to talk to him. "Quite the contrary I tried to drown him. It didn't work very well did it?" Her eyes shifted to him. The room was nearing empty so he, Sesshoumaru, was very easy to find.

The old bear shot out laughter at her unexpected reply. "You my dear are… hmm… I can't think of a word for it."

She ducked her head, smiling. "Thank you."

"Well now that I know that young man hasn't killed you I'm going to go, hibernate for a while you know? But you promise me young missy, you keep that demon on his toes. He needs it something fierce." Then the demon shuffled away.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen this will be the last song of the evening. Find your special someone and hold them tight." the DJ sang.

'Kisa' swayed, twirled and moved to the music out of the way where she was. This was another song she really liked. Shirah didn't even pretend to have a dance partner. She had her eyes closed and a smile.

"May I cut in?" Sesshoumaru teased lightly. "I brought you I should have one dance."

"That you should. Yes you may cut in." She sang under her breath along with the female part. Every time she looked at him 'Kisa' could tell Sesshoumaru was laughing at her without even shaking.

When they went to get the car 'Kisa' noted that some people were missing. "Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Inuyasha had to take Kagome home. I suspect he went home after that."

"How did he get her there without the car?"

"Ran it."

"Oh." She got in his fancy black car.

Just as he said Inuyasha was in bed when they arrived home.

"Good night Sesshoumaru." Shirah yawned bumping gently into the wall in the process.

"Good night, Kisa."

True to her word everyday for the next three days 'Kisa' and often the kids would hunt Sesshoumaru down and force him to play with them. After that he started to join them, so he could choose the time to do so. Not that he was very happy with the whole situation.

1224122412241224122412241224122412241224122412241224122412241224122412241224

Merry Christmas everyone! This is a special short chapter for Christmas. I really hope you enjoy my present to you. I'll get the next chapter out later this month or sometime next month. May you have a great day, week and year!

Please review, tell me what you think, your favorite part of the story and/or chapter, just let me know what you think or that you're out there reading. Will write again soon. Bye!


	31. Shirah's Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Thirty-One

The real Kisa's week was filled with some excitement, aka, two dates with Kouga which where double dates with Ginta and Ayame. But this Saturday he was taking her hiking, just the two of them, on a mountainous picnic. Although knowing Ginta he'll probably find an excuse to be nearby.

It was Saturday and that night was to be the first dress rehearsal, Shirah was nervous. To keep from fidgeting she went swimming with Rin. Shippo was at his parents' house, Inuyasha was who knows where with his friends and Sesshoumaru was working in his study. He kept Jaken up to his eyeballs with pointless errands. So 'Kisa' and Rin were all alone in the pool.

While working Sesshoumaru found he needed something from his room, and Jaken would probably be gone for over two hours. So he went and got it himself. He looked out the window and saw his sister and daughter playing with a soak ball. 'Huh? What's that?'

He opened his window and jumped out. His eyes widened now that he could tell what it was.

"Sesshoumaru-papa!" Rin cried happily. "Did you come to play with us?"

"No Rin. Please go inside and tell Hannah she needs to watch you while we're gone."

"Okay." she agreed readily. Rin ran into the house.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

He yanked her around so he could see her back again. "You're not my sister. Where is she?" He had turned her back again. You know the saying if looks could kill, with the look he was giving her that would be lenient.

"O-on a d-d-date."

"What?..." came the newly returned Inuyasha's voice.

"Where?" that was of course Sesshoumaru.

"I-I-I don't know. It was s-suppose to be a surprise."

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on here?"

"This is not our sister Inuyasha. It's some lowlife con-artist."

"Hey! I am not!"

"Silent!"

Shirah shrunk even as his grip on her arms tightened.

"Where can we find our sister?" asked the irate demon.

"At my home. She's sure to return there after her date."

"Where is that?"

She gave the address, not even in enough control of her fear to realize she remembered it.

Sesshoumaru growled and started his transformation into a giant dog. Shirah quickly scrambled away. She ended up tripping and just throwing her arms around her head in some form of self-protection.

Next thing she knew she was flung into the air. The air bit at her wet skin going up and coming down. Shirah landed with a thump that left her gasping for air on the large white dog's back. She hung on for dear life. His fur whipped at her because of his speed, leaving red marks some of which would bruise or even blister.

"Sesshoumaru, hold up! Be rational about this!" called Inuyasha of all people as he leapt after him.

They made it to her address in a matter of minutes. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother letting the girl off before he changed back into his humanoid form.

Shirah once again began plummeting to the earth. She was so scared she couldn't even scream. Sesshoumaru just started walking to the door, ignoring the girl on a collision course with the ground. Fortunately Inuyasha made a mad dash and death-defying jump; he caught her just over two stories from the ground.

Shirah was trembling with shock by the time they walked through the door Sesshoumaru had shattered. Ginta rushed to the front room.

"Who are you people? What are you doing here? How dare…" He noticed the young woman, eyes wide with fear, shivering and starting to hyperventilate in the dog-boy's arms. "What happened to her?" he asked in a completely different tone. His other questions put on hold.

"G-Ginta."

His eyes widened. Ginta couldn't believe what he now knew. "Shirah? Oh no, Shirah!" he grabbed her away from the half-demon. "Shirah what's wrong?! What happened to you?!?"

She just shook and cried, holding on to him as tight as her weak arms could.

"Please come in and sit down." he somehow managed to think to say.

Once they sat, Ginta rocking his sister, he asked the other demons, "What happened to her?" as that was his most pressing concern.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, but he refused to answer. So he sighed and would do his best to explain. "You're… sister?" he paused and got a nod, "has been pretending to be our sister. Only she can explain why, but… Um what was the question again?" Inuyasha was distracted by the crying girl's sobs.

"What happened to her?"

"Oh yes… I'm not sure why she's crying. Maybe Sesshoumaru's transformation scared her."

"No…" murmured the girl.

"Then what is it Shirah?" asked Ginta gently.

"H-h-high-igh-igh…" she couldn't finish the word, but she was calming down.

"Heights? Oh yes of course. You have a fear of heights."

Shirah nodded into his chest. He kept rocking her and cooed assurances to her. He completely forgot the impatient demons in the room.

"Where is my sister?" said Sesshoumaru coldly. It was as if he didn't care about the girl.

"That's right, if you had Shirah then your sister is… with… Kouga." He looked at the clock. "They should be back in half an hour or so." Ginta was so glad he didn't follow them; if he had he wouldn't have been here for his sister. 'This is the second time I didn't protect her.'

Shirah had calmed down enough that she pushed out of Ginta's arms. "I'm going to get dressed." She wobbled but walked to her room. She turned the radio on in the room and let the music help soothe her soul.

Ten minutes later she came back nearly completely fear free and dressed in pants and a t-shirt. Her fear was more anxiety. The first thing she said in the silent room was, "I'm sorry for deceiving you. I shouldn't have done that. And to make it worse was that you found out this way instead of us telling you. For that again I'm sorry." She couldn't look at anyone.

Ginta said, "Tell us how it happened."

"We, Kisa and I met at a hair place. We decided to try switching places. It's surprising that it worked at all, we look almost nothing alike. We got the chance to literally walk in someone else's shoes. It was a great experiment."

Inuyasha asked, "Don't you mean experience?"

Shirah looked at him and grinned. "That too."

"How long have you been switched?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She smiled nervously at him, it was the first time she'd looked at him since they got there. "I just got there when your parents were leaving." She closed her eyes, remembering that day.

"Shirah?" Ginta questioned.

"Yes?"

"What day would that be for me?"

"The day mom dropped 'me' off after visiting her."

"Oh… Wow… What a long time…" All the men thought, 'Why didn't I notice?' They were all upset with themselves.

"What happened here?!?" came a female voice as she rushed over the busted pieces of door. 'I hope I wasn't Christopher!' She didn't even worry about it being dangerous. The first person she noticed was Shirah. Shirah was worrying the end of her shirt.

Kouga was right behind Kisa.

"Shirah! What are you doing here?"

"Oh Kisa I'm so sorry! I couldn't keep our secret! I shouldn't have gone swimming. I should have realized my scar would give me away!" She hugged her friend.

"You mean they found out?"

"Yes. The game's over. I'm sorry."

Kisa sighed. "It's okay. I knew it couldn't last."

"Kisa," Sesshoumaru stood up. "Let's go home. You are never to see these thieving con-artists again."

"Hey!" that was Ginta.

"They're not con-artists! This was all my idea! Shirah was against it. I had to plead to get her to agree!" Kisa held on to Shirah like she was going to protect her and gave everyone a stubborn look.

"What's going on?" inquired Kouga.

"They've been tricking us Kouga. They switched places."

"I'm sorry Kouga. I really do like you. But," she held out her hand, "I'm Kisa Nishi. And this," she nodded to the older woman, whose arm she now held, "is truly Shirah Abbott."

"The girl from that party. No wonder you looked familiar."

"I thought for sure you or Sesshoumaru had figured it out that night." added Shirah. "Kisa told me you thought that I was rude. I am sorry about that. I wasn't trying to be rude but I had to avoid you if I didn't want you to figure it out."

"Hey you said it was your scar that gave you away. What happened to give you that scar?" petitioned Kisa, looking at her friend.

"If you want to hear a longish story then I suppose I can tell you what my mom told me."

Everyone sat down curious, except Ginta who already knew how she got it. Even Sesshoumaru was unable to retain the need to leave when faced with the ability to satisfy his curiosity.

"It happened long before I can remember. We were visiting Uncle George, mom wouldn't tell me his real name, as she's mad at him. Anyway we were visiting Uncle George; he lived or lives in a big city, like New York or Boston or something. Well we got lost and stopped at a little store, like a dollar store or something small like that, for directions. Our dad went in to get them. Suddenly the police pulled up and a man rushed out of the store. He had a gun. I had broken free of Ginta's hold and ran to go to dad. When I ran by the man he grabbed me. He put the gun to my head." She took a deep breath.

Ginta's memories of that day flashed into his brain. At that point he could remember fighting the police officer that was holding him back. He had to get to his sister, had to protect her, had to save her. Then there was a loud bang; that to him was truly the shot heard 'round the world. He was certain if he had been on the other side of the world he still would have known the instant the gun fired.

"I struggled to get out of his hold. I ended up kicking him in the groin. That caused him to let go, kinda throwing me. And his gun to go off."

He, Ginta, could still remember watching his little four-year-old sister hit the ground. She rolled, but what did it matter, there was no way she could have lived. His sister was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He fought even harder and got out of the grip of the cop. He made it to his sister before anyone else could move a few inches.

"It was a miracle that I didn't get shot in the head. It was an even greater miracle that I didn't die or even because paralyzed. The bullet had grazed the backs of both arms, and my entire back, nicking my spine." Shirah lifted her right sleeve and bared her arm to just above the scar. The scar was just below her armpit. "This is where the bullet first entered."

Ginta remembered when he got there he hesitantly touched his sister's back. Then gently he moved her head so he could see her face. He could still feel that little puff of breath on his hand. She was alive! Unconscious, sure, but alive! Even now tears trailed down his face as the relief that even over the years hadn't lost its potency engulfed him.

"The man threw his gun when he realized what happened. He looked to be more shocked then most everyone, mom said that. She also said one second I was lying on the ground alone, the next Ginta was there shouting, "Alive, alive! She's alive!" Mom said the cops arrested the man and the paramedics arrived soon but that they couldn't get Ginta to leave my side, so he was constantly in the way." She grinned at the mentioned male. "This all happened 'cause dad walked in on a robbery."

"Did mom tell you why she and dad are mad at Uncle Louis?"

"She mumbled something about stupid men and jail."

"I remember you had to be readmitted to the hospital just before they stopped all contact with Uncle Louis. But I never knew why." Ginta thoughtfully added.

Looking around Shirah found everyone looked thoughtful. She and Kisa looked at each other; Kisa looked just as thoughtful and curious.

Shirah thought, 'I wonder what she thinks of this.'

After they moved on Shirah said, "I'll need to come by and get my stuff."

"No you won't. You're not going anywhere." said Ginta sternly.

"What! What about my driver's license, it's still at their house?"

"Well that's good 'cause you're not going anywhere anyway. You're under house arrest, young lady."

"What! You can't do that! I'm an adult! You can't ground me!"

"I can and will."

After that they introduced themselves just to be sure they all knew each other's names, so they knew who to call should this happen again or should one of them go missing. Then the Nishis went home. Shirah set up a curtain rod with a sheet on it above the door. It would stay there until they could get a door at the store tomorrow. Shirah, Ginta and Kouga carefully picked up the shredded metal and shattered glass pieces that once were a door.

That night Ginta and Kouga slept in shifts by the door. They did that to make sure no one just came in or just left.

62626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262

Hey everybody. I'm sorry it's so late. I've been so busy lately. My sister just had a baby and well things are constantly going on here. And I've been busy trying to reach my goal on a different story. But you'll be glad to know I spent a few hours today writing this one. So hopefully I'll have this story completed soon. This is my longest story so far, and it's not even done yet, on my computer with double spacing I've got it to over 213 pages! And that's not including disclaimers or author's notes. It's really blown me away that it's gotten this long. It was supposed to be a short chapter story and has turned into my longest and longest worked on story.

To make up the delay I made this chapter longer.

Well every one how did you like this chapter? What did you think of how Shirah got her scar? What was your favorite part of the chapter, of the story so far? Let me know, your there.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Write again soon. Bye.


	32. Halos in the Hall

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety) but it will NOT go higher.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Chapter Thirty-Two

By Monday morning they had a new door attached and a little surprise for Shirah. She screamed.

"Very funny Ginta now take this off."

"No can do."

There on her wrist was a handcuff; the chain was extra, extra, extra, extra long. On the other end was Ginta.

"You're not going anywhere without me for a long, long time. Maybe you'll never go anywhere without me ever again."

Kisa didn't have it much better. She was constantly guarded by Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. Mostly Inuyasha, as Sesshoumaru had to work. Even though Sesshoumaru never left the house except for rehearsals. And neither girl was allowed phone calls.

For Sesshoumaru rehearsals were pretty bad. The director moaned and complained when Sesshoumaru told him his sister would no longer be in the play. Opening night was not but that next Saturday away and she had no understudy. Who could learn her part in time? No one!

Finally, though he loath to do it, he promised he would try and convince her to be in the play.

That night after he got home he phoned the Abbott household. He had Jaken find the number.

"Hello?" an unknown female voice answered.

"Is Shirah there?"

"Yeah, I'll get her… Shirah it's for you." Ayame said.

"Yes! Give it!"

"No! No phone calls for her!" Both Shirah and Ginta dashed for the phone. Ginta, of course, got to it first.

"Hello, I'm sorry Shirah is not excepting phone calls at the moment…"

"Give me the phone Ginta!"

"May I take a message? Ow! Hey, no biting!"

"I'll do it again if you don't give me the phone puffball!"

"No phone for you!"

Ayame just stood in the background laughing hysterically.

"Ginta," Sesshoumaru said, "Shirah has an important role in a play that is débuting this weekend. I expect her to be at practice tomorrow and all the practices and days of the play." He used his 'this is what is going to happen because I said so' voice.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, Shirah is indefinitely indisposed. She will not be able to make it. Yeowch! You little… uh… Girl! I told you to quit biting!"

"And I told you to give me the phone. So I guess we're both unhappy."

"Who are you talking to Sesshoumaru?"

"Ginta."

"Oh that's… Ginta! Let me talk to poof-head!" Kisa tried to get the phone.

"No. Inuyasha detain her."

"Hey, let me go Inuyasha!"

"Nope."

"Ah-ha! I got it. Thanks for your help Ayame." Ayame gave her the thumbs up. She was keeping Ginta… occupied. Not that she minded she got to kiss him after all. "Hello?" Shirah said into the phone.

"Hello. Shirah you had best be at practice tomorrow." With that he hung up.

"I'll be there!" she said to the dial tone.

"No you will not!" Ginta protested when Ayame let him go.

"I'll be there even if I have to drag you out a bus window!" Then she walked in the direction of their seventh game of Chutes and Ladders. "Ayame I'm so sorry you have to spend your date here playing children's board games, when you could be at that concert. And Ginta spent all that money on tickets and everything."

"Nice try Shirah. I'm not going to let you go."

"Oh Ayame, how can you date someone so cruel!?!"

"I don't know. I think maybe I should date someone else. Have any ideas?"

"There's a few really cute guys in the play! We should go tomorrow."

"That sounds great!" Ayame said jokingly.

"What did I say, she's not going!"

"Sorry you've been out-voted." sang Shirah.

Ginta insisted, "This is not up for vote!"

"Ginta…"

Sure enough the next day an un-happy Ginta was sitting in the audience in the middle of the front row so his sister could move around the stage. He refused to take the handcuff off. They got a lot of odd looks.

"Ah you weren't here yesterday and now this!" Yoshino lamented.

"Yeah this is why I wasn't here yesterday. You have no idea how big a bribe I had to give to get my brother to let me come." She sighed.

"Inuyasha wouldn't let you come?"

"No." She giggled, "Ginta wouldn't."

"Mr. Nishi only has three children." Yoshino was confused, had his son, Miroku, lied to him?

"I know. I'm not a Nishi, I'm an Abbott. I'm Shirah Abbott."

"But you tried out as Kisa…"

"I know that too. It was an experiment. It was set up by our teachers. We were to experience the life of someone else, during the summer so we wouldn't affect each other's grades."

"And?"

She just smiled and laughed. "I had a blast!"

"And the chain?"

"My brother really missed me."

The chain caused some accidents and slowed down wardrobe changes considerably. But he still would not release her. And to make it worse Sesshoumaru seemed amused by her predicament. He wouldn't even talk to her; as soon as a scene was done he was gone until he was needed again.

It was a long practice to say the least.

Kisa was also being driven slowly insane. Inuyasha followed her everywhere except the bathroom. And all he would talk about was how he couldn't believe she had it in her to switch places on them.

Kisa thus had only failed attempts at ditching him, including trying to sneak away while he attacked a tanker full of ramen noodles.

'Think, think, think! How can I get him to leave me alone?'

The next day, Wednesday, Shirah's life got another wrinkle of complication. Kouga refused to believe that the girl he had been dating and Shirah was not the same person. He had even progressed to calling her 'my babe'. Shirah wanted to bang her head on a large match until it started an inferno that would swallow her whole. She no longer had any interest in Kouga.

Kisa was even more desperate to leave Inuyasha in the dust that day. She had even tried to get him to play a game of hide and seek. He figured out after nine minutes she wasn't coming for him. He tracked her down to the garage in no time. 'Curses foiled again.' was her thoughts at that moment.

He wised up after that and didn't let her out of his sight.

Two more days of that and by Saturday they were more of less ready to blow. Kisa couldn't take it anymore! She thought up a lovely plan to add to her book, A Thousand Ways to Ditch Your Dog-Demon. She grinned.

Kisa leaned and whispered in Shippo's ear. "I'll give you and Rin each a buck if you annoy Inuyasha until he chases you. But you have to get him outside. Can you do it?" Luckily Inuyasha was listening to music on his earphones.

Shippo shrugged. "Sure!"

"Great."

In what must have been a record they had Inuyasha hopping mad. Soon they were gone.

Then Kisa set up perfumes, scented candles, nail polish and removers and anything else she could find and opened them in the front hall.

When Inuyasha realized he left his post he came charging in, took one whiff and promptly passed out. Kisa was in Sesshoumaru's study getting a heavy duty stapler for an 'art project' she was making. When she came back she found a lump of Inuyasha on the floor.

'Perfect.' She dragged Inuyasha where she needed him and in a flash of the stapler she began.

After she finished she started closing the various bottles. She tied the nail polish remover bottle around his neck, leaving it open to keep him 'asleep'.

She was admiring her handiwork just before she was about to leave when the front door opened… It was her parents.

"Mom! Dad! I am so glad you're finally home!" She flew to them for hugs.

It wasn't until she let them go that they noticed their new wall hanging.

"Why is Inuyasha on the wall?" asked InuTaisho.

"What!?!" cried their mother.

"I decided to explore Christianity in an artistic way. And I found Inuyasha just lying around."

Amused InuTaisho asked, "And what did you discover?"

"I like it. We should keep him there as a symbol of our Christianity."

Her father boomed with laughter. Her mother on the other hand gazed at her boy like 'what have they done to you!?!'

Yep. Kisa had stapled Inuyasha, well his clothes to the wall, he just happened to be in them. She did it in a way that made it look like he was hanging on a cross. She had even stapled his hair to look like a halo from a renaissance painting. His baggy red sweats just added to the look.

"I like it too. But I think your mother would appreciate it if you got him down."

"Ah but he looks so heavenly. Even if he does weigh a ton."

"Did you 'crucify'," he laughed over the word, "Inuyasha all on your own or did you have help?"

"Um… Well the kids got him out of the way while I set up the trap…" she paused realizing what she just said. She decided to continue anyway. "But I got him up there on my own."

"And where's Sesshoumaru?" Koto asked frantic.

"In his study, working. Where else?"

Koto bolted down the hall to Sesshoumaru's study to make sure.

Kisa decided it was a perfect time to leave.

"Not so fast little miss."

She halted at her father's voice. "Yes daddy?"

"You're going to close that bottle and then you're going to help me get him down."

Kisa sighed. "Darn it!"

Inuyasha woke up while they were getting him down.

"What's going on? How'd I get up here?"

Kisa and InuTaisho just laughed.

"That was some wicked party you threw last night huh Inuyasha?" Kisa said. She and InuTaisho laughed more. Inuyasha was confused he hadn't thrown a party.

"What party?!? How dare you throw a party while I'm gone Inuyasha!" screeched their mother.

Kisa snickered. That is just the reaction she wanted.

Inuyasha soothed, "Mother she's joking we didn't throw a party."

When Inuyasha was safely on the ground and in Koto's arms Kisa once again headed for the door. And walked right into her eldest brother's chest. He and Inuyasha shared a look and a nod.

Kisa found that even without their parents realizing what was happening her brothers were managing to keep her in the house. And they wouldn't tell mom and dad about how they had had a sister who wasn't their sister.

~Later~

"Gah!" she howled. She had been thwarted again. "I give up!"

Inuyasha ginned because of his victory.

Kisa thought, 'I'm no longer playing softball. Here comes the hardball are you ready Inuyasha?'

420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420420

Hello everyone! Sorry I am late again. I just can't seem to get them out on time anymore. But I've been very busy. And sick. Sorry again. This is a late Easter present to everyone. Enjoy.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review.

Goodbye for now.


End file.
